


I'm Not in Love

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Even is desperate, Even steals kisses, Isak Has Trust Issues, Isak and Vilde are roommates, M/M, their love is epic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: Isak no estaba enamorado. Nop. Ni siquiera cerca.O: Even nunca se transfirió a Nissen en tercer año, así que en su lugar se conocieron en la universidad.Uni AU en el que Isak no cree en el amor, pero Even Bech Næsheim no dejará de besarlo.





	1. Hola

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351218) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> Hola. Universo Alterno en la Universidad. Este capítulo introduce el universo y a los personajes.  
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!

—¿También necesitas toallas de papel?

La primera vez que Isak cruzó la mirada con Even Bech Næsheim, el chico mayor acababa de vaciar el dispensador de toallas de papel en el baño. Isak se quedó ahí de pie, curioso, pero mayormente preguntándose, ‘Qué rayos?’

Entonces el alto rubio casualmente cogió una toalla de la papelera que parecía de alguna manera intacta y se le dio a Isak. Estaba por cogerla cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonarle.

Era _Vilde._

—Isak, ¿puedes comprarme algunos tampones de camino a casa? Por favor, por favor, por favor. Te dejaré coger mis cereales, por favor —ella suplicó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué rayos, Vilde? ¡NO voy a comprarte tampones!

.

Ese día Isak salió del baño sin lavarse las manos. Y únicamente mencionaba al peculiar chico con las toallas de papel unas tres o cuatro veces en las fiestas cuando era momento de compartir historias fortuitas y entretener a todo mundo. Isak ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veía el chico excepto que era alto. Y claro, hacía sonar el encuentro más insólito en sus historias de lo que en realidad fue. Pero era su primer en la Universidad de Oslo, y mientras más insólitas fueran sus historias, más amigos hacía.

.

Muy bien. Era algo falso, pero a Isak realmente no le importaba. Por estereotipado que sonara, hace mucho se había rendido con las interacciones genuinas. Por supuesto, todavía conservaba a sus amigos del instituto, y la mayoría de ellos habían acabado justo aquí con él en la Universidad de Oslo. Pero todo estaba cambiando constantemente, y ya no podía pasar la mayoría de sus días con Jonas y los chicos. Estaban en diferentes programas, tomaban diferentes clases en diferentes edificios, y tenían diferentes horarios. Era frustrante al principio, pero Isak se acostumbró.

Si relación más peculiar era de lejos con Vilde. Casi no podía recordar cómo habían decidido volverse compañeros de piso, pero pronto se encontró alojando ‘Noche de Chicas’ y ‘Noche de Queso y Vino’. En realidad, Vilde era la anfitriona y él se quejaba, encerrándose en su habitación y buscaba en Google un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Pero Vilde estaba sorpresivamente bien con él. Ella nunca le hacía preguntas las veces que traía a un chico casual a casa, y no le importaba que se encerrara en su habitación la mayoría del tiempo.

A cambio, Isak le compraba tampones una vez, y la sacaba inconsciente de cuatro o cinco fiestas.

.

—Isak, ¿por qué odias el amor? —ella le preguntó una vez, presionada contra él en un taxi mientras él le sujetaba los zapatos y el bolso.

—¿Qué diablos, Vilde?

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan cínico? ¿Por qué no quieres estar en una relación?

Vilde ebria siempre era interesante. Pero mientras tendía a ser despistada e insensible, raramente tenía preguntas profundas. Isak todavía apreciaba el género neutral en la pregunta.

.

Nunca le respondió porque se durmió justo en el momento. Pero la verdad era que Isak no odiaba el amor. Deseaba tanto estar enamorado. Quería abrazar y ser abrazado. Quería sentir algo, lo que fuera. Lo deseaba tanto que desesperadamente cruzaba miradas con cada desconocido en las calles, la mirada gritando ‘ámame, por favor ámame’. Pero nadie jamás se acercaba con el mismo interés. Y siempre que alguien lo miraba, bajaba la mirada y se alejaba rápidamente.

Isak había albergado enamoramientos. Pero nunca se _atrevía a amar_ a nadie, muy convencido que sólo terminaría perdiéndose de vista.

.

Isak no podía precisar exactamente el momento en que se volvió tan cínico y distante. No podía decir cuándo el sarcasmo se volvió un mecanismo de defensa, cuándo comenzó a dejar de lado a todos. Su última conversación honesta fue probablemente hace tres años, en aquella playa abandonada con Eva. E incluso esa no fue honesta.

En ese entonces Isak no se dio cuenta, pero la separación de sus padres había hecho mella en él. No, lo había _arruinado_. Y lentamente, los muros comenzaron a levantarse a su alrededor. Se volvió inalcanzable, una versión acorazada del feliz chico que solía ser. La atracción por los chicos tampoco estaba ayudando. Isak estaba… _vacío_.

—Me siento tan vacío —admitió a Vilde uña noches después con restos de vino de la Noche de Chicas.

—¿Por qué no llamas a ese chico del otro día? —le sugirió muy cautelosamente.

—Que se vaya al diablo. Se puso raro conmigo. Quería cogerme de la mano y besarme en público. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Isak estaba muy ebrio. Tan, tan ebrio. Nunca en un millón de años habría dejado escapar tales cosas con Vilde, de todas las personas.

—Eso quiere decir que le gustas, ¿no? —Ella dijo muy cuidadosa.

—No me importa. Aparte, ahora me odia. Como sea. Que se joda. —Isak quedó inconsciente no mucho después, y cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, renunció al alcohol.

.

Isak había conocido al chico en cuestión en una fiesta la segunda semana del semestre. Tenía la piel bronceada, grandes ojos cafés, y lo había llevado a unas pequeñas escaleras donde se besaron por lo que parecieron horas. A Isak le gustaba el besar y la provocación y las caricias, así que se lo llevó de regreso a casa. No hicieron nada excepto enrollarse, pero fue suficiente para que Isak tuviera una crisis existencial al siguiente día.

Lo ignoró, no recibía las llamadas, y no leía los mensajes. Y cuando se topó con él en la biblioteca cuatro días después y el chico bronceado intentó besarlo en los labios, Isak prácticamente lo empujó fuerte en el pecho.

—No quiero esto. Sólo fue cosa de una noche. Por favor déjame en paz.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes sentimientos? —el chico eventualmente respondió.

.

_No lo sé. ¿Los tengo?_

* * *

 

Cuando el chico alto cogió la silla junto a la Isak en el inicio de la clase de biología ese miércoles en la mañana, no reaccionó mucho ante ello. Estaba en el teléfono escribiéndole a Mahdi sobre esa nueva canción que acaba de salir.

—Hola.

Isak levantó la vista, un poco sobresaltado por lo grave que era la voz.

—Este. Hola —replicó.

El chico alto estaba en su clase. Isak lo había visto un par de veces, pero en realidad nunca se dio el tiempo de registrarle el rostro. El cabello y la sonrisa eran ridículos. Bueno, la sonrisa era muy agradable a la vista.

El teléfono de Isak volvió a sonar, así que bajó la vista y comenzó a responder. Rápidamente vio de soslayo, y el chico seguía mirándolo, riéndose.

—Agradable conversación —el chico alto bromeó. Isak ofreció una educada sonrisa y volvió al teléfono.

—Soy Even —dijo el chico finalmente, extendiendo la mano derecha.

—Eh. Isak —respondió dubitativamente.

Estrecharon las manos mientras mantenían contacto visual, y fue simplemente extraño. Isak estaba confundido y ni siquiera intentaba esconderlo. _¿Por qué estaba este chico hablándole?_

—¿Que tanto te gusta Biología Elemental hasta ahora, Isak?

—Puf. Es mi especialidad así que sería algo triste que no disfrutara esta clase —respondió.

—¿Especialidad en biociencias? ¿Por qué te harías algo así? 

—Creo que no hemos alcanzado ese punto en nuestra relación para que comience a explicarte mis malditas decisiones de vida —Isak replicó, y rápidamente espero no haber parecido grosero. En su lugar, el chico simplemente rio, causando algo en el interior del pecho de Isak despertara un poco. Él era hermoso.

—Bueno, yo estoy en especialidad de medios de comunicación y cine, y no entiendo una mierda de esta clase —Even admitió.

—¿Por qué alguien con especialidad en medios de comunicación tomaría Biología Elemental?

—No hemos alcanzado ese punto en nuestra relación para que comience a explicarte mis malditas decisiones de vida, Isak.

—Caray, palabra por palabra. Estoy impresionado —inhaló Isak, ganándose otra sonrisa de Even. 

El otro chico estaba por responder cuando el profesor apareció en la clase. Se despidió de Isak y rápidamente fue con sus amigos a varios asientos de distancia.

Isak se despidió luego se sintió extraño. ¿Ese chico sólo se había acercado a charlar? Qué fortuito.

.

Isak se sentía algo avergonzado de estar buscando a ‘Even’ en las redes sociales, pero esa noche no podía pensar en otra cosa, literalmente. Estaba en la cafetería con Jonas cuando se dio cuenta que Even y el chico de las toallas de papel eran la misma persona. Se carcajeó tan fuerte, casi se caía de la silla.

Los esfuerzos de acoso no fueron muy fructíferos, y rápidamente apartó el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo.

.

El nombre completo era Even Bech Næsheim, cortesía del nuevo compañero de piso de Jonas: Jakob.

Isak estaba sentado en una banca con Jonas y Jakob, cuando el chico alto los pasó en un grupo de personas. Isak se permitió mirarlo por un momento antes de darse cuenta que Even acaba de despedirse con la mano en su dirección. Isak hizo el mismo con la mano, más tímidamente. Estaba algo ruborizado y tuvo que esforzarse para ocultarlo.

Cuando Even estuvo fuera de vista, Jakob casualmente preguntó—. ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Even Bech Næsheim?

—Even, ¿quién? ¿Ese chico? Él es está en mi clase de biología. ¿Por qué?

—¡Él es una leyenda! Él es el chico que se coló a una piscina el año pasado y respondió con ‘ _porque me sentía con ganas de nadar’_ cuando lo atraparon. ¡Jodidamente hilarante! —Jakob parecía saber todo sobre todo mundo.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—Todas las chicas de primero están muriéndose por atraparlo. Maldito suertudo —Jakob continuó—. También eres de primer año. Ve a por él, chico.

—¡Vete al diablo, Jakob! —dijeron Isak y Jonas al mismo tiempo.

.

La cuestión con Jakob era que Isak casi lo odiaba. Odiaba que siempre estuviera con Jonas y que le recordaba a Elias. Isak nunca habló con Jakob sobre sus preferencias sexuales, pero el chico había decidido que le gustaban los chicos la primera vez que se conocieron. Lo otro con respecto a Jakob era que era atractivo, inteligente, y tan heterosexual como el que más. Isak lo odiaba, pero a veces lo miraba sin que se diera cuenta.

.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Isak realizó un poco más de desvergonzada búsqueda. Rápidamente encontró la cuenta de Instagram de Even, y únicamente tenía tres fotos cada una con más de seiscientos me gusta. La primera foto era de su rostro. Estaba sonriendo y sujetando una muñeca. Las otras dos eran garabatos. Eran bastante graciosos e Isak casi presiona el botón de me gusta.

Tras un poco más de búsqueda, Isak decidió que Even era un chico gracioso y agradable.  Además, podía ver por lo poco disponible que era popular, y que pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

Suspiró y, en su cabeza, deseó a Even lo mejor en la vida.

_¿Ahora, qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

. 

Así que cuando @even_b_naesheim le comentó con ‘ **espero te lavaras las manos esta vez jaja** ’ en la última foto con Magnus y él mismo posando ridículamente en el baño, Isak casi se cae de la cama.


	2. Ay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even hablan un poco más.  
> Vilde hace una presentación.  
> Even hace algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Alerta por coqueteo intenso.

—Eres bueno con esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Isak levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos más azules. _Even._

Isak siempre estaba temprano para esa clase en específico, y no había una razón en particular para eso. El receso entre las dos clases simplemente no eran lo suficientemente prolongado para que volviera a su apartamento, y todos con los que se juntaba estaban ocupados.

Isak apareció en clase quince minutos antes de ese día, y miraba a la ventana. Levantó el pulgar, cerró los ojos, y se tapó del sol con él. Escuchaba una de esas canciones que no se atrevía a escuchar con sus amigos, y se permitió sentir algo, cualquier cosa. Cuando las personas comenzaron a llegar, recurrió a entretenerse con videojuegos en el teléfono y fingiendo escribirle a alguien.

Así que cuando la voz de Even lo sacó del intenso juego de Super Mario, simplemente lo miraba confuso.

.

—Me refiero a esta clase. Eres de biología, ¿verdad? —Even se sentó junto a él.

—Uhm. Supongo —dijo Isak, dejando el teléfono.

—¿Crees que me podrías prestar tus notas del primer par de semanas?

Interesante. Isak había imaginado la segunda conversación un millón de veces en su cabeza, pero nunca fue así.

La cuestión eran que Isak nunca respondió al comentario de Even en instagram. Él no sabía cómo actuar tranquilo, así que simplemente lo dejó estar, revisando cada diez minutos para ver si el otro chico lo había borrado. Sino que se quedó ahí bajó la foto, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y mientras Isak ponía atención en clase, nunca tomaba notas.

—Uhm. En realidad, no tomo notas. Lo siento. —Esperaba sonar honesto.

—Ay —replicó Even con una mano sobre el pecho, donde se suponía que están el corazón.

—¿Eh?

Even rio.

—Acabo de darme cuenta que probablemente me escuché como el chico que molesta a la chica inteligente con los apuntes, pero en realidad sólo quiere acostarse con ella.

Los ojos de Isak se abrieron como platos.   _Mantén la calma. Él te está provocando._

—Ja. Vas un poco rápido para mí, Even —se las arregló para decir, ganándose otra gloriosa risa del chico más alto.

—Supongo que de verdad quiero desbloquear ese nivel en nuestra relación donde justificas tus malditas decisiones de vida, Isak. —Muy bien, este chico tenía encanto—. Como acabarnos una botella de vino y quedarnos dormidos en la ducha ¿Verdad?

 _Maldita Vilde._ Lo había etiquetado en una poco favorecedora foto de él inconsciente en una bañera con la leyenda “ **Isak: 0** - **Vino: 1** ”.

—Veo que me has estado acosando —dijo Isak, increíblemente agradecido por el gesto neutral y su habilidad para esconder el hecho de que estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Sí, encuentro a Vilde muy encantadora. ¿Crees que puedas presentarnos? —Even elevó las cejas y sonrió. Repentinamente Isak necesitaba ir al baño.

—Si crees que entablaría a mi encantadora compañera de piso con un fulano arribista, estás equivocado. —Isak estaba sonriendo, pero también estaba algo serio.

—¿Fulano arribista? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre entablar una relación? Sólo quiero saber si tiene más fotos vergonzosas tuyas —Even replicó con otra cegadora sonrisa. Tenía un codo sobre la mesa y descansaba la barbilla sobre los nudillos.

Muy bien. Este chico tenía demasiado encanto. Isak quería gritar porque nunca se le habían acercado tan firmemente.

—¿Para qué necesitas fotos mías?

—Quizás pueda chantajearte para obtener tus apuntes. —Even se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos—. En realidad, no estoy desesperado. Falté a las dos primeras semanas de clases y me han dicho que eres súper inteligente.

—Honestamente no tomo apuntes. No te estaba rechazando ni nada. De verdad. —Isak fue con su voz más honesta.

—Te creo, no te preocupes. —Even se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas, sonrió y volvió a decir adiós con la mano.

Isak estaba algo decepcionado. Quería decir algo que no fuera gracioso y sarcástico, pero no se le pudo ocurrir nada. Even parecía que de verdad necesitaba los apuntes, y el examen de medio curso se acercaba. Debió haberse visto igual que una colegiala aferrándose a la tarea, y quizás no había sonado lo suficientemente convincente. Isak imaginó que Even no volvería a hablarle pronto, pero luego el chico alto se giró en dirección a su asiento habitual.

—¿Isak?

—Eh, ¿sí?

—Te ves tan jodidamente atractivo hoy.

_Joder._

Algunas personas se giraron hacia ellos comenzando a reír y el rostro de Isak estaba propiamente ruborizado.

—Gracias, hombre. Me esforcé adicionalmente para el profesor Eriksen.

.

Y pronto se volvió algo frecuente. La provocación. El coqueteo. Isak y Even. Even e Isak. El chico más alto siempre le comentaría el atuendo, o las gorras, o el cabello, siempre el cabello.

—Geniales rizos traes hoy, Isak.

—Ve a arruinarle el día a alguien más, Even.

—Ay.

La cuestión era que a Isak le encantaba. Le encantaba que la atención. Le encantaba que habían establecido una rutina, que Even comenzara a llegar quince minutos antes a clase sólo para provocarlo y verlo rodar los ojos. Le encantaba.

Además, me encantaba que Even nunca presionaba de más y siempre retrocedía cuando sentía que Isak se estaba incomodando. Tenían una buena dinámica ‘tira-y-afloja’ e Isak quería que así se quedara, mayormente por lo que había escuchado del chico de segundo año.

.

—Escuché que tiene novia —le dijo Noora un día.

Estaba caminando con ella y Sana al apartamento para una “Noche de Club de Lectura” que Vilde estaba hosting, cuando Even pasó al lado de ellos y mandó un beso a Isak.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ese era Even Bech Naesheim? ¿Te acaba de mandar un beso, Noora? —preguntó Sana.

—¿Creo que fue para Isak? —Noora supuso.

—Uh, sí, él está en mi clase —Isak admitió, imperturbable.

—¿Qué clase es esa? —preguntó Sana.

—Bilogía Elemental. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué alguien de segundo con especialidad en medios tomaría una clase de primer año de biociencias?

—¿Cómo lo sabría yo, Sana?

—Acaba de mandarte un beso. Asumo que son _cercanos_.

—No, sólo hace eso para molestarme —se encogió de hombros Isak.

—No lo tomaban como del tipo imbécil —dijo Noora.

—No, de hecho, es un buen tipo, sólo que tiende a coquetear demasiado. —Por qué Isak lo estaba defendiendo.

—Bueno, no me suena muy bien, considerando que supuestamente tiene novia —replicó.

Al corazón de Isak le sucedió algo, algo de lo que él no quería saber.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —Intentó mantener un tono desinteresado en la voz.

—Estaba en la presentación de Vilde de la Noche de Chicas de hace tres semanas o más —dijo Sana.

—¿La qué de Vilde?

—Vilde recopiló una lista de chicos de los que alejarse y cosas para chicas de primer año —aclaró.

—¿Qué diablos? —Vilde nunca dejaría de impresionar a Isak.

.

Isak nunca le preguntó a Even al respecto y nunca intentó confirmar la información de Vilde porque no le importaba. Muy bien, le importaba un poco. Pero ahora conscientemente había estado evitando el drama por años, y no iba a parar. Así que simplemente iba con la corriente. Iba a clases, hacía los deberes de la escuela, entretenía a gente en las reuniones sociales, cuestionaba su existencia en mitad de la noche, gritaba a Vilde, daba comentarios sarcásticos a Even, rodaba los ojos, ignoraba la opresión en el pecho siempre que el chico mayor echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía.

_Al carajo con esto._

.

Isak de hecho había intentado evitar al chico tras saber sobre el presunto estatus de relación, pero falló. Falló bastante, porque no únicamente realizaba comentarios y continuaba coqueteando, sino que ahora había algo caricias involucradas.

La primera vez que Even jaló a Isak hacia el regazo, estaban en el Museo Botánico en un viaje de campo para Biología Elemental. Era un nublado día de noviembre y había llovido en la mañana. Cuando se dividieron en grupos e Isak no acabó en el mismo que Even, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al principio. Pero probablemente era lo mejor si iba a prestar atención a lo que el profesor asistente estaba diciendo.

Even lo encontró algunas horas más tarde en los jardines cuando les dijeron que eran libres para explorar solos.

—Hola —dijo en su ridícula voz grave.

—Hola —respondió Isak, intentando ocultar la sonrisa. 

—¿Disfrutando las plantas?

—Hm. Ahora mismo preferiría estar en una aburrida clase. Mis piernas me están matando. —Habían estado caminando por horas. Quería sentarse, pero las bancas estaban empapadas.

—Entonces, siéntate —dijo Even señalando a la banca justo frente a ellos.

—Uhm, no sé si lo has notado, pero todavía está mojada por la lluvia de antes.

—Detalles —bufó Even antes de sentarse en la mojada banca.

—Tu trasero va a verse interesante cuando te pongas de pie —fue todo lo que Isak pudo gestionar.

—Si eso es lo que se requiere para que te fijes en mí. —Even era ridículo, así se lo dijo.

—Eres jodidamente ridículo.

Pero luego la mano de Even se le curveó en la muñeca y lo jaló sobre el regazo.

—Qué diablos.

Isak intentó levantarse, pero entonces Even los envolvió en sus brazos, manteniéndole inmovilizadas las piernas.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —la voz de Isak no se sonó tan firme como él quisiera.

—Dijiste que tus piernas estaban doloridas. Va a parecer que me oriené cuando le ponga de pie. Y todo es por ti. Sólo siéntate un minuto —Even le susurró al cabello.

 _Todo por mí._ Isak se sintió ridículo, pero se quedó sobre el regazo por unos buenos treinta segundos. Se sentía bien ser sostenido de esa manera, y sorpresivamente, no era para nada incómodo. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado. El agarre de Even era fuerte y le estaba abrazando el estómago y acurrucándosele contra la espalda. Se sentía bien e Isak casi se sentía relajado. Pero entonces, Even volvió a hablar.

—Hueles bien.

—Genial, se acabó. El descanso se acabó. —Isak se apartó rápidamente y marchó al edificio, las manos temblándole a los costados.

.

Más tarde, descubrió que la leyenda de Even Bech Næsheim estaba fuera del control del chico.

Estaba caminando a casa con Vilde, llevando provisiones mientras ella le informaba de todos los cotilleros que se había perdido.

—Vilde. Honestamente, no me importa.

—Eres tremendamente grosero, Isak. Tienes que estar al tanto de las cosas de manera que no parezcas socialmente inepto en la fiesta de este fin de semana. Esto es por ti.

Vilde estaba dando una “Fiesta de Horribles Suéteres de Navidad” en el apartamento la siguiente semana, casi un mes antes de Navidad. Isak se encogía ante la mera idea y ya rogó a Jonas que ese día salieran.

—Oh, ¿escuchaste el rumor sobre que Even Bech Næsheim casi se folla a un chico sobre la banca en el museo Botánico? ¡Es chico está loco! No hay duda por qué la gente piensa que es una leyenda. Sana dijo que ustedes dos eran cercanos.

_¿Qué diablos? ¡Nunca hicimos eso!_

—¿QUÉ? —Isak de verdad gritó.

.

Isak veía a Even cada día después de eso, en la cafetería, en la población estudiantil, en el supermercado, en clase. _Todas partes_ , incluso frente a su edificio. En realidad, el edificio de Even no estaba tan lejos del suyo, pero igual.

Siempre lo saludaba con nada menos que adoración.

_Un placer verte, Isak._

_Estos días te veo por todas partes._

_Comienzo a pensar que estamos destinados._

_El rojo guinda 1 definitivamente es tu color._

Así que cuando cruzó miradas con Even en el último día de clases donde estaba con Vilde frente a su edificio de apartamentos, sabía que el chico le iba a ruborizar el rostro de nuevo.

—¡Isak! —Agitó la mano al otro lado de la calle. Estaba con otros tres chicos y dos chicas.

Isak había pasado la noche previa en vela para ayudar a Jonas y Jakob con el proyecto de física, así que apenas tenía suficiente energía para responder al saludo.

—¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me estás acosando? —Even todavía estaba gritando desde el otro lado de la calle.

Isak estaba demasiado canso para gritar, así que sólo le ofreció la sonrisa más honesta y volvió la atención a Vilde que había realizado cinco preguntas en el lapso de veinte segundos.

Pero entonces Even le estaba arrojando la mochila a las manos de uno de sus amigos y cruzando la calle con fuego en los ojos.

Antes que Isak pudiera entender la razón por lo que el otro chico estaba caminando hacia él con Tan grandes zancadas, Even ya estaba en su rostro, las suaves manos sobre sus mejillas, los agrietados labios sobre los suyos. No era un beso de boca abierta, pero tampoco era uno casto. Even lo besó profundo y con ganas, los dedos en el cabello del menor. Luego rápidamente se apartó antes que Isak siquiera pudiera cerrar los ojos o moverse un centímetro.

—Cielos. ¡Eres tan jodidamente lindo! —Even dijo mientras los ojos azules le miraban el alma.

Luego se relamió los labios y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más tierno, gentilmente acariciándole las mejillas. Isak podía sentir los dedos de los pies curl en los malditos tenía Nike.

Cuando se apartó, Isak no tenía palabras. Pero Even tenía algunas.

—Ya. ¿saldrías. conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Oh bueno. Aquí va nada.
> 
> Sigan pendientes para más y háganme saber lo que piensan.  
> xo
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Referencia original a la canción Cherry Wine en colabaración de Nas y Amy Winehouse, que bien puede ser un color o un tipo de vino.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Perdóname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak todavía no está enamorado.  
> Vilde agrega a Isak a un grupo de conversación e investiga.  
> Isak recibe un mensaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero los disfruten.

**Originales arpías malas**

13:23

Vilde: OH DIOS EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM ACABA DE BESAR A ISAK FRENTE A NUESTRO APARTAMENTO

Noora: ¿Qué?

Vilde: ¡¡DOS VECES!!

Eva: KLFSJKSJKFSSJKDJSDDKJHKASJLKAS

Sana: Lo sabía.

Vilde: Yo estaba gritaandooo

Noora: ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Se están liando?

Vilde: no pero, digo, le pidió salir con él

Vilde: frente a todos sus amigos e

Eva: kKPAPOQKmkaskssa,kdskds

Vilde: isak estaba impactado fue tAN GRACIOSO Y LINDO

Sana: Lo sabía.

Eva: OH DFOS

Noora: Eso no tiene sentido.

Eva: ISAK ESTÁ TAN AZOTADO caSI Murió el otro día cuando jonas y jakob comenzaron a hablar de even

Sana: Espera. ¿Isak no está también en este grupo?

Sí sana también estoy en este maldito grupo

.

Isak estaba tirado sobre el piso junto a la cama cuando Vilde llamó a su puerta.

—¿Isak? Lo siento. Simplemente me emocioné un poco.

—Como sea —resopló Isak.

Vilde lo había agregado al grupo de conversación “originales arpías malas”, que era originalmente la conversación del russbus1, para arreglar detalles con respecto a la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Jonas dentro de un par de semanas.

_—Vilde, no me voy a quedar en un grupo llamado las originales arpías malas._

_—No podemos cambiar el nombre por ti. Esto es por Jonas. Puedes dejarlo después de la fiesta._

_—Simplemente pudiste crear otro grupo y llamarlo ‘Fiesta de cumpleaños de Jonas’._

_—Ya hablamos al respecto de la temática y la decoración en ‘Originales arpías malas’, sólo revísalo. No quiero copiar-y-pegar._

_—¿Por qué siquiera necesito saber la temática y decoraciones?_

Puso el grupo de charla en silencio, pero se quedó.

.

—¡Y, por cierto, no estoy azotado! —declaró Isak.

—Isak, has estado tirado en el piso por dos horas.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada, sólo digo. Noora dijo que quizás él quiera usarte para sexo —dijo muy casualmente.

—Qué diablos, Vilde. Por favor, déjame.

—Sana piensa que quizás sea una apuesta. Que quizás alguien lo retó a hacerlo, no lo sé. Estaba ahí y me pareció bastante honesto. Pero es famoso por hacer pequeñas locuras.

—Vilde, ¿puedes dejar de hablar a mis espaldas, por favor?

—No estamos hablado a tus espaldas. Está justo ahí en el grupo.

—Al carajo. —Isak se puso de pie y fue a la cocina.

.

Isak no podía comer. Siguió repitiendo ese beso en su cabeza, deseando haber hecho algo diferente, quizás empujarlo, o presionarlo, o corresponderle al beso.

_—¿Saldrías. conmigo? —Even tenía la sonrisa más grande, más ridícula en el rostro._

_—Uhm. No he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, volveré contigo después de una siesta o dos —Isak logró decir._

_—¿Eso es un sí?_

_—No. —Luego Isak se giró y corrió hacia el edificio antes que pudiera estallar en llamas. Vilde todavía estaba gritando cuando llegó al apartamento._

.

—No puedo —admitió a Vilde que estaba de puntillas cerca de él.

—Me suena a amor.

—¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO! Qué diablos.

.

Isak tampoco pudo dormir esa noche. Este chico Even se las había arreglado para sorprenderlo en toda manera posible. Nunca sabía lo siguiente que haría, y nunca sabía si era en serio algo de lo que hacía. _¿Besarme en público? ¿Qué diablos? El descaro. ¿Qué diablos?_

Pero en el fondo, Isak esperaba que Even volviera a acercarse, quizás volver a comentar en su Instagram, quizás mandarle mensaje. Entonces Isak se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono y que no eran amigos en Facebook.

Isak esperó la solicitud de amistad, pero nada llegó. Isak no durmió ni un poco esa noche.

.

Tras dos días de silencio, Isak decidió que Even Bech Næsheim era un imbécil y que tenía que concentrarse en sus exámenes finales. Así que se sumergió en los libros y ecuaciones y biología, y mayormente salía con Jonas y Jakob.

—¿Qué está haciendo mi chico lindo hoy? —Jakob era tan molesto.

—¡Vete al diablo, Jakob! —dijo Jonas.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Escuché que seguiste mi consejo y te acostaste con Bech Næsheim. Ahora eres una verdadera leyenda, Isak.

—Como sea. —La sangre de Isak estaba hirviendo. De verdad quería golpear a Jakob.

—Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi amigo cuando crezcas en popularidad —Jakob agregó.

—Vete al diablo. No voy a hacer nada con Even. Sólo fue una tontería y alguien probablemente lo retó a hacerlo. No me importa —Isak replicó.

—¿Por qué crees que alguien lo retó a hacerlo? —Jonas por fin levantó la mirada de los libros.

—No lo sé. Él tiene una novia o algo —Isak se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si tiene a alguien, nunca la he visto —dijo Jakob.

—No es el punto. También escuché que coquetea con muchas chicas. No significa nada.

—¡Isak! Le pueden gustar chicas Y chicos, ¿sabes? Algunas personas batean ambos lados. Deja de ser tan cerrado de mente. —Isak nunca pensó que Jakob pudiera sorprenderlo.

—No es mi punto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto? —Jakob no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Mi punto es que no estoy interesado en lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente déjalo. ¿Podemos volver a estudiar y hacer cosas de hombres, por ejemplo, no hablar de Even Bech Næsheim? —Isak prácticamente gritó. Jonas dio a Jakob una mirada, y la soltó.

_Cosas de hombres. Qué diablos._

.

Isak no escuchó de Even en toda la semana, y cuando se dio cuenta él no estaba ahí para tomar el examen en Biología Elemental, comenzó a preocuparse un poco. El final contaba para el 100% de la calificación, y Even había puesto esfuerzo en el examen de medio curso para realizar en casa incluso si no contaba. _¿Algo le ocurrió?_

Isak quería averiguar, pero no podía preguntar a la gente de su entorno. Todo el mundo ya estaba convencido de que él estaba _enamorado_ del chico, así que se refrendó de hacerlo. Pero lentamente se convirtió en un pensamiento en el que invertía mucho tiempo. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

* * *

 

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

17:58

¿vilde?

¿sí?

¿has escuchado algo últimamente de Even?

¿no?

¿por qué?

nada. sólo que faltó al examen final

¿quieres que averigüe?

Bah. olvídalo

<3

 

 

* * *

 

Isak tiró el teléfono lejos y odió el hecho de que siquiera le importaba. _Sólo fue un beso. No seas estúpido._

 

* * *

 

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

20:32

Escuché que también faltó a sus otros finales

Takk

<3

a z o t a d o

vete al diablo

* * *

 

Ahora Isak estaba debidamente preocupado, así que dejó de lado el orgullo y envió a Even una solicitud de amistad en Facebook. Brincaba siempre que el teléfono vibraba, pero nunca era la notificación que estaba buscando.

Dos semanas habían pasado después del beso cuando volvió a ver a Even. Isak vestía suéteres y le estaba comprando tampones a Vilde en el supermercado. Even estaba comprando cigarrillos y se veía tan encantador como siempre. Vestía formalmente y el cabello se veía perfecto.

Isak casi tenía un ataque al corazón. _¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¿Qué diablos?_

En vez de eso, no dijo nada y esperó a que el chico alto se acercara. Esperó que hiciera un comentario a los pantalones deportivos o el cabello o cualquier cosa en realidad. En cambio, Even sólo soltó—. Perdóname.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Isak estaba sorprendido.

—Por esa acción del otro día, fue grosero de mi parte besarte sin permiso y en público. Lo siento. A veces no puedo controlar las cosas que hago. —Even nunca había estado así de serio.

—Eh. Está bien. Yo no, este. No estaba molesto. Sólo, no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Isak estaba ligeramente decepcionado, pero esperaba que el último comentario trajera de vuelta la provocación. No fue así.

—No lo haré —dijo Even muy sinceramente. Era demasiado intenso. Isak difícilmente reconocía al chico coqueto que lo había ruborizado por meses.

—Eh. Faltaste al examen final, ¿qué pasó? —Isak preguntó, muy cuidadosamente.

—Lo haré después de vacaciones. Tengo un permiso médico.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás herido? —Isak no puso ocultar la preocupación en la voz. Even se rio, _por fin._

—Eres lindo. —Isak volvió a ruborizarse—. No, estoy bien. No te preocupes. —Le ofreció a Isak una sincera sonrisa y estaba por irse cuando el joven chico volvió a hablar.

—Eh. Hice algunas fichas cuando estaba estudiando para el final. Podría. Podría dártelas. —Isak estaba muy nervioso. Era ridículo.

Even detuvo su andar.

—Eso sería muy amable. Gracias, Isak. —Volvió a sonreír. Isak se estaba derritiendo, olvidando toda la frustración y la furia y preocupación que le había causado.

—Por cierto, no tengo tu número de teléfono. Aquí está el mío —Even agregó mientras recitaba números aleatorios.

Intercambiaron números e Isak no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Te ves bien. ¿Vas a algún lugar?

—Sí. A cenar —respondió Even.

—Eh. Entonces, diviértete con quien sea —externó Isak.

—Es un ‘ella’. La señorita más maravillosa en la tierra.

_Jódete. Jódete, tú jodido idiota._

—Bien. Luego te veo. —Isak salió deprisa del supermercado sin comprar los tampones y estaba tan furioso, quería golpear algo.

—¿Dónde están mis tampones? —gritó Vilde.

—¡Quédate con tu maldito cereal! —cerró la puerta de golpe y se permitió enfurruñarse como un adolescente.

.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba en la entrada de instagram cuando los ojos se detuvieron en una adorable mujer en sus cuarentas o cincuentas, con un vestido verde, los codos apoyados sobre una mesa de restaurante, sonriendo a la cámara. La leyenda decía:

 **@even_b_naesheim** La señorita más maravillosa en la tierra <3.

Y un comentario principal era “Aw. Tu mamá es tan hermosa”.

.

_Puf. al diablo con mi vida._

Así que cuando a Isak le llegó la notificación “Even Bech Næsheim aceptó la solicitud de amistad”, estalló en risa. Se sentó, volvió al Instagram del chico, y presionó el botón de me gusta como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Estaba de camino para comprar a Vilde los malditos tampones antes de que el supermercado cerrara, cuando recibió un mensaje.

.

**Even Biología Elemental**

(22:22) ❤️

(22:22) te extraño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Me alegra tanto que mi escrito haga sonreír a algunos.  
> <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Russbus, tradicional celebración para los alumnos de institutos noruegos en el último semestre de primavera.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	4. ¿Sintiéndote mejor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son vacaciones.  
> Isak siente cosas. Demasiadas cosas.  
> Even hace cosas. Demasiadas cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Este uno extenso. Me dejé llevar. Me encanta mucho escribir este universo.

* * *

 

**Even Biología Elemental**

(21:21) Feliz Navidad, Isak ❄️

(21:23) ¡feliz navidad igualmente!

(21:23) ¿Fuiste un buen chico este año?

(21:23) adiós Even

(21:24) Bromeo jaja

(21:25) ¿Ya bebiste el vino de mami?

(21:33) ¿Isak?

(21:34) no, estoy pasando la navidad en mi apartamento

(21:34) ¿A solas?

(21:35) sí

(21:35) ¿¿Por qué??

(21:36) no somos tan cercanos, Even

(21:36) ay

* * *

 

Isak se recostó sobre el estómago y volvió a mirar Narcos en Netflix. Era Navidad, e Isak se sentía tan solo que comenzó a extrañar la presencia de Vilde en el apartamento. Ella le horneó cosas antes de irse, pero no se sentía con ganas de comer.

Intentaba olvidarse de la culpa asentándosele en el pecho por sumergirse en la vida de Escobar en los 80. Intentaba apegarse a los personajes para olvidar un poco la propia crisis interna, pero estaba fallando.

La cuestión era que las vacaciones eran la peor época para Isak. Estaba solo y amargado y tenía frío. Había estado evitando a sus padres ya por un tiempo, u se estaba acostumbrando. Pero se sentía especialmente culpable y horrible durante la época de Navidad. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para su madre, pero simplemente no podía encararla.

La última vez que la había visto le dijo cosas bastante terribles y normalmente borraba toda la cadena de mensajes recibidos de ella, sin siquiera leerlos. No la bloqueaba, porque pese a que los mensajes lo hacían ponerse en provisión fetal y gritar, todavía le indicaban que ella estaba ahí y viva en algún lugar.

Sabía que su padre pasaba Navidad con ella, así que nunca se molestaba en ir o responder a alguno de los mensajes. Y mientras que su padre no le enviaba versos de la Biblia, Isak lo resentía todavía más. _¿Cómo pudiste dejarla? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?_

Isak era un pequeño malcriado malagradecido y lo sabía. Pero no podía hacerse volver a esa casa.

No podía. No cuando el día que se fue había sido la última vez que lloró.

.

Así que cuando Even mencionó ‘el vino de mami’, algo le sucedió en el pecho.

_Ja. Si sólo supieras._

Y cuando el teléfono vibró por la llamada entrante de ‘Even Biología Elemental’, fue turno del corazón. _Qué diablos._

—¿Hola? —Isak se sentó sobre la cama y esperó que la voz no le sonara como si no hubiese hablado con nadie en dos días.

–¿Isak?

—¿Sí? —Isak estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez hablando por teléfono.

—¿Te hice enojar? Lo siento. No debí haber asumido que pasabas la Navidad en casa.

Era tonto, pero Isak quería volver y leer los mensajes. No creía que sus respuestas mostraran que estuviera molesto, al menos no lo suficiente para que Even entendiera que no estaba en buenos términos con lo que era _casa_.

—Bah. No estoy molesto. No tenías que llamar —respondió sinceramente.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Even.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo ir? Sólo quiero verte.

—Even, es Navidad.

—Como sea, mis colegas están casi inconscientes en el sofá.

—Puf.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Simplemente hablaremos afuera —Even insistió.

—Eh. De acuerdo… —fue todo lo que Isak pudo decir.

Diez minutos después, Even le escribió que bajara. En realidad, Isak no pensaba que iría, así que no se molestó en cambiarse los pantalones deportivos. Se puso una ligera chaqueta y bajó para verlo.

Estaba nevando mucho y Even parecía un ángel real. Vestía lo que Isak suponía eran cerca de doscientas capas y una enorme chaqueta abultada. Las manos estaban en los bolsillos, las mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y la sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—Hola —dijo Even, bastante al rostro de Isak.

—Hola.

—Feliz Navidad, Isak. —La voz era muy dulce.

—Eh, gracias. Igualmente —por alguna razón, Isak no podía verlo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Even. Se escuchó casi preocupado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? —Isak todavía estaba evitándole la mirada, pero podía sentir la intensidad.

—Me estoy sintiendo mejor —respondió Even honestamente, causando que Isak levantara la vista.

—¿Qué ocurrió estas últimas tres semanas, Even? ¿Dónde estabas? —Isak no pudo ocultar la preocupación en la voz, y honestamente no quería.

—No somos tan cercanos, Isak —bromeó Even.

—Ay. —Isak sonrió.

—Estás sonriendo. Me gusta verte así —dijo Even, ganándose que rodara los ojos. Isak realmente estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Isak, ¿puedo abrazarte?

_Qué diablos._

—¿Qué? —Isak estaba confuso.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Even repitió.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con por qué? Es Navidad y está nevando y quiero abrazarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

El pecho de Isak estaba repentinamente pesado. Estaba tan solo y este chico, este encantador desconocido quería abrazarlo. Así que simplemente miró a Even y asintió.

Even comenzó a bájese el cierre de la chaqueta abultada y la mente de Isak se fue ‘ _qué diablos qué diablos’_. Pero antes que el joven pudiera pronunciar su preocupación, Even se inclinó y presionó a Isak contra el pecho, envolviéndolo en la chaqueta y abrazándole la espalda justo bajo los omóplatos.

Isak estaba abrumado por la calidez del cuerpo de Even y la esencia. Se quedó ahí de pie, protegiéndose del mundo en la chaqueta del chico, la frente presionada contra su mejilla. La respiración era errática y él no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos.

—Respira, Isak. Sólo respira —Even le susurró en el cabello.

_Joder._ Isak quería llorar repentinamente.

Así que subió los brazos y abrazó la espalda de Even bajo la chaqueta. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, que casi hizo al chico mayor perder el equilibrio. Presionó tan fuerte que podía sentir los corazones latiendo uno contra el otro. Isak cerró los ojos, y respiró en el cuello de Even, y le presionó los dedos sobre la espalda. Esperaba que el chico alto pudiera sentirlo pese al millón de capas que estaba usando. Even apretó el agarre y le presionó un beso en el cabello.

—Está bien, cariño. Está bien. Va a estar bien.

Se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta que el pecho de Isak dejó de subir y bajar erráticamente. Se quedaron ahí hasta que Isak ya no sentía ganas de llorar. Y cuando lentamente se soltó del agarre de Even, el chico alto estaba mirándolo con labios entreabiertos.

_Joder._

Bajó la mirada y se acomodó la ropa. _Qué acababa de pasar._

—¿Sintiéndote mejor? —preguntó Even.

—Eh, sí, sí. Gracias. —Isak balbuceó.

—Cuando quieras. —Y con eso Even repentinamente estaba fuera de su espacio personal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me voy a ir antes que mi madre comience una búsqueda —agregó Even—. Fue agradable verte, Isak. —Llevó una mano a la mejilla del chico más joven y dejó que el pulgar le rozara el pómulo por un segundo antes de volver a alejarse.

Isak no tenía palabras mientras observaba a Even caminar hacia atrás mientras mantenía la mirada en él. El corazón latiéndole erráticamente, e Isak no quería nada excepto correr hacia él y besarlo ahí bajo la nieve hasta que ninguno pudiera respirar.

En cambio, simplemente observó la silueta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

 

**Even Biología Elemental**

(23:23) Lo más grande, que aprenderás,1

(23:23) Es sólo amar, y ser correspondido.

* * *

 

Lo bueno de las vacaciones era que Magnus y Mahdi volvían a la ciudad. Magnus estaba en el programa de Medicina Veterinario en la Universidad Noruega de Ciencia de la Vida justo afuera de Oslo, y Mahdi estaba en especialidad en Ingeniería Civil y Trasporte en la Universidad Noruega de Ciencia de la Vida en Trondheim.

Tener a los chicos de regreso en la ciudad y escuchar las tontas historias de Magnus sobre el fallido intento de liarse era un cambio agradable de la canción _Even Even Even_ constantemente reproduciéndose en la mente de Isak. También era agradable porque no conocían quién era Even y las únicas personas que lo sabía no lo atosigarían al respecto.

Así que Isak reía, escuchaba canciones de rap, cantaban, jugaban FIFA, escuchaba a los chicos hablar de chicas, y moría riendo cuando Vilde llegó a casa y vio a Magnus en el sofá. Magnus desesperadamente había perseguido a Vilde durante los tres años en Nissen, y cuando ella finalmente comenzó a interesarse, él anunció que iba a estudiar a una universidad fuera de la cuidad. Vilde nunca lo perdonó, pero todavía lo invitó a la fiesta de Víspera de Año Nuevo que dieron en la casa de la mamá de Eva.

.

Isak miraba a su teléfono y se preguntaba si debería invitar a Even. Era arriesgado y ya podía imaginarse a Vilde y Eva gritando todo el tiempo. Pero sentía que sería grosero no hacerlo. Así que lo invitó. Podía haberlo agregado en la invitación de Facebook, pero estaba seguro que a Vilde le llegaría una notificación.

* * *

 

**Even Biología Elemental**

(15:28)

 

Hola Even. Mi amiga eva va a dar una fiesta por año nuevo

y dijo que invitara gente así que si puedes venir si quieres

También puedes traer amigos si quieres

¡Hola, Isak! Ay, ya le prometí a mi chica que iría a otra fiesta :(

de acuerdo

Me refiero a mi exnovia. Rompimos hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía somos buenos amigos

de acuerdo

¿Estás celoso?

Adiós Even

Me suena a que estás celoso

Apuesto que ahora mismo rodaste los ojos

Gracias por invitarme. Me habría encantado ir.

Aunque no puedo dejar plantados a los de Elvebakken

¿Fuiste a bakka?

Sí. Casi me transferí a Nissen en mi 3er año

Qué

Habría conocido al Isak de 17 años

Estoy muriendo sólo de pensarlo

Cierra la boca

Por qué casi te transferiste

No somos lo suficientemente cercanos, Isak

Jódete

Desearía :(

Ugh adiós

¿Te gustó la canción?

¿Qué canción?

Te envié la letra de una canción la última vez

no me di cuenta que era la letra de una canción

¿Crees que hice un eden ahbez1?

¿Quién?

Necesitas educación musical Isak

Ve a escuchar Nature Boy

Confía en mí

* * *

 

Isak no respondió el mensaje de Even, sino rápidamente se puso los audífonos y buscó ‘eden ahbez nature boy’ en youtube. Abrió el primer vídeo y se miró hundirse en el sofá mientras un hombre desconocido cantaba la letra que Even le había enviado sin música de fondo.

_There was a boy_

_A very strange enchanted boy_

Isak cerró los ojos, preguntándose si Even podía ver lo vacío que estaba por dentro, que anhelaba volver a estar completo.

_A little shy and sad of eye_

_But very wise was he_

_Then he said to me_

_The greatest thing you’ll ever learn_

_Is to love and be loved in return_

.

Isak terminó encontrando una versión acústica de la misma canción de Aurora, y la tuvo en repetición hasta que Magnus la reconoció como la canción del avance de Alien Covenant.

_Ja. Ahora tenía algo relacionado con películas para impresionar a Even. Ja._

Isak eventualmente se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo y lo dejó.

.

Era Víspera de Año Nuevo, e Isak estaba usando la camisa más bonita y los pantalones más bonitos y los zapatos más bonitos. Todo mundo por los que alguna vez se había preocupado en el instituto y también algunos rostros nuevos estaban en la casa de Eva, y se sentía genial. Él no pasó las primeras dos horas esperando a que cierta persona apareciera pese a precios encuentros. No, no viene.

La verdad era que Isak estaba enloqueciendo un poco. No podía pensar en nada ni nadie más, especialmente tras dos o tres cervezas, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto.

Todavía estaba mirando a la puerta cuando Jakob se le acercó y le dijo que se calmara un poco con la bebida. Isak en realidad se estaba sintiendo mareado, así que probablemente era una buena idea. Jakob volvió con un gran vaso de agua y le dijo que lo bebiera si quería mantenerse en pie para el conteo de medianoche. Isak le sonrió.

—Sabes. No eres tan malo, Jakob.

—¿Vale?

—No lo sé. Pensaba que eras ese típico macho, pero eres algo agradable e inteligente —Isak admitió. Estaba Tan ebrio.

—Ja. Gracias colega. También me agradas. —Le alborotó el cabello.

—Sabes, bajo otras circunstancias, te habría encontrado y robado un beso a medianoche —Isak balbuceó.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Pero ya no. Ya no te veo así. —Isak estaba fuera de control.

—Ay.

—Sí todo mundo palidece en comparación —admitió Isak.

—¡AY! —Jakob ahora estaba riendo—. ¡Maldito Bech Næsheim! Nos hace ver a todos como mierda.

—¡Sí, maldito Bech Næsheim! —Isak repitió—. ¡MALDITO BECH NÆSHEIM!

La gente había comenzado a canturrear ‘maldito Bech Næsheim’ en la fiesta cuando Sana apareció y se lo llevó.

—Te estás avergonzando —dijo.

—¿Yo? —Isak preguntó sinceramente.

—Honestamente es vergonzoso. —Sana estaba siendo muy mezquina.

—¡Sana eres muy mezquina! —Se enojó.

—¿También haces estas estupideces frente a Even? No hay duda que el pobre chico está loco por ti.

.

Casi era medianoche e Isak estaba sentado en el sofá, todavía bebiendo agua y pensando en maneras de retractarse de lo que le había dicho antes a Jakob, cuando el teléfono le comenzó a vibrar en los pantalones.

**_Even Biología Elemental_ **

Isak se puso de pie y corrió afuera de la casa para recibir la llamada.

—Eh. ¿Hola?

—Hola, Isak. —La voz de Even era Tan suave.

—Hola, ¿todo está bien? —Isak no podía pensar en otra razón para que el chico lo llamara justo antes de la cuenta regresiva.

—Yo debería estar haciéndote a _ti_ esa pregunta —respondió Even.

—¿Qué?

—Vi el Instagram story de Vilde hace algunas horas, y algunos chicos estaban gritando ‘ _maldito Bech Næsheim_ ’. Muy gracioso. Jaja. ¿Estabas involucrado? —Even rio e Isak quería morir.

—No —mintió.

—Sí, claro —bromeó Even. Isak podía imaginarse la risa simplemente por la voz.

—Uhm. Deberías colgar. Falta un minuto para medianoche —dijo Isak.

—No quiero colgar.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero comenzar este nuevo año contigo. —Las palabras de Even eran más intoxicantes que el alcohol—. Háblame.

Isak estaba ruborizado y enrojecido y no podía creer a este chico.

—No sé qué decir —Isak admitió.

—No tienes que decir nada.

_10 9 8 ..._

—De acuerdo —Isak respiró en el teléfono.

_6 5 4 …_

—De acuerdo.

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

—Feliz Año Nuevo, amor.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Even.

.

—¿Dónde ESTABAS TÚ? Te perdiste a Vilde y Magnus besándose a medianoche. ¡Colega, fue jodidamente gracioso! —Mahdi dijo una vez que Isak estuvo dentro.

El corazón de Isak estaba hinchado y se sentía ebrio. _Maldito Bech Næsheim._

Así que cuando recibió un mensaje de ‘Even Biología Elemental’ a las 00:46 diciéndole que saliera, sintió como si alguien lo golpeara en el estómago. Prácticamente salió corriendo.

.

Even estaba vestido impecablemente en un traje negro, apoyado en un poste, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre.

—Te ves hermoso —Isak balbuceó.

Even rio de verdad—. Vas un poco rápido para mí, Isak. ¿Qué tan ebrio estás?

—Estoy. Malditamente. No ebrio. —Isak no podía creer que dijo eso.

—Está bien. —Even rio—. Sí me veo bastante galante, lo admito.

—Vete al carajo.

Pero entonces Even caminó hacia él y pronto estaba encarándolo, sólo mirando fijamente.

—Sólo puedo quedar un poco. Mi fiesta está al otro lado de la ciudad y vine en bicicleta como un idiota —dijo Even.

—Por qué. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Isak preguntó y sus ojos estaban gritando _‘por favor por favor por favor’._

Even le llevó una mano al rostro y le frotó la mejilla.

—Estoy aquí para romper una promesa —dijo.

—¿Qué promesa?

.

Even se inclinó y presionó los labios, suave y tiernamente. Un beso de ‘buenos días cariño te hice café’. Un beso de ‘no he visto tu lindo rostro en todo el día’. Gentil pero excitante. Tierno, pero con intención. Los ojos de Isak estaban cerrados y la mano estaba curvada alrededor de la muñeca de Even y el corazón en la garganta.

_Al carajo. Simplemente al carajo._

Isak estaba viendo estrellas y sintiendo todas las cosas que siempre quiso, pero por las que nunca se atrevió. Así que abrió los labios y recibió lo que Even estaba dispuesto a dar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> AAAHHHHH. Tengo un pequeño problema. No puedo dejar de escribir esto <333
> 
> Espero disfrutaran este monstruo de capítulo. Háganme saber sus pensamientos xo
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Letra de la cación Nature Boy, compuesta por George Alexander Aberle, también conocido como eden ahbezparte; parte la banda sonora de la película Moulin Rouge dirigida por Baz Luhrmann.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	5. Te deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even revela cosas.  
> Vilde hace planes.  
> Isak deja de fingir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Otro capítulo extenso. Me dejé el corazón en este.  
> Advertencia: las cosas se calientan ligeramente.

Isak estaba recostado en la cama revisando las noticias cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en un artículo que Sana había compartido sobre las políticas de inmigración de la Unión Europea hace unas horas.

**Even Bech Næsheim y a otros 16 les gustó esto.**

_¿Qué demonios?_

.

Isak llegó a la sala de estar y encontró a Sana en el teléfono, sola. Vilde se había ido del apartamento para recoger algunos afiches para la ‘Relajación’ de la sociedad estudiantil. El semestre de primavera estaba por comenzar en unos días, y Vilde estaba reclutando. La meta del club era un poco vaga, pero Vilde explicó que estaba abierto a cualquier estudiante que se quisiera relajar y socializar. Hasta ahora tenía cinco miembros. Isak fue básicamente instigado a unirse.

_—No me dejan abrir un club estudiantil con cuatro miembros, por favor —ella suplicó._

Y así es como se encontró en el grupo de conversación ‘ ** _Relájense, Arpías_** ’.

.

—¿Desde cuándo eras amiga de Even en Facebook? —Isak preguntó.

Sana alzó una mano, callándolo.

—Espera, estoy compartiendo un artículo —dijo sin apartar la mirada del teléfono.

—¿Desde cuándo _tú_ compartes artículos en Facebook?

—Desde que comencé la especialidad en Leyes Públicas e Internacionales. ¿Por qué? —Agregó sin mirarlo—. Te hace ver inteligente.

—Sana, ya todo mundo sabe que eres inteligente —dijo Isak.

—No la gente en mi departamento. Tengo que ir fuerte.

—Eh, como sea. —Isak estaba dando rodeos—. Entonces, ¿por qué eras amiga de Even con Facebook?

—Porque él me agregó. ¿Por qué? —Finalmente levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por qué? Pensaba que lo odiabas.

—No lo _odio_. Aparte, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿No aceptar la solicitud y bajar el escalón social?

—Pensaba que dijiste que él me iba a utilizar o algo. —Isak estaba casi tartamudeando.

—Esa fue Noora, no yo. Además, los vi besándose en Año Nuevo. No parecía sexual —dijo casualmente.

Isak casi se ahogó.

—¿Tú qué? ¿¡Cuándo!?

—Jakob me encontró y dijo saliste corriendo de la casa viéndote con pánico, así que fuimos tras de ti. Fue lindo. —Volvió a sonreír.

El rostro de Isak estaba ruborizado y quería morir.

—No es lo que pareció —mintió.

—Claro. —Le dio esa sonrisa _‘Soy la maldita Sana Bakkoush y sé cosas_ ’.

Isak se estaba revolviendo y dio la vuelta para encerrarse en su habitación cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Fue después de Navidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isak.

—Nos agregó a Facebook después de Navidad, y ha estado dando me gusta a nuestras fotos en las que estás tú. Hablamos de eso en ‘Originales Arpías Malas’. Deberías reactivarlo.

Isak cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

 

Esa noche en Víspera de Año Nuevo, cuando los labios se separaron, los ojos de Isak todavía estaban cerrados y la mano izquierda todavía envolviendo la de Even mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda. Estaba gimiendo. Bastante vergonzoso.

Cuando finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Even lo estaba mirando con admiración en los ojos.

—Si sólo pudieras ver lo que yo veo —habló suavemente.

La barbilla de Isak todavía estaba alzada y los labios todavía entreabiertos. _Bésame. Vuélveme a besar. Por favor._

En cambio, el chico alto juntó las frentes y chocó la nariz con la de Isak. No se atrevió a respirar. _Deja de hacerme sentir así._

Eventualmente Even retrocedió, le acarició la mejilla, y habló con voz grave.

—Llámame cuando estés listo.

Y con eso, encontró la bicicleta y desapareció en la noche.

Esa mañana Isak observó el alba. _Estoy preparado. Estoy tremendamente preparado._

* * *

 

Isak no contactó a Even para nada tras Año Nuevo. En cambio, miró al teléfono y esperó. Sabía que el balón está en su campo pero no podía obligarse a realizar un movimiento. No sabía lo que hacer.

.

Estaba en la biblioteca teniendo un concurso de miradas con Anders, el chico bronceado con el que se había liado el semestre anterior y que sentía la necesidad de quedarse mirándolo siempre que se cruzaban, cuando recibió un mensaje. Sólo mantenía la mirada mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco.

* * *

 

**Even Biología Elemental**

(16:16) Hola❤️

(16:16) ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?

teniendo un concurso de miradas con un chico, por qué (16:19)

(16:19) eh

no no de esa manera. él se me queda mirando (16:20)

(16:20) ¿Wtf? ¿Dónde estás?

biblioteca (16:20)

(16:21) Wtf Isak. El semestre todavía ni siquiera ha comenzado.

eso lo sé. Jakob está sacando libros (16:22)

antes que otros puedes cogerlos

(16:22) ¿Jakob?

el compañero de piso de Jonas (16:23)

(16:23) ¿Jonas?

(16:23) Oh, ¿el chico de las cejas de tu insta?

vete al diablo (16:24)

(16:30) ¿Dónde estás en la biblioteca?

wtf ¿por qué? (16:30)

(16:31) Estoy aquí

* * *

 

Even lo encontró antes que pudiera escribir una respuesta.

—Hola —dijo, sentándose junto a Isak. Vestía una chaqueta deslavada y el cabello no estaba estilizado. Isak quería pasarle los dedos.

—Hola. —Estaba fallando en eso de ‘mantener la calma’. En todo lo que podía pensar era el beso y el jadeo y el -

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ese chico? —Even le interrumpió los pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—El chico al que estabas mirando. ¿Se trata de ese chico Jakob?

—No. Qué diablos. Jakob se fue tras conseguir los libros. Me quedé porque Vilde está teniendo una reunión pre-semestre con las chicas de primer año en nuestro apartamento o algo. —Isak admitió.

Even rio.

—Es encantadora, Vilde —sonrió—. Entonces, ¿dónde está ese chico? ¿Mentiste para hacerme venir?

Isak rodó los ojos y señaló en dirección a Anders con la barbilla.

—Cielo Santo, de verdad está mirando. ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre chico? —Even estaba riendo. Isak permaneció en silencio por un momento.

—¿Caray? ¿¡Me fuiste infiel!? —Even se burló. Estaba siendo ridículo.

—No seas ridículo. Además, nos liamos años antes que siquiera notaras mi existencia. —Isak dijo, repentinamente sorprendido por la propia honestidad.

—No es posible —dijo Even, rotundamente.

—¿Eh?

—Te noté el primer día de clases. Eres tú al que le tomó una eternidad notarme.

_Maldito Even._

—Sí, claro. —Isak fingió indiferencia.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¿Por qué crees que entré a la maldita Biología Elemental?

_Qué diablos._

—¿Qué diablos?

—Te vi salir de la clase el primer día. Me requirió una eternidad inscribirme, teniendo una especialidad en Medios y todo. También me hicieron tomar otra clase, ‘Seguridad en Laboratorios’ o lo que sea. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Even estaba hablando como si sus palabras lo estuvieran haciendo querer gritar a Isak.

—¿Qué diablos, Even?

—¿Qué? —Even preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Por eso faltaste las primeras dos semanas?

—Sí. —Sonrió. _Puaj. Isak estaba muy perdido._

—Voy a necesitar esas fichas que me prometiste. Voy a realizar el examen final la próxima semana —agregó.

—¿Todavía no me vas a decir lo que ocurrió?

—Creo que hoy ya hice bastantes confesiones —dijo Even.

—Sabes que no me creo eso de la clase de biología, ¿verdad? —Isak honestamente no lo creía.

—Ay. Pero sí, lo sabía.

—¿Ah?

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido que no mereces cosas buenas, Isak? —Even estaba repentinamente muy serio. La respiración de Isak se dificultó.

—Yo. No llamaría a inscribirte en dos clases completamente innecesarias _por mí_ cosas buenas, Even. —Isak miraba a todas menos a los ojos.

—¿Quien dijo que era innecesario? Te haré saber que estoy dando buen uso de mi conocimiento. Estoy escribiendo un guion de un chico desesperado haciéndolo todo para impresionar a su flechazo.

—Claro, Even.

El chico más alto rio luego se paró del asiento, sujetando la chaqueta de Isak y haciendo que se la ponga.

—Vamos, cariño. Vayamos a casa y acurruquémonos —dijo Even, lo suficientemente alto para la gente, y mayormente Anders, para comenzar a mirar.

_Maldito Even._ Isak sonrió todo el camino de regreso a casa.

.

La cuestión era que Even le provocaba cosas al corazón, claro, pero también le provocaba… otras partes. Isak estaba _frustrado_ por decir lo menos. Estaba comenzando a despertarse en un estado de pena y despeinado igual que algún chico de catorce, y encerrándose en la habitación para sujetarse a las sábanas mientras veía mal porno con más frecuencia. Sin mencionar que tenía que morderse el puño para contenerse de proferir ese nombre que no debería pronunciar durante sus actividades nocturnas. Isak era un verdadero desastre.

Contempló beber hasta que no pudiera ver y mamársela a algún chico en cualquier bar como en los buenos días. Pero se sentía como, _¿infidelidad?_  

_Al carajo con esto. Ni siquiera son nada._

.

**Vilde Hellerud Lien agregó a Even Bech Næsheim a “Relájense, Arpías”.**

.

—¿Qué diablos, Vilde? —Isak gritó antes de llegar a la habitación.

—De acuerdo, antes que comiences a gritar como un niño, hablé con Eskild sobre tu situación y él dijo que no era normal que no te hubieras liado con nadie en seis meses —dijo.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué hablarías con Eskild? ¿Y por qué lo asumirías? ¿¡Qué!? —Isak estaba gritando igual que un niño.

—Isak. Vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Y hablé con Eskild porque no soy una experta en cuestiones gay. De acuerdo, me he liado con Eva quizás nueve veces, pero eso no cuenta.

—¿Vilde? ¿Cuestiones gay? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Por qué agregarías a Even al grupo? —Isak estaba tan harto.

Vilde bajó el teléfono y caminó hacia Isak que estaba por la puerta de la habitación. Le dio una mirada asesina a los ojos y habló con tono muy serio.

—Isak, lamentó decir esto, pero necesitas pene. Estoy harta de tu energía negativa y tu frustración sexual en el apartamento. No es saludable. Y estás tan obsesionado con Even que llevarte a un bar no funcionaría. Así que estoy haciendo que suceda. ¿De acuerdo? —Levantó una mano y la descansó sobre el hombro.

Isak no tenía palabras. No podía creer a esta chica.

—Me voy a mudar, joder.

Isak no se mudó.

* * *

 

**Relájense, Arpías**

Vilde: ¡Hola a todos! El semestre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que vamos a salir este viernes para celebrar. ¡Espero verlos a todos!

Eva: claro que sí

Noora: No puedo ir. Voy a ver a William este viernes

Eskild: SÍIIII

¡Ni siquiera estás aquí Eskild!

Eskild: Todavía estoy molesto contigo niño Dios

Puf por qué

Eskild: No me has escrito en meses. Estoy herido

Eskild: Pensar que solíamos ser compañeros de piso

Sana: Yo voy.

Even: Estaré ahí :).

Eva: skmksdklklds

Eva: Lo siento, se me resbaló el dedo

Vilde: ¡Genial que vengas, Even!

Eskild: ...

Even: Gracias por invitarme, Vilde

Even: Niño Dios. Eso es gracioso :D

Eva: jkfjkdfkj

Puffffffffff

* * *

 

Isak estaba enfurruñado cerca del bar cuando Even se le acercó con una cerveza en mano. Vestía el mismo abrigo negro de la Víspera de Año Nuevo. Isak estaba teniendo recuerdos de guerra.

—¿Divirtiéndote? —Even preguntó.

—Quiero irme a casa. —Isak se escuchó como un adolescente gruñón.

—¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar y la noche es joven. Vamos. Baila conmigo. —Even dejó de cerveza y lo jaló de la muñeca a la pista de baile.

Eva se separó de quién sea que estaba besando y comenzó a gritar. Isak rodó los ojos.

_5 Fine Frøkner_ estaba sonando e Isak quería estar en cualquier otra parte. Aunque, preferiblemente con las manos de Even todavía en su muñeca. Resultó que el chico era incluso más ridículo de lo que pensaba. Se sabía toda la letra, y se las cantó a Isak que continuaba tapándose el rostro con las manos y rodando los ojos.

**Me enciendes. No hay nada que me puede enfriar.**

Isak con seguridad estaba muriendo mientras sentía el corazón agrandársele y los pantalones estrecharse. Even era ridículo, pero a Isak le encantaba.

_Es como un maldito hashtag. Qué diablos._

**No hay nadie con quién prefería hacerlo.**

_Igualmente, Gabrielle. Igualmente._

.

Estaban caminando a casa bajó la nieve y Vilde se impresionó en la distancia cuando Even le cogió la mano. Isak detuvo en seco su andar y suspiró de verdad. Even sonrió y continuó caminando, todavía sosteniéndole la mano.

—¿Ahora nos cogemos de la mano? —Isak preguntó.

—Ahora nos cogemos de la mano.

.

Isak nunca supo que cogerse de la mano podía ser tan _íntimo._ Tenía las palmas sudadas y se sentía desnudo. La mano de Even era grande y cálida y encajaba perfectamente con la suya. Cuando Isak comenzó a acostumbrarse, Even movió los dedos para entrelazarlos.

Isak volvió a suspirar y Even sonrió.

_Joder con esto, honestamente._

Caminaron en silencio, Isak fijó la mirada en su calzado y Even robándole miradas cada unos segundos. El corazón estaba latiendo erráticamente contra el tórax y él no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de música escuchas, Isak? Aparte de NoGabrielle.

—¿Hm? —Isak estaba nervioso—. Puf. No sé. Rap y esas cosas.

—¿Qué tipo?

—Ya sabes rap de los 90, como N.W.A. Cosas para sentirte rudo cuando deambulas por la ciudad. —Isak respondió.

—Cosas para sentirte rudo —repitió Even—. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de Nas?

—¿Nas? NAS, Naas.

—N-A-S. Deberías oírlo cuando llegues a casa, o quizás mañana ya que son las 2 de la mañana —dijo Even.

Isak no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo una conversación sobre música rap de los 90 mientras se sujetaban de la mano a las 2 de la mañana. Y cuando Vilde finalmente se cayó varios metros delante de ellos, la pérdida de contacto fue brutal.

.

Ambos corrieron hacia Vilde y la ayudaron a incorporarse. Isak estaba parando un taxi cuando vio a Even levantarla y cogerla en brazos. _Vaya imagen. Como si tuvieras que hacerlo. Joder._

Gentilmente introdujo a Vilde en el taxi y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Isak. _Oh correcto. La voy a llevar a casa._

—Eh, ¡gracias! Te veré la próxima semana o algo —Isak balbuceó una vez a bordo del taxi.

—Buenas noches, Isak. —Even dijo dulcemente, una mano apoyada sobre la puerta mientras la otra fue al rostro del joven chico y gentilmente lo acarició. Isak se permitió brevemente sumergirse en la caricia. Y pronto, la puerta se cerró e iban de camino a casa.

.

Isak acababa de ponerse los pantalones deportivos cuando Vilde le envió un mensaje preguntando si quedaba algún bocadillo. Él simplemente gritó ‘NO’ por el pasillo y se arrojó sobre la cama.

* * *

**Relájense, Arpías**

(03:01)

Vilde: hOLA CHICOSZ FANTISC NOCHE. ME ESTY MURENDO D HMBR ALGUIEN TIENE COMIDA O BOCADILLOs?

Vilde: !!

Vilde: ??? porfa

Eskild: ve a dormir

Noora: Mejor bebe agua. Sólo te sentirás peor en la mañana.

Eskild: ¿Noora todavía estás despierta?

Noora: Adiós, Eskild

Even: Tengo algunos bocadillos por ahí. Puedes llevártelos. Mi edificio no está tan lejos del tuyo.

* * *

 

Isak se sentó. _Qué es esto._

—¿¡Vilde!? —gritó desde su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta. Diez minutos después recibió un mensaje de he ‘Even Biología Elemental’ pidiéndole que bajara.

_Mierda._

.

Isak bajó en sus pantalones deportivos. Volvía a estar nevando y Even se veía _tierno_ y hermoso. Todavía llevaba el abrigo negro y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa que presuntamente contenía comida para Vilde. Eran las tres quince de la mañana.

—Traje algunos bocadillos para Vilde —dijo Even levantando la bolsa.

—Eh. Genial —dijo Isak.

—¿Genial?

—Digo, ya sabes. Es amable de tu parte —Isak balbuceó.

Even sonrió y preguntó si podían entrar un minuto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? —Isak entró en pánico.

—Jaja, cálmate —Even rio—. Entremos al edificio, no a tu apartamento. Caminé hasta aquí. Me estoy congelando. Sólo un minuto.

—Puf. De acuerdo —dijo Isak.

.

Isak empujó la puerta y la sostuvo para Even que estaba detrás de él cuando sintió las manos del chico en su cintura.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Isak saltó.

—Te. estoy. tocando —le pronunció Even en la oreja, la voz repentinamente muy grave.

—Eso lo noto —Isak respondió mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Habrían estado en la oscuridad de no ser por la poca luz escaleras arriba.

Isak se giró para encarar a Even, y las manos del chico le volvieron a encontrar las caderas, empujándolo gentilmente contra la pared, soltando la bolsa con los bocadillos. Isak jadeó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Oh Dios —era un desastre.

—Dije que estaba tocándote —Even replicó, inclinándose para que hubiera meros centímetros entre los rostros.

—Hueles a cerveza —consiguió decir Isak.

—Tú hueles a esas flores en el jardín Botánico.

—Eso es simplemente mentira, Even. No huelo a malditas flores. Los hombres no huelen a flores. —Isak estaba ruborizado y comenzaba a escucharse igual que un niño inseguro.

Even rio.

—De acuerdo, bien. Hueles a una colonia varonil. Hueles bien.

—Cielos, eres tan rato y cursi, Even. Suéltame.

Y así lo hizo. Isak perdió un poco el balance por la pérdida de contacto y Even retrocedió y descansó la mano en la pared opuesta del angosto pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras.

—De verdad quería volver a verte esta noche, Isak. Incluso conseguí que Vilde mintiera en el grupo para que sucediera —Even admitió.  

Isak ya sabía todo eso, así que fue directo al punto.

—¿Por qué querías verme, Even? —preguntó.

—Porque quería tocarte —Even volvió al espacio personal—, así.

El chico alto junto las caderas y llevó una mano al rostro de Isak, sólo tocando y acariciando.

_Joder._

—Creo que deberías irte, Even. Creo que ahora está ebrio —Isak dijo débilmente sin mirarlo. _Me estás matando._

—No estoy ebrio. Bebí una cerveza. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ti —dijo Even, las manos apartándosele del rostro y encontrando la cintura.

—Diría que estás bastante cerca de mí ahora mismo. —Isak no tenía idea como esa _tontería_ seguía saliéndole de la boca.

—No así —externó Even—. Necesito -

Los brazos de Even envolvieron la cintura de Isak, juntando los pechos y enterrándole la cabeza en el cuello.

Toda la astucia y sarcasmo abandonaron la mente y cuerpo de Isak, y la canción ‘EvenEvenEven’ estaba de vuelta con fuerza mientras los brazos del chico más alto se le fijaban fuertemente en la cintura.

—Ahora, estamos cerca —Even le susurró en el cuello.

Isak no pudo evitarlo. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Even y su cabeza encontró un hogar en la coyuntura. Se quedaron ahí por un tiempo, sólo abrazándose y jadeando y respirándose en el cabello uno al otro. Las manos de Even ahora estaban deambulándole por la espalda baja, e Isak estaba intoxicado por el mero contacto, respirando erráticamente. _Estoy tan completamente perdido. Te deseo. Te deseo. Te deseo._

—Joder, Isak. Te deseo. Te deseo demasiado. —Las palabras de Even lo hicieron estremecerse, e Isak casi se le derrite en los brazos. Demasiado calor, demasiado nervioso, demasiado indefenso.

_Tómame. Justo aquí. Soy todo tuyo para que me tomes. Joder que puedes tenerme._

—Joder. Bésame, Even. Simplemente bésame, joder. —Isak nunca pensó que realmente pronunciaría las palabras.

Así que cuando Even presionó las piernas entre las suyas y beso quitándole el aliento, Isak gimió como si nunca antes lo hubieran tocado. Este no era un casto beso. Este no era un beso de ‘saludo y despedida’. No. Even ya no estaba esperando y pidiendo. Simplemente tomaba y tomaba y tomaba, apenas respirando, apenas deteniéndose.

Era torpe, y húmedo, y desesperado, y maravilloso. Isak lo acercó, y sujetó más fuerte, y gimió como si no le importara quien escuchara. Así que Even deslizó la lengua y se la pasó dentro de la boca, y el joven chico retorció y tiró más fuerte del cabello.

—Even… —jadeó.

—Sí, cariño… —Even estaba tan arrasando, como despeinado.

—Even…

—Sí, sí, ¿qué necesitas? —Lo volvió a besar, profundo, y desesperado, y fuerte—. ¿Qué necesitas, cariño?

—Por favor -

—Por favor, ¿qué cariño? Lo que quieras. Lo que -

—Por favor no me dejes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> De acuerdo, me dejé el alma en esto. Tuve que ir a un lugar especial en mi corazón para escribir esto lol
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	6. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even hace ruborizar a Isak de verdad  
> Jonas lo hace  
> Algunas palabras son dichas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Hola encantadora gente <3

**Originales Arpías Malas**

(09:17)

Vilde: De acuerdo, tengo una tremenda resaca, pero acabo de ver a Even haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza

Sana: Ya era hora, joder

Noora: ¿Se fue a hurtadillas? Caramba. Clásico

Sana: ¿Dónde está Eva? ¿Por qué no está gritando por esto?

Noora: Probablemente sigue dormida

Vilde: No lo sé

(09:33)

Vilde: ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN! ACABA DE REGRESAR

Vilde: fue por cosas para desayunar

Vilde: Realmente estoy celosa

Noora: Estoy realmente sorprendida

Vilde: ¿Creo que lleva puesta la ropa de Isak?

Sana: Interesante

Chris: voy a necesitar que alguien me ponga al día. Estoy perdida

Vilde: Chris entonces debiste haber venido a la uni

**Isak Valtersen acaba de abandonar esta conversación**

* * *

 

Cuando Isak despertó, Even no estaba ahí. La primera reacción fue mascullar ‘Yo _lo sabía’_. Y cuando leyó el primer mensaje en el grupo, echó la cabeza contra la pared, dejó el teléfono, y suspiró. _Bueno, entonces jódanme._

Intentó esconder la decepción y estaba planeando evitar a su compañera de piso durante en día cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta del apartamento. Vilde la atendió y saludó a alguien con un muy agudo—. ¡Hola!

— _Buen día._

Isak casi salió de la habitación al momento que escuchó _esa_ voz. Eventualmente se detuvo y se recostó en el sofá cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía. Vilde y Even sólo lo miraron desde la entrada.

—Veo que me has extrañado —Even sonrió.

_Mierda_.

—Conseguí cosas para desayunar. Ayer dijeron que no tenían comida en el apartamento —continuó, levantando las bolsas en las manos.

—Oh, Even. ¡No tenías que hacerlo! —dijo Vilde.

—Quería hacerlo —Even respondió, sonriendo.

Ambos eran tan molestos.

—Ambos son muy molestos —Isak habló finalmente.

Vilde rodó los ojos, exasperada. Luego cogió las compras de Even, y las dejó en la encimera de la cocina.

—Me gusta esa playera, te queda mejor, Even —dijo y luego se alejó a la habitación de ella.

Isak todavía estaba apoyado en el reposabrazos del sillón cuando Even caminó hacia él y lo besó en la boca.

—Hola —Even dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola —Isak respondió con una sonrisa.

.

_—Por favor no me dejes._

Salió como un sollozo, tomando a ambos por sorpresa. Isak no sabía qué esperar de tal súplica. Nunca dejó de pensar en eso. Estas no eran palabras en las que jamás pensaba pronunciar a nadie, menos a Even en mitad de **la** sesión de besos.

Así que ahora que estaban fuera de ello con el poco espacio entre ellos, Isak se llevó las manos a la boca, como para evitar que algo más se le escapara. Estaba avergonzado y frustrado. Había arruinado un momento perfecto por ser una bola de nervios.

_¡Joder, genial labor Isak!_

Pero luego las manos de Even le cogieron más de él y las bajaron del rostro. Isak no lo estaba mirando. ¿Cómo podría?

Even gentilmente le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice mientras mantenía la otra mano en la del joven chico—. Oye. Mírame, Isak —susurró.

En cambio, Isak volvió a bajar la cabeza y miró al piso, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Even. Estaba derrotado. Cansado de sentir. Cansado de sentirse tan _jodidamente atemorizado._

—Cariño, cómo podría alguien jamás dejarte.

No era una pregunta. Y cuando Isak finalmente levantó la vista, Even lo estaba mirando con demasiado amor y demasiado deseo. No sabía lo que había hecho para merecerlo. La respiración se le volvía más errática, y la canción EvenEvenEven en su mente ahora se sentía más como una fanfarria.

_Al carajo._

Isak acunó el rostro de Even y lo besó. Lo besó con intención. Lo besó como siempre había querido desde que Even cruzó la ciudad para abrazarlo en Navidad. Profundo y lento y apasionado. Lo besó una segunda vez, y luego una tercera, y una cuarta. Lo besó hasta que la preocupación del chico más alto se desvaneció y se quedaron nuevamente jadeando contra los labios del otro, presionando, y empujando.

Las manos de Isak todavía estaban acunando el rostro de Even. Los hombros estaban encorvados y él están de puntillas intentando mantenerse con lo que fuera que había iniciado.

—También te deseo. —Finalmente externó—. Tanto, Even. Muchísimo.

.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Isak, todavía jadeando. Even dejó escapar un estrangulado gemido. Luego Isak se dio cuenta que él nunca antes había estado en el apartamento. Le sonrió contra los labios.

.

Cuando la espalda de Isak tocó el colchón, llevó a Even encima de sí y subió para besarle el cuello. El chico mayor gimió, y tocó, y presionó, pero no tan fuerte como Isak hubiera imaginado. Así que le dejó el cuello y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Even? —externó.

—Nada. Sólo. Siento que estoy soñando, joder.

Isak se sentó de manera que estaban cara a cara sobre la cama y volviéndolo a besar, muy tiernamente. _No tenía idea de que fuera capaz de ser tan gentil._

—Eres muy cursi.

—No, digo. Siento que mi cerebro me está volviendo a jugar trucos. Y es estúpido, porque estás justo _aquí. Tan perfecto._

Even lo empujó de espalda nuevamente justo mientras pronunciaba las últimas dos palabras y lo montó a horcajadas. El rostro de Isak estaba ruborizado.

—He soñado muchas veces con este momento, ¿sabes? —Even dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Qué ocurre en este momento? —Isak provocó, pese a estar al borde de las lágrimas, la cabeza dándole vueltas con pasión.

—En este momento, te hago sexo oral.

Isak se ahogó y la breve petulancia de repente se fue—. Yo. Que.

—Quiero hacerte sentir bien, cariño. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se ocupó de ti? —Even preguntó.

—No lo sé, qué diablos. —Even estaba tirándole de la pretina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ahora mismo te estoy bajando los pantalones, y después voy a introducirme tu -

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Deja de hablar! Oh Dios.

Even bajó sobre él e Isak casi lloró.

.

Cuando Isak despertó en mitad de la noche, por un instante pensó que todo era un sueño. Pero luego se dio cuenta que la presión sobre su pecho no era otra cosa que los brazos de Even, fuerte e insistente y estable, envolviéndolo fuertemente mientras la espalda presionada contra el pecho del chico. Estaban acurrucándose. _Joder, nos estamos acurrucando._

.

Cuando Even lo saludó con un beso a la siguiente mañana en el apartamento, Isak se permitió sentir mariposas en el estómago.

_Como sea. Al carajo._

Sonrió y rio a toda broma. Comió de todo y se derritió en todos los besos.

Se estaba permitiendo ser feliz. Finalmente. Y se sentía tan bien.

.

—Sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo para siempre. ¿Puedo?

Estaban tirados sobre la cama de n Isak, _acurrucándose._

—Eres muy cursi, Even.

—Sí, pero ¿puedo?

—Puedes. Lo que sea. Aunque hoy voy a verme con Jonas y Jakob —dijo Isak mientras se levantaba.

Even se mofó—. ¿Qué? ¿Me estás abandonando por tus ‘colegas’? —Una sonrisa le estaba bailando en los ojos. A Isak le encantaba cuando provocaba.

—Puf. Vete al diablo. Y sí. Lo prometí hace días.

—Pero eso fue antes. —Even se sentó sobre las rodillas en la cama y lo jaló la cintura de Isak hacia él, abrazándolo de la espalda. El joven chico se derritió.

—Yo. Eh. ¿Antes de qué?

—Antes de envolver mi boca en tu -

—Oh Dios, cierra la boca, Even. Simplemente cierra la boca. —Isak se liberó en horror mientras el chico mayor estallaba en risas.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estás todo tímido.

.

—Estás radiante —dijo Jakob.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Isak estaba entrando en pánico. _Cómo podía siempre saberlo todo._

—Relájate, Isak. Sólo digo que toda esta felicidad se te ve bien.

—¿Qué felicidad? — _¿Era tan obvio?_

—Isak, has estado sonriéndole al teléfono toda la tarde, colega. No nos importa. Es bueno —Jonas habló finalmente.

_¿Él lo sabía? ¿Jakob le contó lo del beso de la Víspera de Año Nuevo con Even?_

—Puf, de acuerdo. Entonces gracias —dijo Isak, a cambio.

.

La cuestión era que Isak nunca hizo todo lo de la salida del armario. Comenzó a besar chicos - bueno, en realidad, hombres - cuando estaba en segundo año en Nissen, y nunca recordaba ninguna de los rostros o cómo sucedió todo. Simplemente se topaba con chicos fortuitos en bares, completamente intoxicado en mitad de la noche, y le guiñaba el ojo a la primera persona que se cruzaba. _Por favor, hazme sentir algo._

Cuando Eskild lo atrapó la segunda vez, Isak estaba de rodillas en un estrecho callejón hecho para fumar. Era mortificante pero nunca hablaba de eso. En cambio, Eskild lo acogió bajó el ala y comenzaba a sacarlo de kollektivet para conocer gente. Nunca miró a ninguno a los ojos.

Luego Isak besó a más chicas en fiestas para impresionar a los chicos y se alejaba completamente de la realidad. Pronto los rumores de que no podía “levantársela” comenzaron a esparcirse, y para el tercer año, todo mundo simplemente asumió que era impotente o _gay._

Y mientras lo devoraba el año previo, las cosas estuvieron tan terribles en tercer año con sus padres que simplemente no podía importarle menos. Simplemente dejó de importarle lo que la gente decía o no. Así que cuando Jonas le preguntó quién era el chico mirándolos en el parque de patinaje, simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Creo que la chupó una vez.

.

Jonas sabía que él se liaba con chicos, pero nunca hablaban de eso, y no era por la falta de interés de su mejor amigo. Isak lo apartó. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo hizo. Y de alguna manera, Isak se había vuelto más cercano a Jakob, que ni siquiera comentó lo que vio en Año Nuevo, ni una vez.

.

—Eh, ¿chicos? —Isak habló suavemente.

Jonas y Jakob levantaron de la vista de la consola.

—Entonces, ¿conocen a Even? —Isak estaba moviendo los pies.

—Sí, Isak. Conocemos a Even —dijo Jakob. Jonas lo calló.

—¿Qué con él?

—Uhm. Estamos teniendo algo. —Isak no podía creer que realmente lo dijo.

—Hm. Buen. Tipo guapo —dijo Jonas.

—Ya lo sabía, dulzura —respondió Jakob.

—De acuerdo.

.

Cuando Jakob fue a recoger algo de pizza, Jonas se giró hacia él.

—Isak, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? Siento que he sido un amigo de mierda desde que comenzamos la uni.

—Eres muy mierda, sí —Isak bromeó.

—En serio.

—Sí, estoy bien. Creo que lo estoy. —Isak se detuvo.

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que estoy feliz —Isak admitió.

—Bien. Lo mereces, hombre. En serio.

.

Isak y Even se volvieron una cosa, algo formal. Algo ‘Hola, cariño, muéstrame las tarjetas mientras te succiono el rostro en la biblioteca’. Algo ‘Estoy cursando Biodiversidad este semestre sólo para provocarte’. Algo ‘presionarme contra la encimera de la cocina. No me importa si Vilde entra’. Algo ‘Voy a conocer a este tipo Jakob por el que me sigues dejando’.

Isak todavía rodaba los ojos y decía cosas mezquinas, pero las sonrisas de Even únicamente se volvían más cálidas y el corazón únicamente se agrandaba más.

.

—Dime cosas dulces —dijo Even una noche, la mano jugando con el cabello de Isak en la cama.

—¿Ahora qué? —Isak respondió en tono sarcástico.

—Vuélveme a decir lo mucho que amas mis ojos.

—Ugh, Even. Únicamente dije eso una vez porque estabas encima de mí y —Isak balbuceó.

—¿Y qué? —El alto chico lo miraba con adoración.

—Al carajo. Amo tus ojos.

Even rio—. Y. yo. te. amo.

.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Isak no podía respirar. No sabía qué decir. No sabía lo que significaba. Pero luego Even lo envolvió en sus brazos hasta que el rostro de Isak le estuvo enterrado el cuello, y susurrando—. No tienes que decirlo.

Así que Isak no lo dijo.

.

—Habría matado por eso hace dos años —Isak dijo contra la piel de Even unos momentos después.

—¿Hm?

—Simplemente seguí pensando en lo que dijiste sobre la transferencia a Nissen en tu tercer año. Las cosas serían tan diferentes.

Isak pensó que tal vez ser honesto por una noche podía compensar el silencio ante _esas palabras_.

—¿Crees? —Even preguntó.

—Sí, estaba tan jodidamente roto. —Isak no podía parar. Even lo sostenía más fuerte.

—¿Por qué cariño? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Uhm. Mi mamá se volvió malditamente loca y me mudé y viví en un sótano por un tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Even se sentó y le acarició el rostro—. ¿Un sótano? ¿Sobre qué peleaste con tu madre?

—No peleamos. Mi papá se fue y simplemente tuve que irme también. —No miraba a los ojos de Even.

—¿Por qué?

Pudo sentir a Even tensarse frente a él. Isak estaba temeroso de finalmente decirle la razón por la que él estaba tan _jodido._ Temía que una vez comenzara, no sería capaz de soltar todo lo que tan cuidadosamente escondía dentro bajo capas y capas de _mentiras_. Tenía que Even lo juzgara y se diera cuenta que era un mocoso egoísta.

Pero luego recordó todas las maravillosas cosas que este chico había hecho por él. Toda la espera, y la ternura, y los  _'Por qué estás tan convencido que no mereces cosas buenas', 'Si sólo pudieras ver lo que yo veo', ‘Cariño, ¿cómo podría alguien jamás dejarte?’._ Isak lo sentía en lo profundo de los huesos, la conexión que tenía con este desconocido chico. Este desconocido chico que a veces lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Así que decidió que confiaba en él, con todo, porque si iba a confiar en alguien en absoluto, era Even.  

—Porque decidí que ya no quiero tener a personas mentalmente enfermas jodiéndome la vida.

.

Cuando Isak despertó en mitad de la noche, Even no estaba ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Lo siento. Honestamente, lloré escribiendo la última línea lol.  
> .  
> ¿Ideas de lo que viene?  
> .  
> CORRECCIÓN: Hola. Me di cuenta que esto era triste y lo siento. Tenía que hacerse :(. No hay universo en que Isak y Even no tengan final feliz (bueno, al menos, en mi cabeza), así que sólo ténganme paciencia ❤️.  
> Cuando iniciamos primero a Isak, estaba vacío y un poco triste y roto, pero Even se las arregló para salvarlo de sí mismo de alguna manera. Ahora, es turno de Isak para probarse. *abrazos*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	7. Te daré el mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te daré el mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Montones de mensajes abajo. Parecía la mejor manera de capturar las cosas.  
> Lo siento. <3

* * *

 

  **Even <3**

(09:18) se siente raro despertarse sin ti :)

(09:19) si usas esto en mi contra, nunca te volveré a decir cosas lindas, lo juro

(12:14) ¿todo bien?

(17:02) ¿¿¿Even???

(17:03) Hola cariño, lo siento, algo ocurrió. Te escribiré más tarde

(17:03) ¿¿???

(17:03) ¿estás bien?

(17:04) Sí, no te preocupes :)

(17:05) Te amo

* * *

Isak suspiró y se recostó en el sofá. Había estado sonando todo el día con preocupación. _¿Habló demasiado la noche anterior?_

—¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Vilde desde la cocina.

—Acaba de responderme. Dijo que algo ocurrió y que está bien —Isak respondió.

—Ves, te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse —dijo—. Honestamente, eres tan nena, Isak. Asustándote porque tú hombre se perdió un desayuno. Puf.

—¡De acuerdo, eso es sexista, Vilde! —dijo Noora.

—¿Qué? ¡Sólo es una explicación!

—No sólo es una expresión. Son cosas como esa que perpetúan el sexismo en nuestra sociedad. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte esto, Vilde?

Vilde le había preguntado a Isak por Even en la mañana, y falló al intentar ocultar la preocupación en su voz cuando dijo que no sabía dónde estaba. Él consideró las opciones: podía decirle lo que le estaba molestando o podía volver a su habitación y enfurruñarse toda la noche.

—Uhm, chicos —Isak las interrumpió.

—Te haré saber que somos chicas —dijo Noora. Vilde rodó los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Chicas. Uhm. No sólo estoy aislado porque se perdiera el maldito desayuno —dijo Isak.

Vilde y Noora se reposicionaron de manera dar una mejor mirada a Isak que todavía sostenía el teléfono.

—Continúa —dijo Noora.

—Algo sucedió anoche. —Se detuvo y miró al piso.

—¿Qué? ¡Dilo! —dijo Vilde.

Isak de repente se puso de pie—. ¡Olvídenlo! ¿Por qué estoy hablando con ustedes? Simplemente van a difundir esto.

Vilde se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Cómo te atreves? Has tenido esto con Even por malditos meses y no se lo he dicho a nadie.

Eso no era exactamente verdad, pero le recordó a Isak todas las cosas que Vilde había hecho por él. Así que se sentó.

—¡Bien! —Respiró profundo—. Puede que él me haya dicho que me ama —balbuceó realmente rápido.

Esperaba un ‘OH DIOS, VOY POR MI TELÉFONO OH DIOS’ pero en cambio Vilde y Noora sólo se encogieron de hombros.

—Eso es maravilloso, Isak. Me alegra or ti. Pero eso ya lo podíamos decir. ¿Estás presumiendo? —dijo Vilde.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿No? Yo sólo. Me asusté y dijo que no le respondiera, así que no lo hice.

—¿ _Tú_ lo amas? —preguntó Noora.

—¡No voy a hablar de _eso_ con ustedes!

—¿Por qué diantres nos cuentas esto si vas a actuar como un niño al respecto? —Noora bit back.

—¡Porque él dijo que me amaba! ¡Y luego le conté algunas cosas raras sobre mí, y ahora él no está aquí! —Isak de verdad gritó—. Y sé que esto es algo que mantiene al grupo para ustedes, algo de lo que reírse antes de irse a la cama. Pero ME está fastidiando de verdad. No es entretenimiento. Siento todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? Y es un maldito asco. Y no sé qué carajo hacer. Así que, para responder a su pregunta, este soy yo pidiendo ayuda, algo que nunca antes he hecho. Pero, ¿saben qué? ¡Al diablo!

Isak cerró de golpe la puerta y se preguntó quién le había poseído el cuerpo.

* * *

 

**Noora A. Sætre**

(19:04)

Hola, Isak. Lo siento por ser una idiota antes. Sólo quiero que sepas que Vilde y yo no  ‘difundiríamos’ nada.

de acuerdo

Y estoy aquí si quieres hablar. En serio.

takk

Lo siento gritar y eso wtf

Está bien. Lo merecía.

Oh, y una cosa.

¿?

Literalmente sólo son tres palabras. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo

* * *

 

 

_Sólo son tres plantas._

 

* * *

**Even <3**

(20:32) te extraño

(20:33) ¿Puedes venir?

Tengo algo que decirte

(20:35) También te extraño, cariño. Esta noche no puedo ir.

(20:36) ¿Dime mañana?

(20:36) De acuerdo. Buenas noches

(20:37) Buenas noches <3

(20:37) <3

* * *

Isak sintió alivio cuando Even le respondió inmediatamente pero no duró demasiado. Quería hacerlo mil preguntas. _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te fuiste en mitad de la noche? ¿Es porque mi madre me abandonó? ¿Es porque no dije que te amo?_

En cambio, sólo dejó el teléfono y esperó a quedarse dormido.

No durmió.

.

Even no apareció al siguiente día y no estuvo en Biodiversidad el lunes. Isak quería gritar. Le escribió veintisiete mensajes, y Even respondió cada vez.

_‘Voy tarde.’_

_‘Me quedé dormido.’_

_‘Mi madre quería verme.’_

_‘Hoy estoy cansado.’_

_‘No, no estoy resfriado, cariño. No necesitas venir a verme.”_

Even lo estaba evitando e Isak se estaba inquietando y poniendo paranoico. Dolía. Dolía demasiado, pero Even dijo que nunca podría dejarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era darle el beneficio de la duda. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser la mitad de paciente que Even fue con él. Así que Isak se aferró a esos pensamientos con todas sus fuerzas mientras su mente se dirigía al caos y las inseguridades salían a la superficie.

_Él no me dejaría. No lo haría. No lo haría._

.

—Even está evitándome —Isak dijo a Jonas en Kebab.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. No lo he visto en semanas. También está faltando a clase.

—¿Seguro que te está evitando a _ti_? Quizás tenga algún asunto en casa —dijo Jonas.

—Ya no sé una mierda. —Isak enterró el rostro en sus palmas.

—No seas dramático. Simplemente, ve a verlo.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde vive. Soy tan jodidamente estúpido. Sé que su edificio está algo cerca del mío, pero nunca pregunté —Isak admitió.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es un problema, colega.

_Sólo son tres palabras._

* * *

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

 (13:32)

Vilde necesito un favor

* * *

Isak estaba frente a la puerta de Even, y el corazón en la garganta. _Sólo son tres palabras._

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y un chico de cabello negro abrió la puerta.

—Hola. Uhm, ¿Even está aquí? —Isak estaba muy nervioso.

—¡Hola! ¿Debes ser Isak? Soy Mikael, el compañero y mejor amigo —el chico extendió una mano entre ambos.

—Oh mierda, olvidé presentarme. Sí, soy Isak. Un gusto conocerte.

Isak se dio cuenta que no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de Even. _En realidad, ¿qué sé de él?_

—Even no está aquí —dijo Mikael—. Eres bienvenido a quedarte y esperarlo, pero tampoco creo que venga esta noche. Ha estado con sus padres por un tiempo.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —La mente de Isak volvió a estar de repente en modo pánico—. Gracias, Mikael.

Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando el otro chico volvió a hablar.

—Oye, esto va a sonar extraño, pero no resientas a Even por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Él está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Solamente. Merece esperar por él.

_No entiendo una mierda._

—De acuerdo.

* * *

**Even <3**

(19:03) Even, esperare para siempre si es lo que necesitas

Pero, ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

* * *

Requirió todo el valor de Isak presionar enviar. Y cuando Even no respondió de inmediato, el alma se le fue al piso. Caminó a casa con dolor en el pecho, y se sentía con ganas de llorar. Así que se tomó su tiempo. _Vilde no puede verme así._

Todavía tenía esperanzas que Even respondería. _Por favor, no me dejes._ He Todavía había esperado que saliera con otra excusa esta noche. _Por favor, por favor no me dejes._

Así que cuando Isak vio la bicicleta de Even en su calle, corrió hacia el edificio como un desquiciado.

.

Encontró a Even tendido sobre el piso frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Y tan pronto como alcanzó el último escalón, el chico se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre él como si físicamente no pudiera soportar estar separado de él por mucho tiempo. Isak pensó que sólo lo abrazaría, pero Even fue a por sus labios. Chocaron tan fuerte que Isak casi se cae por las escaleras de no haber sido por Even que lo estaba sujetando en con las dos manos sujetándole la cabeza. El chico más alto lo besó tan demasiada desesperación y pasión que se sintió con ganas de sollozar.

Cuando se separaron, Isak mantuvo los ojos cerrados y Even presionó las frentes. Sólo se quedaron ahí, respirando y jadeando, con las manos de Even sobre sus mejillas, y las de Isak sujetando la cintura del chico.

—Estúpido, estúpido chico —Even finalmente habló.

—¿Por qué soy estúpido? —Isak susurró.

—Eres estúpido si crees que voy a romper contigo. Nunca te voy a dejar.

Isak lloró por primera vez en tres años justo frente a su apartamento en los brazos de Even. Lloró pesadas lágrimas y sollozo hasta que su pecho ya no se sentía en llamas.

—Estaba tremendamente asustado y acabo de volver de tu apartamento y… —Isak dijo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, cariño. Sé que suena como el tópico más grande, pero soy yo. No eres tú. Haré que funcione. Lo prometo. He estado trabajando en ello. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Isak no tenía idea de lo que Even estaba hablando, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, con él. No lo dejó.

—Iba a venir a verte mañana pero cuando vi tu mensaje, simplemente no pude. Tenía que venir aquí.

Isak lo sujetó más fuerte.

_Son sólo tres palabras._

_._

Isak durmió por primera vez en una semana, seguro envuelto en los brazos de Even. El chico mayor no parecía dormir demasiado ya que continuaba dibujando círculos sobre el hombro de Isak y tocándole el cabello. Siempre que Isak despertaba en mitad de la noche, Even estaba ahí, besándole el cuello, susurrándole dulces y tontas cosas.

_—Te daré el mundo. Te daré el mundo._

_—Daría lo que fuera para estar contigo._

_—No merezco tenerte._

_—Yo te amo._

.

Even no se apartó de su lado esa semana. Incluso fue a clases en las que no estaba inscrito. Lo llevaba a auditorios vacíos y lo hacía gemir contra el proyector. Le succionaba el labio inferior frente a Jonas y Jakob y le tiraba de la pretina en la cafetería.

Isak se lo permitía porque quería todo. _Cualquier cosa que me des, la tomaré._

Even lo llevaba a cenar a restaurantes lujosos y les alquilaba smokings para la ocasión.

—Quiero que te veas bien —dijo.

—Cariño, te ves bien con todo —Isak replicaba y Even se quedaba sin aliento.

.

Unas semanas más tarde cuando Even le dijo que iba a comer con la exnovia, Isak hizo un puchero.

—Me gusta ese rostro. Los celos te sientan bien —Even provocó. Isak normalmente le habría dicho _vete al diablo._ Pero ya no, no.

—Sí, de hecho, estoy celoso. Muy celoso —Isak dijo, ganándose una autentico suspiro de Even.

—Vaya. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi novio? —Even se inclinó y lo besó.

_Novio._

—Ese pobre infeliz ha dejado este cuerpo. De ahora en adelante, me tienes a mí, Isak celoso.

—Au. Eres muy lindo. Pero Sonja y yo terminamos hace dos años. Literalmente acabado por completo.

Isak todavía estaba mirando fijo.

—Oh, entonces, ¿ahora quieres dificultar las cosas? De acuerdo, no me agrada ese tal Jakob. No me gusta la manera en que te mira —Even reveló.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cómo me mira?

—De la manera en que _yo_ te miro. I Conozco esa mirada. Yo inventé esa mirada —Even dijo. Isak rodó los ojos.

—¡Ojos en blanco, por fin! Mi novio todavía está por ahí — Even volvió a provocar.

_Mi novio._

Isak se puso de pie, los brazos alrededor del cuello de Even, y lo atrajo a un profundo beso.

—Tu novio te extrañará —Isak dijo finalmente.

—Tu novio también te extrañará.

 

* * *

**Número Desconocido**

(14:05) ¡Hola MALDITO ASSHOLE! Llámame cuando recibas esto

(14:27) wtf? Creo que te equivocas de numero

(14:27) Se trata de Even.

Se fue cuando estaba en el baño.

LLÁMAME TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDAS

(14:27) ¿quién diablos eres?

(14:28) Soy Sonja

* * *

 

Isak inmediatamente llamó a Even, pero no respondió.

 

* * *

**  
Even <3**

(14:33) ¿Even que diablos está pasando? Sonja me está diciendo que la llame

(14:49) ¿¿¿Even???

* * *

Isak llamó a Sonja, pero tampoco respondió. Estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, así que se dirigió al apartamento de Even. Vilde dijo que no podía dejarlo ir solo así que lo acompañó.

Mikael lo saludó y dijo que Even acababa de volver a irse.

—¿Estaba con Sonja?

—No, volvió de la comida, se cambió, y volvió a salir.

—Colega, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo? —Isak suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me corresponde contarlo. Lo siento, Isak.

* * *

**  
Número Desconocido**

Sonja por favor qué está pasando (18:12)

(18:13) ¡acabo de encontrarlo! tienes idea de lo que hiciste

(18:13) ¿cómo pudiste decirle eso a él? ¿¿¿Cuál es tu maldito problema??? ¿Si quiera eres una persona?

¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?? QUÉ HICE ¿¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL? (18:14)

(18:16) ¡ven al campus a la administración de seguridad!

* * *

Isak todavía estaba llorando cuando llegó ahí, y Vilde le sujetó la mano todo el tiempo. No sabía qué buscar porque no sabía cómo lucía Sonja. Pero supo quién era en el momento que ella gritó—. Ya era hora, joder —cuando lo miró.

—¿Eres Sonja? —preguntó con voz débil.

—¡Sí, y te conozco porque él me saturó con _fotos_ tuyas!

—¡Qué sucedió, por favor! ¿Dónde está Even?

—Sus padres acaban de recogerlo. El pobre acababa de colarse en el edificio de la Facultad de Leyes e intentó robar el tremendamente enorme globo terráqueo de una de las aulas.

—Hizo, ¿qué? ¡¿Por qué haría eso?! —el cerebro de Isak era un enredo de caos.

Sonja suspiró—. Porque él quería _darte el mundo._ Que cosa más cursi, honestamente.

—Este es un tipo de broma, ¿qué diablos? Esto no es gracioso. —Vilde dijo.

—¿Parece que me estoy riendo? —Sonja bit back–. Él está enfermo, de acuerdo. Ahora mismo está maniaco. Él es bipolar. _MENTALMENTE ENFERMO._ —Lo deletreó para Isak que dejó de respirar.

_Porque decidí que ya no quiero tener a personas mentalmente enfermas jodiéndome la vida._

—Se esforzó mucho para aceptar esto. No tienes idea lo mucho que le costó aceptarse, y luego, ¿qué hiciste? Fuiste y lo hiciste sentir una basura inservible. —Estaba sobre el rostro de Isak. Cada palabra se sentía igual que un cuchillo en su pecho. No podía para de llorar.

_Porque decidí que ya no quiero tener a personas mentalmente enfermas jodiéndome la vida._

Vilde se interpuso entre ellos.

—Cálmate. Él no sabía nada de esto. ¡¿Por qué lo estás atacando?!

—¡Porque él lo quebró! Even dejó sus medicamentos para que pudiera ser _normal_ porque _no podía dejarlo._ ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pude decir que estaba maníaco al momento que me saludó en el restaurante!

_Porque decidí que ya no quiero tener a personas mentalmente enfermas jodiéndome la vida._

Isak salió corriendo antes que Sonja pudiera clavar más el cuchillo. Corrió como un niño y únicamente se detuvo para vomitar.

_Porque decidí que ya no quiero tener a personas mentalmente enfermas jodiéndome la vida._

_Hijo de puta._

_Vete al diablo, Isak. Vete al diablo. ¡Simplemente, vete TÚ al diablo!_

.

Isak vomitó dos veces en un pequeño parque donde colapsó.

De repente todo cobró mucho sentido, toda la impulsividad, toda la espontaneidad, todo el tira y afloja, todas y cada una de las cosas que hacían de Even, Even; todo el asombro en los ojos, la magia en las puntas de los dedos. Todo lo que él hacía, lo hacía con amor. Isak lloró porque era tan indigno. ‘ _Voy a hacer que funcione’. ‘Estoy trabajando en ello’. ‘Confía en mí’. ‘Siento que no mente me está gastando bromas’. ‘Siento que estoy soñando, joder’. ‘Yo te amo’. ‘Te daré el mundo’. ‘Nunca te dejaré’. ‘No merezco tenerte’._

Simplemente pensar en cuanto dolor debió haberle causado a Even lo hacía querer ponerse en posición fetal y desaparecer, pero no podía. No lo merecería.

_There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy._

_'Nature Boy'_ nunca fue sobre él. Siempre fue sobre Even. Él era el chico encantador que le había enseñado a amar y ser amado en correspondencia. Even se las había arreglado para salvarlo de él mismo. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor.

Así que Isak lloró por otra hora, se puso de pie, y sacó su teléfono.

* * *

**  
Even <3**

(21:21)

Querido Even, yo te amo. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón  
Nunca antes amé a nadie, así que no se me da bien.  
Lo arruiné mucho. Lamentó que dije esas cosas.  
Lamento que te lastimé. Lamento que te hice sentir que  
tenías que ser alguien más. Por favor perdóname.  
Amo todo de ti y no quiero una vida  
sin ti. Nunca te dejaré. Te amo.

Isak

* * *

**  
Noora A. Sætre**

(21:42) Sí, lo amo.

(21:49) Jaja. Bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Ahora mismo no sé qué decir.  
> Espero esto no los decepcione.  
> Puede que hubiera estado escuchando O Helga Natt mientras escribía esto. Lloré lol.
> 
> Even Bech Næsheim es un ángel en todos los universos. <33
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	8. Lo que sea por ti, cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus hace algo.  
> Isak espera por Even.  
> Jakob hace algo.  
> Even se queda anonadado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Extensa actualización. Me gusta alejarme de las tramas típicas y predecibles, así que… no lo sé.  
> *abrazos*  
> Advertencia: Menciones de sexo.

Cuando Isak despertó la siguiente mañana, dos cuerpos estaban presionados contra ambos costados.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —Isak gruñó.

—Se llama acurrucar, Isak —respondió Vilde acercándolo al pecho—. Te estamos acurrucando.

—¡Qué diablos! ¡Quítame tus senos de encima! —Isak se liberó tanto de Vilde como de Eva que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Vilde leyó un artículo sobre los beneficios de acurrucarse cuando se está bajó mucho estrés. Una hormona que ayuda a dormir y relajarse o algo —dijo Eva, ahora sentada en la cama de Isak.

—Se llama oxitoxin y hace maravillas cuando se está bajo estrés —dijo Vilde.

—Antes que nada, se llama oxitocina. Segundo, salgan de mi cama —Isak respondió.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¡Eva! Estoy en la especialidad de biociencias, ¿recuerdas? Aparte, ¿qué estás _tú_ haciendo aquí?

—De acuerdo, Isak por favor no te enojes —dijo Vilde, sentándose sobre las rodillas y cogiéndole la mano izquierda—. Pero después de lo que ocurrió ayer, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Y Eva me llamó porque falté a la reunión del club ‘Relaxation’, así que se le conté lo ocurrido. Lo siento. Aunque, no lo escribí en el grupo y nadie más lo sabe. Lo prometo.

Vilde se veía arrepentida y sincera. Y mientras la primera reacción de Isak hubiera sido gritar más, él ya no era ese chico. Así que solamente le colocó la mano derecha sobre la de ella.

—No lo estoy. No estoy enojado, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo. Gracias, pero no necesitas hacerlo. De verdad estoy bien. Es Even por el que estoy preocupado.

Eva alzó la mano y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Isak.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —chilló.

—Has crecido mucho. Estoy orgullosa de ti —respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Vilde se puso de pie y dijo algo sobre preparar café y salió de la habitación de Isak. Isak se quedó con Eva en la cama.

—Solíamos ser mejores amigos, Isak. Quiero estar aquí para ti. Quiero volver a ser tu amiga —dijo.

—Uh. De acuerdo.

—Y lo siento por lo de ‘ _hacer fetiche_ ’ tu relación con Even. No era mi intención.

—¿ _Hacer fetiche_? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Isak estaba confuso.

—Sana dijo que así se decía, lo que hemos estado haciendo en el grupo. Lo siento.

Luego lo abrazó y él la soltó.

**.**

**Eva Mohn te agregó a Originales Arpías Malas**

* * *

**Número Desconocido**

(09:12) Hola Isak. Soy Sonja. Sólo quería decir que lo siento por gritarte ayer

(09:12) Estaba muy enojada cuando él me dijo lo que dijiste, pero tú no lo sabías

(09:13) Simplemente no te rindas con él, ¿sí?

(09:16) No me rendiré

(09:16) gracias

(09:16) Genial. Juro que normalmente no tan horrible persona

(09:17) no te preocupes por eso

(09:17) Me lo merecía

(09:18) ¿puedes darme la dirección de sus padres?

* * *

Isak fue saludado por la madre de Even cuando llegó a la casa. Ella era cálida y tenía la mirada más dulce. Los ojos más dulces. _Los ojos de él._

Ella lo reconoció de inmediato y le dio el abrazo más cálido. Isak se sintió ahogar.

—Isak, eres incluso más guapo que en las fotos —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ahora mismo Even está durmiendo, así que probablemente deberías regresar más tarde.

—Eh. De acuerdo. Gracias —rápidamente se secó la lágrima que se le derramó por la mejilla, pero ella lo vio.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo miró con nada excepto ternura.

—Él va a estar bien, querido. No llores.

.

Cuando Isak volvió a su apartamento, brincó cuando vio a Magnus en la sala de estar.

—¡Colega! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Uhm. Vilde dijo que era una emergencia así que vine en el primer bus —Magnus respondió—. En realidad, no es tan lejos, so.

Isak se giró para ver a Vilde que le evitó la mirada.

—¿Qué es esto, Vilde? —preguntó.

—De acuerdo, no estoy segura si lo sepas, pero la mamá de Magnus es bipolar. Pensé que podrían hablar —respondió.

Magnus lució confuso.

—¿¡Me diste un susto de muerte y llamaste llorando para que viniera y así poder hablar con Isak sobre mi madre!? —Magnus preguntó.

—Lo siento por mentir. ¿De acuerdo? Después podemos hablar de esto. Ahora mismo concentrémonos en Isak.

—¿Qué tiene Isak?

—¡Estoy justo aquí, dejen de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviera! —Isak exclamó.

—Su novio también es bipolar. E Isak lo fastidió —dijo Vilde.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes que Isak y Magnus hablaran al mismo tiempo.

—Espera, ¿eres gay?

—¿Acabas de exponerme a Magnus?

.

Magnus explicó que Even probablemente estaba deprimido en este momento, y que probablemente debería visitarlo. Isak reveló que nunca había visto triste a Even o mostrar alguna señal de depresión, y Magnus respondió que la depresión no era sólo un rostro triste.

—Quizás no estabas prestando atención. Quizás sólo veías aquello que querías —dijo Magnus.

_No merezco tenerte._

Isak recordó las tres semanas durante las que Even estuvo inaccesible tras el primer beso y se golpeó en la frente. Recordaba los rumores y la historia ‘colarse a una piscina’. Isak estaba tan ocupado percibiendo a Even como ese perfecto chico duende de ensueño que olvidó leer entre líneas. Él era tan indigno.

Luego Magnus habló de lo maravillosa que era su madre. Isak escuchó y sonrió, luego lo abrazó y lo dejó con Vilde en el apartamento.

Isak se dirigió al laboratorio de Computadoras y pasó el resto del día leyendo sobre el desorden bipolar y enfermedades mentales. Enterró el rostro en sus manos y lloró en silencio por algunos minutos tras leer sobre los episodios maníacos y lo brutal que podría ser la caída.

_Las señales estuvieron ahí justo frente a él. Joder._

_Lo siento tanto, cariño._

* * *

 

**Even <3**

(01:06) lo siento tanto isak

(01:07) lo siento

* * *

 

Isak corrió a casa de Even en pijama con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Cruzó la ciudad en mitad de la noche con los ojos bien abiertos, las lágrimas cayendo erráticamente, y un caótico cerebro esperando lo peor.

_La depresión puede llevar a pensamientos suicidas._

Esta vez, cuando la madre de Even abrió la puerta, ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos y estaba bostezando. Y cuando Isak alcanzó la habitación de Even, se derrumbó en el piso al ver que estaba a salvo, durmiendo profundamente.

.

Cuando Even despertó al siguiente día, Isak lo estaba abrazando, presionándole el pecho contra la espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de Even estaba aturdido.

—Te estoy acurrucando. Acurrucar librera oxitocina y ayuda a relajarte y dormir mejor.

.

Isak desarrolló una rutina. Acudía a clases y volvía a Even tan pronto como acababan. Pensaría mucho y profundo en alguna historia que contarle una vez que lo viera. Lo abrazaba fuerte, veían las películas favoritas con un poco de ayuda de la mañana de Even (¿Pretty Woman? ¿En serio?), y lo llevaba a caminar por el vecindario. Nunca le preguntaba cómo se sentía porque leyó en un foro que era la peor pregunta que realizar. Even mentiría sobre sentirse bien o se enfadaría consigo mismo por no sentirlo.

En cambio, Isak lo abrazaba cada noche, le besaba el cabello, y callaba con tiernos besos siempre que Even susurraba algo sobre que debería irse.

Era difícil, e Isak nunca había experimentado tanta impotencia como cuando se dio cuenta que no podía alejar el dolor e impotencia de Even con simplemente abrazarlo o besarlo. Así que esperó, y esperó, y esperó. En silencio sobre la cama, con sonrisas y besos y los brazos abiertos. Porque una vez Even lo había hecho por él. Porque Even valía la espera.

.

La sonrisa de Even lentamente comenzó a reaparecer. Y la primera vez que le mostró a Isak la característica sonrisa tras semana de días nublado, El chico más joven casi lloraba y lo besó jadeante.

.

Cuando Isak despertó a un Even presionado contra él con lo que parecía una erección matutina, jadeó y rápidamente sacó su teléfono.

* * *

 

**Magnus Fossbakken**

(10:08)

¡Even acaba de despertar con una erección! Es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

No lo sé. No creo que a mi mamá le pase eso.

Wtf Isak no me vuelvas a contactar

Lol mierda

* * *

Cuando Even despertó, Isak estaba sentado sobre sentado sobre las piernas, los dedos pasándole por la pretina.

—Isak, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ahora mismo te quito los pantalones, y luego te daré una mamada.

.

La cosa favorita de Isak en el mundo era mirar a Even alcanzar ña cumbre del placer. La mirada siempre se pondría intensa y se retorcería y gruñiría con esa voz más grave, enterrando las manos en el cabello de Isak, buscándole los ojos al chico, y susurrando cosas como ‘joder, eres tan perfecto’. Siempre envía un frenesí en Isak y nunca se cansaría de eso.

Por lo que se aseguró que Even pudiera alcanzarle el cabello, y se aseguró que Even pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, y se aseguró que Even pudiera jalarlo de entre las piernas y probarse en la boca de Isak cuando acabara.

—Yo te amo —dijo, el pecho inflándosele, la frente presionada contra la de Isak, las narices tocándose.

—Yo también te amo, cariño —dijo el chico más joven.

Eso era todo lo que Isak podía hacer por ahora. Tenía que ser suficiente. Sí, Isak besaba, y relamía, y acariciaba, y se ponía de rodillas. Pero nunca tuvo a alguien dentro de sí. Nunca confió en nadie lo suficiente para eso. Él era cínico y distante, pero siempre creyó que tenía que significar algo. Que convertirse una persona requería sentimientos y confianza. Que al menos deberías querer sumergirte en los ojos de la otra persona. Que la otra persona debería al menos significar el mundo entero para uno.

_Creo que estoy preparado._

.

—Siento que te engañé para enamorarte de mí —susurró Even en el cabello de Isak.

—¿Qué diablos? —replicó Isak bajo el brazo.

—No lo sé. Nunca firmaste para esta mierda —Even suspiró.

Isak se sentó derecho sobre la banca en la plaza principal de la Universidad donde habían decidido ‘relajarse’, y miró al chico más alto junto a él.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Para qué firmé?

—No lo sé. ¿Esto? ¿Yo? ¿Mi estropeado cerebro? Debí habértelo dicho la primera vez que te besé. Lo siento.

—Cierra la boca.

—Te perseguí por meses y nunca pensé en decirte que estaba estropeado. No fue justo contigo. Digo, ahora mismo podrías estar estudiando en el extranjero o descubriendo el mundo, pero en cambio estás atrapado conmigo. No puedo dejar de pensarlo.

—¡Cierra la boca, Even! —Isak ahora estaba enfadado—. Deja de decir esas cosas. No estás estropeado. ¿De acuerdo? Y no quiero estudiar en el extranjero. No firmé por la versión de ensueño de ti. Estoy aquí por ti, todas tus partes y fragmentos, incluso tu terrible gusto en música, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Susurró Even. Parecía derretirse. Así que Isak lo besó en la boca, profundo y con ganas.

—Isak, ¿esto está bien? Estamos en la plaza principal —Even le dijo contra los labios.

—Sí, ahora hacemos nuestras públicas de afecto, ¿bien? No me importa.

Así que Even le correspondió al beso y lo llevó sobre el regazo y se besaron por veintiún largos minutos hasta que estuvieron incómodos en los pantalones.

.

Isak lo estropeó. Salió con Jonas y Jakob a una fiesta de la escuela de Economía, y bebió, múltiples tragos. Tequila, Vodka, Gin, Whiskey, todo lo que le ofrecían.

—¿Gin? ¿Qué diablos Isak? —dijo Jakob.

Estaba tan molesto cuando Even no saldría con él. Así que continuó bebiendo.

_—Cariño, quiero que salgas y bebas y no te preocupes por mí por una noche._

_—Pero, ¡no quiero ir sin ti!_

_—Hazlo por mí, ¿por favor?_

* * *

 

**Even <3**

(02:01) Estoy jdidamnte ebrii yo h=e amo

(02:01) Yo t amo

(02:02) hombre demis sueños

(02:02) yo tee amoo mucjisimo

(02:03) jaja <33333

* * *

El primer pensamiento de Isak cuando despertó fue que esos labios no eran de Even. Así que empujó a quien fuera que estaba sobre él fuera de la cama tan fuerte que escuchó un golpe cuando llegaron al suelo.

Estuvo en pánico por unos veinte segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de Jakob en la oscuridad.

—Isak.

—¡Jakob! ¿Jakob estás aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? Enciende las luces, por favor, creo que alguien me está atacando. Alguien me está besando. ¿Dónde estamos?

Pero Jakob estaba tan ebrio como él ya que se había bebido cada trago igual que Isak.

_—¿Por qué **tú** estás ebrio? —Isak le preguntó, cuando bebió el quinto trago de tequila. _

_—Porque todo duele un carajo —Jakob respondió._

Jakob lo volvió a besar cuando subió a la cama. E Isak lo empujó más fuerte que la primera vez.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —gritó en horror.

—No lo sé. Estoy tan, tan ebrio, Isak.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Mierda. A veces creo que te amo o algo. Simplemente quiero protegerte todo el tiempo. Te mereces todo, sabes.

Isak se quedó de pie mirando la silueta de Jakob en la oscuridad. _Esa mirada. Yo inventé esa mirada._

Isak dejó a Jakob en la habitación y salió tropezándose de la fiesta.

* * *

 

**Even <3**

(03:04) ¡EVNE! JAKOB ME BESÓ LO SIENTO

(03:06) wtf?

(03:06) ¿dónde estás?

(03:06) ¿estás bien cariño?

(03:07) sí cariño todavía estoy en la fiesta

(03:07) puedes venir por favor

* * *

 

Cuando Isak despertó la mañana siguiente, Even estaba jugando con su cabello.

—¡Mierda! —se sentó.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche. Joder. ¡Tenías razón! ¡Jakob!

—Chist. Lo sé. Ya me lo contaste veinte veces.

—¿Te lo conté?

—Sí. Cuando llegué allá, y luego cuando te saqué de la fiesta, y en el taxi, y cuando llegamos a tu edificio, y cuando Vilde abrió la puerta, y cuando vomitaste por cuarta vez. ¿Debería continuar?

—Demonios. No sé de dónde vino eso. Oh Dios, ¿le pegaste? —Los ojos de Isak se ensancharon. Even rio.

—¿Quién? ¿Jakob? ¡No! Estaba vomitando cuando llegué a allá y gritando y Jonas se lo llevó. —Even estaba sonriendo.

—Gritando, ¿qué?

—No lo sé. Creo que te ama o algo. Fue bastante malo.

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué lo estaría, cariño? —Even rozándole la nariz.

—No lo sé. Me advertiste sobre él.

—No lo culpo por enamorarse de ti. Digo cielos, mírate —Even provocó e hizo enojar a Isak.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

(14:23)

¿Es normal que Even no esté celoso?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que no reaccionó en absoluto por lo de jakob

¿Qué con jakob?

Como sea no importa. A veces olvido que en realidad no estás en mi cabeza.

:’)

<3

Deberían follar

Entonces él mostrará sus verdaderos colores

¡¡¡WTF VILDE!!!

:p

El sexo gay suena candente

CERO CORRELACIÓN

Estoy segura que él está tremendamente celoso

Recuérdaselo

SÁCASELO

adiós

* * *

 

**Jakob**

(15:30) Hola isak soy todo un estúpido. Lo siento por lo de la otra noche

(16:18) está bien

* * *

Isak casi murió en el supermercado y casi murió una segunda vez cuando encontró a Even en el apartamento.

—¿Qué compraste? —Even sonrió, haciendo un gesto a la bolsa de plástico que Isak estaba llevando.

—Este. ¡Nada! Sólo, este, cosas al azar. Como, ya sabes, pasta de dientes, sabes.

—Estás tartamudeando.

—No estoy tartamudeando.

—Sí, lo estás. ¿Qué? ¿Vilde te volvió a hacer comprar tampones? —Even preguntó, divertido.

—Eh. Sí. Eso es —Isak mintió y corrió a la habitación de Vilde.

.

—¿Puedes besarme? —Isak preguntó.

—¿Qué clase de petición es esa? —Even sonrió.

—La última persona que me besó fue el tonto de Jakob. Me siento extraño. Y -

Isak no pudo terminar la oración antes que Even lo atacó, besándolo y presionándolo sobre la espalda en la cama.

—Hm. Sí. Esto me gusta —Isak dijo entre besos.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí, me gustan más tus besos. Tus labios son más suaves.

Even se tensó.

_Te tengo._

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Nada —Even respondió antes de volver a besar a Isak, esta vez más fuerte, mordiéndole el labio inferior, pasándole los dedos de una mano por el cabello, y presionando la otra contra su hueso de la cadera.

Isak lo acercó y le gimió contra la boca.

—Hm. Me encanta cuando me tocas así. Tus manos son más grandes. Me encantan tus manos —Isak estaba presionando y Even estaba por romperse. Subió las caderas para frotarlas contra el chico más alto y gimió más fuerte.

—Nadie se siente tan bien como tú sobre mí, Even.

—Joder.

—¿Qué, cariño? —Isak preguntó.

—Nada, sólo. —Even dejó de besarlo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¡Joder, enloquezco con tus manos tocándome!

_Jaja._

—¡Al carajo! ¡Lo voy a matar, joder! ¿Cómo diablo se atrevió a tocarte?

Todo lo demás en el mundo, los celos se veían bien en Even Bech Næsheim. 

—Él ya se disculpó conmigo. Estaba bromeando. Y él no me tocó. Apenas me besó y él estaba ebrio.

—No me importa.

—Sólo quería saber si podía ponerte celoso. Soy un idiota. Lo siento. No te enojes.

—No estoy enojado. Y ebrio o no, uno no se aprovecha de los amigos inconscientes.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿esto puede esperar? De verdad necesito que me hagas algo primero —dijo Isak antes de meter la lengua en la boca de Even.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Lo que sea por ti, cariño, lo que sea. —Even le respiró en los labios.

Isak se echó para atrás, gimiendo, perforó con sus ojos los de Even. Azul y verde. Verde y azul. Isak y Even. Even e Isak. 

—Fóllame.

 

* * *

**Originales Arpías Malas**

(19:08)

Hola chicos

chicas*

¿Pueden llevar la noche de vino a otro lugar esta noche?

Vilde: wtf Isak ¿por qué?

Vilde: ¿¿¿???

Se lo estoy sacando

Eva: 

Sana: ¿ese es el código para sexo o algo?

Eva: skdskkdjskdsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> LOL. Ups.  
> .  
> ¿Alguna idea de lo que viene?  
> .  
> ¿Pensamientos sobre Jakob? (Originalmente lo creé para causar drama, pero simplemente me apegué mucho a él. No lo sé. No creo que alguien que conozca y pase tiempo con Isak lo heriría intencionalmente.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> GIF: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Está ocurriendo!
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	9. Quiero que sea especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even hacen cosas.  
> Even planea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Me fue difícil escribir éste. Pero aquí vamos. <3

Cuando Isak salió de la habitación a la mañana siguiente, fue saludado por Vilde y Eva que estaban teniendo té por la ventana.

—¡Hola dulzura! Simplemente tenía que pasar y ver tu rostro de ‘conseguí pene’ —dijo Eva, una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó con no obsesionarte con mi relación con Even? —preguntó Isak, con un tono de malicia en su voz—. Aparte, ¿cómo sabes que fui yo el que recibió pene? ¿Y por qué siquiera importa? ¡Simplemente no se metan en mis asuntos!

Isak volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Eva y Vilde con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. No debió haber enviado ese mensaje al grupo antes de saber si el plan funcionaria.

.

—Fóllame.

Las palabras salieron suspendidas en el aire entre ellos, los labios de Even a un suspiro de los de Isak. El chico más alto se quedó sin palabras y simplemente miraba al chico atrapado bajo su peso con los ojos más abiertos.

La tensión estaba matando a Isak así que volvió a decirlo, esta vez sin rastro de humor en la voz, sencillamente lujuria y deseo y necesidad.

—Fóllame, por favor. Por favor.

—Yo. Eh. No lo sé. Isak, qué, eh. —Isak nunca había visto a Even tartamudear.

—Por favor, estoy preparado. Lo prometo. Por favor —Isak jadeó, sin importarle si se escuchaba desesperado.

—Cariño, no lo sé. Es tu primera vez. Y no quiero -. Ni siquiera creo tener lo que necesitamos. Sólo.

Isak interrumpió el balbuceo con un beso obsceno. Le mordió el labio superior y movió las caderas contra las de Even. Apenas podía reconocerse. Cuando retrocedió, cogió el rostro de Even entre sus manos.

—Even, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué crees que estaba actuando tan extraño cuando volví del supermercado? —Admitió.

Even lo miró por unos agonizantes segundos antes de sonreír.

—Isak. ¿Escondiste el lubricante en la habitación de Vilde? —preguntó.

—Cierra la boca. No lo digas en voz alta. Mierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Lubricante? Oh Dios. ¿Cómo es que estás preparado? No estás siquiera cerca de estar preparado —Even dijo mientras se liberaba del agarre de Isak. El joven chico hizo un vergonzoso intento de cogerle las manos.

—No, no. no. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te estás levantando?

—Voy a ir por el LUBRICANTE - ¿escuchaste eso? ¡LUBRICANTE! - a la habitación de Vilde. Luego voy a satisfacerte y ponerte a dormir.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos, Even?

—Isak. Acabo de salir de un largo turno en el laboratorio de cine, y estoy cansado.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que estás demasiado cansado para _follarme_? ¿Qué? —Isak no podía creer esto.

—Cariño, por favor no te enojes. Además, todo en lo que pienso ahora es el maldito Jakob. Y no quiero pensar en maldito Jakob mientras te hago el amor dulcemente por primera vez. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Hacerme el amor dulcemente? Oh Dios. Eres tan cursi, Even. No puedo creerte. —El rostro de Isak se ruborizó.

.

Even lo satisfizo y lo puso a dormir. E Isak volvió a ser el característico gruñón ser.

* * *

**Eskild Tryggvason**

(14:03)

¡Hola!

¿estás aquí?

¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Isak!! ¡¡Estás vivo!! ¡¡Y recuerdas mi existencia!!

Vaya, estoy muy honrado.

Puf olvídalo

¿Qué pasa? Cuéntale a tu gurú

Adiós

¿Problemas en el paraíso?

puf

¿Es normal que un chico te rechace cuando se lo pides desesperadamente?

Por un chico, te refieres a Even, tu novio, ¿verdad?

¿¿??

¿Isak?

Pufff de acuerdo, entonces él no quiere follarme

Vaya no necesitaba saber eso, pero de acuerdo

Y digo, me ofrecí

Incluso hice todo para ponerlo celoso y sacarlo de quicio

Pero resultó contraproducente

Isak

¿Intentaste manipular a Even para tener sexo contigo?

No wtf. Sólo dije algunas cosas sobre jakob

Quién es jakob

No importa

Isak nadie quiere ser manipulado para tener sexo

Especialmente si le importas y por lo que he visto, a Even de verdad le importas demasiado

Ponte en sus zapatos

Mierda, ¿crees que está enojado porque utilicé esa artimaña?

No lo sé, quizás deberías preguntarle

Soy un maldito asco

¡¡Gracias!!

¿Eso es todo? No ‘gracias gurú eres mi ejemplo y te admiro’

Adiós, Eskild

* * *

Isak se estaba sonriendo terrible. _Qué idiota. En qué estabas pensando._

Se sentía especialmente culpable porque estaba plenamente consciente de lo frágil que era Even y que cualquier cosa podía fácilmente metérsele a la cabeza. Sin embargo, había jugado con él para amortiguar sus inseguridades y obtener una falsa sensación de pertenencia.

_Soy el peor novio en el universo._

.

Isak pasó la siguiente semana intentando compensárselo a Even, pero el chico simplemente parecía ocupado todo el tiempo, siempre cogiendo más turnos en el laboratorio de cine donde trabajaba como asistente.

—¿Vas a venir, esta noche?

—No, cariño. Creo que estarás durmiendo para cuando acabe.

—Puedo esperarte —Isak sugirió al teléfono.

—No quiero que hagas eso. Necesitas tu sueño de belleza, de otro modo podría desenamorarme de ti.

—Puf.

Isak se inquietó y gruñón al minuto. Volvía a ser insufrible para todo mundo. Así que cuando Vilde le dijo que estaba ‘harta con su mierda’, admitió lo que le estaba molestando.

—Isak, sabes que literalmente puedes simplemente hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Fue como una bofetada en el rostro. _Por supuesto._

—¿Y decir qué?

—¡Lo que acabas de contarme! _Even por qué me estás evitando, todavía estás molesto porque utilicé el hecho de que el pobre Jakob me besó para ponerte celoso, por qué no me follarías si soy el chico más lindo en el mundo._ Algo así —dijo Vilde.

—No soy el chico más lindo en el mundo. Y lo haces sonar tan estúpido.

—¡Eso es porque es estúpido! Y para él eres el chico más lindo en el mundo. Puede que me lo haya dicho una o dos veces —Vilde le guiñó un ojo e Isak se derritió.

.

Isak dio un profundo respiro y soltó todo a Even que simplemente lo miraba con adoración.

—Eres tan lindo —dijo antes de darle un pico en los labios y gentilmente presionarlo contra la pared.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por esto has estado cauteloso conmigo?  —Even preguntó, las manos sobre la cintura en el desierto laboratorio de cine.

—Eh. Sí. —El chico más alto lo estaba mirando tan insistente que Isak no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—No estoy enojado por lo de Jakob. Estás perdonado. Lo prometo —Even dijo, moviendo una mano al rostro de Isak y pasándosela por el labio inferior. El chico más joven se estremeció.

—Y cariño —susurró—. Deseo tanto follarte, que duele.

Isak de hecho dejó escapar un gemido y rápidamente se colocó las manos sobre la boca. Even rio y retrocedió un paso.

—Sólo quiero que sea especial, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mierda —Isak todavía estaba agitado.

—Ahora, deberías irte antes que me despidan.

—Even, no hay nadie aquí –Isak consiguió decir.

—Hay cámaras por todas partes.

Isak corrió a casa con la mochila escondiéndole el frente de los pantalones.

* * *

**Even <3333 **

(11:13) Hola <3\. Eva nos está invitando a algo de Pascua en casa de ella. ¿Quieres ir?

(11:13) Es este sábado

(11:15) ¿Está bien si me voy antes?

(11:15) Sí, seguro. Tu familia tiene prioridad :)

(11:15) No. Tú. Ambos nos vamos antes. Tú y yo.

* * *

Cuando Even le dijo a Isak que iban a una excursión en el auto de la madre de él, no esperaba que pudieran acabar en unas montañas cubiertas de nieve en mitad de la nada.

—Even, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Cuando se estacionaron frente a una cabaña y Even se sacó las llaves del bolsillo, Isak dejó que esa fea parte de él lo embargara.

—Even, ¿estás, estás quizás maniaco? —preguntó dubitativamente.

—Puf. ¿No? No tengo que estar maniaco para hacer cosas buenas, Isak —Even respondió, rodando los ojos y llevándolo adentro de la mano.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es cosa mía! —provocando Isak.

—Trabajé duro para costear esto. Cogí turnos y trabajé como una mula, lo menos que podrías hacer es permitirme rodar los ojos —dijo Even antes de presionarlo contra la puerta al momento de cerrarla.

La respiración de Isak se atoró y los ojos se suavizaron. Amaba demasiado a este ridículo chico. _Demasiado, demasiado._

—Mierda, Even. No tenías que hacerlo. Me siento como una mierda de perdedor malagradecido. Me quejé tanto contigo por el trabajo en el laboratorio.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Fue difícil ocultártelo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esto? Puedo pagar la mitad si quieres. Ahorré un poco —Isak dijo.

Pero Even lo besó más y profundo, y presionó contra las caderas, haciéndolo retroceder y gemir.

—Chist. No hables más, cariño.

Entonces colocó las manos tras los muslos de Isak y lo levantó contra la puerta.

—¿Qué, qué estás haciendo? —Isak estaba jadeando.

Even lo cogió del cuello y miró directo a los ojos.

—Justo ahora te estoy presionando contra esta puerta, y después voy a follarte.

Isak dejó escapar un gemido mientras las rodillas se le vencían. Repentinamente estuvo muy agradecido por las manos de Even sujetándole detrás de los muslos.

—Mierda, Even —Isak externó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por esto me dijiste que no? Porque, ¿estabas planeando traerme aquí?

—Sí, quería que fuera especial —Even respondió honestamente.

—Eres muy cursi, oh Dios. —Le rio contra los labios y dejó que el chico mayor lo llevara a la habitación, donde quiera que eso fuera.

.

—¿Cómo me quieres? ¿Debería recostarme sobre el estómago?

—No, cariño. Quiero ver tus ojos.

.

—Por favor, por favor, estoy preparado —Isak se quejó bajo las cuidadosas manos y concentrada mirada de Even.

—No. Todavía no.

—Por favor, Even. Por favor. —Isak era un desastre.

—No quiero lastimarte. Confía en mí. Esto es importante. —Even le besó la frente antes de volver a bajarle entre las piernas.

.

Cuando Even primero se introdujo en él, Isak juraba que podía ver las estrellas. Gritó y se estremeció de dolor, y estaba retorciéndose y jadeando debajo del chico más alto.

Así que Even lo besó, y le relamió la boca, y le pasó las manos sobre el estómago, y lo tranquilizó, y le susurró lindas tonterías.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, cariño. —Lo besó—. Respira. —Lo volvió a besar—. Relájate, Isak. Te tengo. Te tengo, cariño.

.

Isak todavía estaba llorando para cuando Even había encontrado un ritmo, pero ya no era por dolor. Así que le sujetó el cabello, y lo encontró a medio camino, gimiendo entre cada embestida.

—Yo te amo —le susurró contra los labios—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Even era un verdadero desastre encima de él, los músculos tensándose, labios entreabiertos, ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo, el sudor goteándole de la frente.

—Tan perfecto para mí, cariño —Even le repetía una y otra vez en la coyuntura del cuello, contra los labios, en el cabello—. Tan hermoso. Te amo demasiado. Eres tan perfecto.

Así que Isak jaló más fuerte y levantó más las caderas y gimió como si pudiera morir justo ahí con Even entre sus piernas.

—Even, por favor —jadeó una vez, dos, y luego perdió la cuenta, en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo.

Todo lo que alguna vez había hecho o dicho o vivido se sentía insignificante en el momento. Nada más importaba. Nada excepto el sonido de los cuerpos volviéndose uno, nada excepto los ojos azules de Even luciendo lo más oscuro que los había visto, nada excepto el pulgar de Even sobre el labio inferior susurrando—. Mírame, abre los ojos, Isak. Mírame, cariño.

Nada de lo que Isak hubo leído en los incontables foros que había frecuentado lo prepararon para el temblor que le invadió el cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo, como si tuviera todo el cuerpo en llamas, como si algo se estuviera formando dentro de él, todo él, y estaba amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento, llevándose con él.

Isak únicamente había leído sobre la felicidad pura, pero lo supo cuando la sintió. Así que mordió el hombro de Even para amortiguar un vergonzoso grito.

—¡E-Even!

Volvía a estar completo.

.

—Oh Dios. ¡Oh Dios! —Isak todavía estaba recuperándose mientras Even le secaba las lágrimas del rostro y comenzaba a calmarse y masajearle las piernas.

—Isak, ¿te lastimé?

—¡Oh Dios, Even! No creo nunca haber sentido algo así. Necesito un minuto. Vuelvo a sentir ganas de llorar. Cielo Santo. Abrázame.

.

Intentaron cocinar, pero acabaron quemando la comida.

—Pásame el cardamomo, Isak, para r favor.

—No.

—¿No? —Even se burló, girando la cabeza para mirar a Isak que únicamente vestía una de las playeras de Even.

—No.

—Cariño, necesitas comida dentro de ti.

—Lo único que necesito dentro de mí eres tú.

Even dejó caer la espátula que estaba sosteniendo.

\--

Cuando se dirigían de regreso a la ciudadanía y pararon en la casa de los padres de Even, Isak se sintió arder justo bajo la mirada de la madre de Even.

—Isak, querido, hoy estás brillando. ¿Te divertiste en las montañas? —dijo mientras Even entró para coger algunas golosinas de pascua.

La cara del joven chico estaba ruborizada y se retorció mientras fragmentos del fin de semana comenzaban a pasársele por la mente.

_—Even, más fuerte, por favor. Sí. Sí. Sí._

_Mierda._

—Sí, fue encantador. Gracias por permitirnos llevar su carro.

—El placer es mío, Isak. —Le descansó la mano sobre el hombro y él se inclinó hacia la muestra de afecto.

—Gracias a _ti_ por hacer a mi chico tan feliz. El júbilo final de una madre siempre es la felicidad de los hijos.

* * *

**Mamá**

(18:19)

Feliz pascua mamá. Es Isak. Espero estés  
bien. Estoy saliendo con un chico y se llama Even.  
Te encantará. A todo mundo le encanta. Lo siento si soy una  
decepción o si te causo desasosiego. Nunca  
quise hacerlo. Alguien me dijo que todas las madres  
son felices cuando sus hijos son felices. Estoy muy feliz  
mamá y quiero que también seas feliz. Te amo. Isak.

(10:53)

Para Isak, mi hijo: desde el primer segundo que te vi  
el 21 de junio de 1999 a las 21:21, te he amado, y  
siempre te amaré.

* * *

—¡Hola, Isak! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje sexual de Pascua con Even? —Vilde y Eva lo saludaron al momento que volvió de la casa de Even.

—Tremendamente asombroso —respondió Isak.

.

—Deberíamos ir a estudiar al extranjero, Isak —dijo Even mientras casualmente dejaba el café.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con la mierda de estudiar en el extranjero? —Isak rodó los ojos.

—No es mierda, colega. También estoy considerando hacer solicitud —dijo Jonas levantando la vista del libro.

Estaban en la cafetería del campus.

—¿Por qué? Estamos en Noruega. La educación es gratis y, de hecho, buena. ¿Por qué querrían ir a otro lugar? —Isak preguntó.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Jonas—. Viajas por meses y es más económico porque te quedas en el alojamiento del campus. Y realmente no tienes ninguna responsabilidad. ¿ _Cuándo_ viajarías tú? ¿Cuando comiences a trabajar y tengas que rogar por unos días de vacaciones?

—¿Quién dijo que quiero viajar? Isak.

—¡Isak! —dijeron Jonas y Even al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tal vez quiero viajar, pero no hay prisa. Además, vivimos en Escandinavia, podemos ir a cualquier parte de Europa y no necesitamos pasar meses en otro lugar.

—¿Conoces los acuerdos bilaterales que tiene UiO con Japón? ¿Qué tan genial es eso? —dijo Jonas.

—Jonas, no quiero ir hasta Japón. Digo, no hablo japonés y la comunicación en inglés sería extraña.

—También hablan inglés en Japón, cariño —dijo Even.

—Primero que nada, no me llames ‘cariño’ en público. Segundo, eso no es a lo que me refería.

—Siempre podemos ir a América, **_cariño_**. La Universidad de San Diego tiene un asombroso programa de Artes Visuales y estaría cerca de Hollywood. Y UC Berkeley tiene un asombroso programa de Biología Molecular y Celular, justo lo tuyo.

—¿América? ¿Qué diablos, Even? Eso está al otro lado del mundo, y tienen a Trump. Sin mencionar que hacen pagar a la gente por educación —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, sí, pero los programas bilaterales significan que no pagas colegiatura y cosas —Even respondió.

—Sí hombre, es realmente interesante y UiO tiene asociaciones con ambas escuelas —agregó Jonas.

Isak entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo saben tanto de estas cosas, ambos?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Isak se repitió.

—Mierda. De acuerdo. Jakob pudo haber mencionado que te detuviste y miraste un afiche del programa de biología de UC Berkeley hace un mes o algo. Y puede haber dicho que lo buscaste en el teléfono y lo llamaste "uno de tus sueños" o algo. Y puede que se lo dijera a Even —dijo Jonas.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Estás conspirando con Jakob, el que no ha hablado a mis espaldas en semanas?

—Bueno, hablamos y él “realmente lo siente”. Él fue a vernos lo que fue muy amable de su parte. Bien tipo. Aunque, Jonas todavía lo está molestando —dijo Even.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo te atreves a manipularme para ir a América? ¿Y desde cuándo Jonas y tú son cercanos? —Isak estaba confuso.

Los chicos chocaron puños.

—¿Ahora chocan puños? Oh Dios. ¡Adiós!

.

Isak fue admitido en el programa de UC Berkeley como lo planeado, pero Even no fue aceptado en UC San Diego.

.

—No voy a ir, carajo.

—Sí, vas a ir.

—¡No! No me voy sin ti. Además, ¿cómo podrían no aceptarte, qué diablos? —Isak estaba lanzando sus extremidades alrededor de la plaza principal del campus, furioso.

Even lo miró a los ojos, lo besó profundo y lento, y pasó el pulgar por la quijada de Isak.

—No importa. De todas maneras, nunca voy a ser expedir una visa de estudiante con mi historial de allanamientos e intrusiones —Even rio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a reírte y sonreír ahora mismo?

—Porque vas a vivir tu sueño, cariño. Vas a brillar y hacer cosas maravillosas. Estoy muy emocionado de que veas el mundo.

Isak sólo lo miró con ojos húmedos, un corazón hinchado, y pesar en el pecho.

_—Te daré el mundo._

_Pero para mí, tú eres el mundo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> LOL. No se preocupen no iré por la ruta del desasosiego. Quiero decir, será ligeramente angustiante por mi sentir, pero nada excesivo. Ahora ellos están prácticamente casados.  
> Comenten si sintieron algo. Me requirió demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo escribir ESA escena. Saben a la que me refiero.
> 
> ¿Qué piensan de Jonas y Even (y Jakob) uniendo esfuerzos para que Isak viva su sueño?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	10. ¿Me extrañas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even intentan la larga distancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Pude haberme pasado ligeramente con la cantidad de palabras en este capítulo. Podría haberlo dividido en dos capítulos, pero no sé. Simplemente tenía TANTO que decir. lo siento. fjskkdjsjkds

—Eso suena asombroso, Isak. Bien por ti —dijo Vilde cuando él anunció que Even y Jonas estaban acosándolo para que se fuera a California por un semestre.

Luego ella cogió la laptop de la mesa de la cocina, y se pasó el resto del día en la habitación.

Era un hermoso y soleado día de mayo, y Vilde nunca se encerraba cuando estaba hermoso y soleado.

.

—¿Vilde? Voy al supermercado. ¿Necesitas algo? —Isak preguntó, apoyado frente a la habitación de ella.

—No. No necesito nada, Isak. Compraré mis propias cosas —respondió.

—Caray, ¿qué diablos? —Isak abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me estás gritando?

—¡Oh, no lo sé! ¿Quizás porque te vas a California y nunca pensaste en contármelo? ¡A mí! Isak, vivimos juntos por un año. Te alimenté y limpié tras de ti y te abracé cuando estabas teniendo una crisis existencial. ¡Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es contármelo! ¡Vete al diablo!

Isak se quedó ahí, la boca ligeramente abierta, la mirada suave, mirando fijo a Vilde que estaba en la cama viendo algo en la laptop y comiendo chocolate. Vilde nunca comía en la cama.

—Oh Dios, Vilde —Isak suspiró, el corazón calentándosele un poco—. ¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, cielos! Ni siquiera sé si me voy. Hice solicitud hace un mes, pero no creo que me aceptarán. Y sólo son cinco meses. No me iría para siempre. Eres tan jodidamente dramática.

Vilde cogió una de las almohadas y se la arrojó.

—¡Te odio!

—Claro. Lo que sea, pero deja de comer en la cama. Vas a estropear las sábanas y es mi turno de hacer la lavandería esta semana —dijo Isak, caminando hacia la cama y haciéndola a un lado de manera que pudiera sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Justo ahora, estoy por abrazarte, Vilde. Y luego voy a arrastrarte de manera que puedas comprar tus propias cosas.

.

Isak canceló su vuelo cuatro veces en dos meses.

—Se acabó. No voy a ir, carajo.

—Isak, cariño, estoy cansado. ¿Podremos tener esta conversación por vigésima novena ocasión mañana? —dijo Even, la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Isak, los brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico más joven.

—No necesito ir a Berkeley para involucrarme en investigación de biología celular. ¡Digo, también tenemos buena investigación! A parte, quieren que pague seguro, ¿qué diablos? Son aproximadamente siete mil coronas. ¿Qué diablos con el país?

—Isak, puedes costearlo. Has estado trabajando mucho todo el verano en el laboratorio —dijo Even, los ojos cerrados.

—No me voy. No quiero. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si te dejara por una escuela de lujo? Además, no puedo pasar cinco meses lejos de ti. ¿Qué diablos?

—Sí, cariño tú puedes. Hablaremos por Skype todos los días. Incluso me crearé un Snapchat por ti.

—¡Even, la diferencia horaria es horrible! Y es tan cálido allá. Sabes que odio cuando hace calor. Y leí que el sabor del café es asqueroso. A parte, todo es costoso en América, y no quiero tener que llamar a mi papá para pedirle dinero. Además, ¿y si me necesitas? No podré simplemente volar de regreso en la noche, y -

Even lo calló con un beso, suave y tierno, uno de esos besos que hacían olvidar a Isak su nombre y lo que estaba pensando, uno de esos excitante besos de Even.

—Eso no es justo, joder. No puedes simplemente interrumpirme así —Isak suspiró luego que los labios se apartaron.

—Sí, puedo. E Isak, no necesitaré que vueles de regreso en una noche. Soy bipolar, no un niño. No necesito que me cuides cada minuto del día. Puedo cuidarme solo. Y prometo que lo haré, por ti. ¿De acuerdo? —Even dijo, presionándole un beso en la frente.

Isak se derritió y acurrucó con el chico más alto, escondiendo el rostro en la coyuntura del cuello.

—Joder, Even. Soy yo el que te necesita cerca cada segundo del día. No sé cómo carajo voy a sobrevivir —le susurró contra la piel, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose ser honesto por un minuto.

Even apretó el agarre y sostuvo a Isak más cerca.

—Lo harás. Si alguien puede hacerlo, somos tú y yo —dijo Even.

—Y si, y si dejas de quererme cuando esté allá. Yo Sólo - —Isak preguntó dubitativamente, acurrucándose más cerca, todavía escondiéndose de los ojos de Even ya que no podía encararlo mientras tenía las inseguridades por la superficie.

—Isak, ¿qué diablos, cariño? —Even lo liberó y sentó—. ¡Nunca te dejaría de querer! Te perseguí durante meses, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero no me podrías ver todos los días.

—Eres tan ridículo. Moriría antes de dejar de quererte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cielos, eres tan cursi. No puedo contigo. ¿ _Morirías antes de dejar de quererme_? ¿Qué diablos? ¿De dónde sacas esas horribles líneas? —Isak estaba sonriendo y escondiendo el rostro en sus manos, todavía tendido en la cama.

—Deja de lastimarme y reírte de mis linead. Digo en serio cada palabra —dijo Even, sonriendo y cogiendo las manos de Isak y apartándoselas del rostro.

Isak tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Even besó cada una de ellas.

—Yo. Nunca. Dejaré. De. Quererte —dijo, puntuando cada palabra con un beso en algún lugar del rostro de Isak—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Isak estaba ruborizado.

—Ahora, ¡follemos! —Even dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dia-? Pensaba que estabas cansado —Isak dijo, el pecho con ligero pesar.

—Bueno, ya no —dijo Even, ahora a horcajadas sobre Isak—. Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

—Joder, sí. —Isak extendió el brazo para deshacerse de los pantalones, pero Even lo cogió de la muñeca.

—No.

—No?

—No. Te quedas quieto. Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Even—. Necesito que seas un buen chico. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?

—Puf, sí. Joder, sí. Oh Dios —Isak gritó.

.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo atractivo que eres, Isak?

.

—Even, a veces pienso que no te merezco.

* * *

  **Vilde Hellerud Lien**

(01:12)

¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Puedes decirle a Even que deje de embestir el cabecero contra la maldita pared? ¡Estoy intentando dormir!

(09:07)

jaja mierda

* * *

 El vuelo de Isak fue el 21 de agosto a las dos de la tarde, y el de Eva era al día siguiente. Ella iba a ir a la Universidad de Tennessee para “experimentar América”.

Vilde les dio una gran fiesta la noche anterior al vuelo de Isak en el apartamento de _ella_ ahora que Isak se había mudado. La habitación todavía estaba desocupada. Ella todavía estaba seleccionando candidatos potenciales.

.

Isak se mantuvo alejado del alcohol ya que no quería terminar emocional y haciendo alguna estupidez. Vilde ya estaba llorando a las 22:00.

Isak no pudo evitar temblar cuando vio a Jakob en la multitud de rostros de la fiesta. _Permanece calmado. Permanece calmado._

—¡Hola, Jakob!

Una chica se le estaba colgando del cuello, así que Jakob educadamente le pidió que les diera un minuto.

—Caray, ¿una chica? —Isak bromeó.

—¿Bisexuales? ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? —Jakob bromeó en respuesta, una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Debí saberlo al momento en que comenzaste a llamarme ‘chico lindo’.

—Lo supe al momento en que dijiste que querías hablar sobre ‘ _cosas de hombres’_ para ser honesto. Fue adorable —admitió Jakob, riendo.

Isak se calló en ese momento y comenzó a buscar los ojos de Even por el lugar.

—Mierda. Estoy haciendo esto muy incómodo. Lo siento —Jakob volvió a ser el desastre balbuceante—. Estoy, estoy aquí para disculparme nuevamente por el desastre del semestre pasado. De verdad me odio por lo que hice. Y entiendo que nunca quieres volver a ser mi amigo, Isak.

—Jakob. Está bien. Está bien. Ya casi lo supero —dijo Isak.

—Bueno, me voy a mudar el próximo semestre porque Jonas también me odia bastante. Pero quería darte algo.

—¿Qué?

Jakob se sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo y la entregó a Isak.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo.

Era un pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo, parecido a lo del Swiss Army, pero más elegante. Isak estaba confundido.

—En caso, que algún otro imbécil intente brincarte encima cuando estés inconsciente —dijo Jakob.

—Colega, ¿qué diablos? Esto es jodido. ¿Me estás animando a apuñalar a alguien? Sabes que no puedo llevar esto en el avión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, puedes. Lo busqué en Google. Sólo regístralo en tu equipaje si quieres.

—Estás jodidamente loco —dijo Isak.

—Sí, bueno. Fue de mi papá, y cuando me lo dio simplemente pensé en ti —dijo Jakob—. En realidad, no tienes que usarlo. Preferiría que sólo la utilizaras para cortar cosas, no personas.

Isak correspondió a la sonrisa y de repente estuvo aliviado cuando sintió las familiares manos sobre su cintura.

—Oh hola, Jakob. ¿Intentando robarme a mi novio otra vez? —dijo Even.

—Puf, vete al diablo. —Jakob rodó los ojos, alejándose—. Pero gracias por invitarme, Even.

—No hay problema.

.

—¿¡Jakob te dio un cuchillo!? —Even preguntó, un poco perplejo.

—Sí y de cierta manera implicó que debería haberlo apuñalado cuando dijo esas cosas. Fue tan extraño, considerando que no me ha hablado a la cara desde el incidente.

—Sí, con respecto a eso. —Even pausó—. Pude haberle dicho que se alejara de ti por una vez. Lo siento. —Se veía arrepentido.

—Ah, ¿se lo dijiste? —Isak estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Probablemente lucía ridículo.

—Sí. —Even estaba mirando al piso, así que Isak lo hizo levantar la mirada al subirle la barbilla con el dedo índice.

—Y, ¿por qué hiciste eso, cariño? —Isak preguntó, los ojos llenos de anticipación.

—Uhm, porque uno no, eh, perturba a sus amigos inconscientes.

—¿Por qué más? —Los ojos de Isak estaban brillando y Even simplemente los miraba.

—Porque eres mío —replicó, la voz rasposa y grave, antes de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento frente a todos los que conocían.

Even Posesivo era casi el Even favorito de Isak.

.

Isak se emocionó más y más mientras la fiesta llegaba al final. Vilde lo abrazó seis veces, Jonas lo besó dos veces en la mejilla, e incluso Sana le dijo que lo extrañaría. Para cuando todos se fueron, sólo quedaban Even y él en el apartamento, Vilde habiéndose ido a pasar la noche a casa de Eva.

Isak bromeaba mientras vaciaba las latas de cerveza en la tarja, pero Even no reía. Even siempre se reía de sus bromas.

En cambio, lo abrazó desde atrás y meció ambos cuerpos por unos minutos.

—Voy a extrañarte demasiado —Even le susurró en el cabello.

Isak se tensó y las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. _Mierda. No llores. Lo molestarás._

—Bueno, también voy a extrañarte —en vez de eso sonrió, girando en los brazos de Even.

Se besaron por veinte minutos hasta que estuvieron muy incómodos en los pantalones.

—Even.

—Sí, cariño.

—Te necesito, te necesito dentro de mí.

—De acuerdo.

.

Isak estaba inmóvil debajo de Even la que fue su cama, sin sábanas, sintiéndose ligeramente mal por quién iba a heredar ese colchón. Luego que Even lo consideró preparado, Isak los hizo girar de manera que estuviera a horcajadas sobre él.

—Isak, ¿qué estás -

—Quiero montarte.

—Mierda, de acuerdo.

.

La confianza de Isak duró un buen momento antes que las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaran a correrle por las mejillas. Even sabía lo que significaban esas lágrimas. Sabía lo que esas lágrimas decían. _Por favor pídeme que me quede._ Claro que lo sabía. Así que, se sentó, con Isak todavía sobre él, los brazos envolviéndole la espalda, y lo encontró a medio camino.

.

Cuando Isak no paraba de llorar y ya no podía alejarlo, Even dio la vuelta a ambos y lo recostó sobre la espalda.

—No llores, cariño. Por favor, no llores —le susurró al oído.

Así que Isak extendió los brazos y lo abrazó mientras Even lo penetraba como si todo el mundo estuviera por derrumbarse.

—Even, no pares. Por favor.

Isak lloró hasta que ya pudo más.

_Por favor, dime que me quede. Por favor._

Even no se lo dijo.

.

Cuando Isak despertó en mitad de la noche, Even estaba llorando en silencio cerca de la ventana.

.

Isak fue el último en abordar el avión ya que seguía volviendo a la línea de seguridad para abrazar y susurrarle tonterías a Even, que lo levantaba del piso en cada ocasión.

Ambos lloraron en brazos del otro, causando que algunas personas se detuvieran y también lloraran.

—Ve Isak, simplemente ve antes que muera en este aeropuerto.

.

Isak lloró las primeras tres horas en el avión debajo del antifaz para dormir, hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo: una nota de Even.

 

 

 

> _Querido Isak,_
> 
> _No llores. Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida. Me destroza saber que no podré tocarte, escucharte reír, y dormir a tu lado por meses. Pero podemos lograrlo._
> 
> _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres la persona más brillante e inteligente que conozco. Te mereces esto. Te mereces todo._
> 
> _Te amo._
> 
> _Even_

.

 

Isak odiaba todo con respecto a América. Odiaba el café. Odiaba los grandes carros y el costoso uso del aire acondicionado. Odiaba que nunca podía decir la temperatura o distancias ‘ _¿Qué diablos es Fahrenheit? ¿Qué diablos es una pulgada?’._ Odiaba el hecho de que todo fuera al revés como la manera de cerrar las puertas, el hecho de que el primer piso fuera en realidad la planta baja, y el hecho de que los precios no incluían impuestos.

Pero, sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de que Even no estuviera ahí.

.

—¡Even, háblame! —se quejó por Skype.

—Cariño, estoy trabajando en mi script para la competición.

—¡Tuve que despertarme a las 6AM para esto!

–Te refieres a las 6 horas, ¿verdad? Oh hombre.

.

Hablaban por Skype todos los días las primeras semanas. Even nunca faltaba un día e Isak despertaba al alba si tenía que hacerlo.

—Así que tu compañero, ¿eh? Nuevamente, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Logan?

—Even, lo odio. ¿Puedes creer que tengo que compartir habitación con ese tipo? Por qué hacen las habitaciones compartidas. ¡Es una tortura!

—Bueno, sólo asegúrate que no intente nada mientras estás durmiendo.

—Even, él es tan heterosexual como el que más.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, ese tipo resultó estar enamorado de ti —Even provocó.

—Ya podemos dejar hablar de sobre Jakob, oh Dios.

.

Isak y Even se calentaron durante las sesiones de Skype. Pero se detuvo cuando Logan abrió la puerta y encontró a Isak jadeando, medio desnudo frente a la computadora, y hablando en noruego con alguien que definitivamente era un chico.

.

—Even, creo que está traumatizado.

—Lo superará —Even rio.

.

—Entonces, cuéntame de tus clases.

—Even, todo aquí es jodidamente fácil. ¡Creo que por eso la gente paga dinero para ir a la escuela, porque es jodidamente fácil!

—Isak, todo no es fácil. Simplemente eres demasiado inteligente.

.

Isak le contó a Even sobre sus clases y lo mucho que le encantaba entrar a alguno de los grandes laboratorios. Y Even escuchaba y asentía a través de la cámara y sonreía. Y a Isak le encantaba demasiado.

Para la tercera semana, una de los profesores de Biología Molecular y Celular lo apartó de la clase, e Isak esperaba que le comentara el hecho de que era odioso con todo mundo y corregía a la gente cuando estaban tan claramente equivocados. _Sana estaría orgullosa._

En cambio, le preguntó si quería unirse a un grupo de investigación como un interno de medio tiempo. En realidad, no tendría responsabilidades y no trabajaría incontables horas, pero tendría acceso a algunos de los experimentos e investigaciones claves.

.

—Even, ella dijo que yo tengo potencial. Oh Dios. ¿Estoy muy feliz?

—Estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti, Isak.

.

Isak ya no era capaz de despertarse al alba y estaba cansado la mayoría del tiempo cuando volvía del laboratorio. Even no lo resentía. Simplemente también se ocupó, trabajando en el Laboratorio de Medios Audiovisuales y en guiones.

Se enviaban ridículos snaps y se etiquetaban en imágenes fortuitas.

.

—¿Por qué me mandas snaps de una pared, Isak?

—Tenemos una racha de 27 días, Even. No podemos romperlo.

.

Isak comenzó a salir y pasar tiempo con otros estudiantes de intercambio. Una chica francesa en particular, Marine, le recordaba a Vilde, así que se quedó al lado de ella. La veía autodestruirse cada fin de semana y la llevaba de regreso al campus cuando los chicos comenzaban a tocarla demasiado.

—Eres jodidamente lindo, Isak. ¿Por qué tienes que ser gay? —dijo ella.

Isak se quedó en silencio.

—Espera, ¿eso fue algo grosero que decir? Lo siento. Estoy tan ebria.

.

Cuando Marine comenzó a etiquetar a Isak en fotos con leyendas como “Él me compra tampones”, recibió furiosos mensajes de Vilde.

.

**@ElleVilleVillde Eres la única para mí, Vilde. Lo prometo <3**

.

Isak bebió una vez en Halloween. No se disfrazó porque era Isak. Pero se acurrucó con un alto chico rubio y lo llamaba Even.

Cuando abrió los ojos, rápidamente se alejó del chico.

—¡No eres mi novio! —dijo en inglés.

—No, pero podría serlo.

Isak fue escoltado fuera de la fiesta por sacarle al chico rubio el pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo que Jakob le había dado.

.

—Mierda, Even. Casi soy deportado. Y ese chico les dijo a todos que intenté apuñalarlo. ¡Joder! Estaba tan ebrio. Y, ¿adivina qué? Cuando fui a Dunkin’ Donuts al día siguiente, él estaba tras la caja. ¡Yo estaba mortificado!

Even rio y le dijo que dejara de llevar ese cuchillo a todas partes.

.

—Even, le ponen canela al maldito café. ¿Qué diablos?

.

—Even, el director del laboratorio me permitió manejar mi propio experimento hoy. Casi lloraba.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño.

.

Isak iba a encontrarse con Eva el fin de semana de los Veteranos e iban en un viaje en carretera al Gran Cañón.

Pero en la segunda semana de noviembre, Even comenzó a llamarlo en los momentos más fortuitos, enviándole treinta y cuatro snaps seguidos, y etiquetándolo en cincuenta y seis publicaciones al momento. Así que cuando Isak despertó con los noventa y ocho mensajes de Even, lloró en sus palmas.

.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente como cuando se dio cuenta que Even estaba divagando a la deriva. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar y gritar al teléfono.

—¡Vilde! Por favor llámale a su mamá. ¡Por favor!

—¿Sonja? Puedes ver a Even. ¡Creo que algo está mal! ¡Por favor!

—Mikael, por favor escríbeme si va a casa.

.

—Papá, por favor, por favor. Nunca te he pedido nada en mi vida. ¡Por favor, por favor cómprame un vuelo a Oslo! ¡No tengo suficiente dinero! Por favor. ¡Siento que voy a morir! Por favor, papá. Te lo ruego —sollozó al teléfono mientras Marine se sostenía la mano.

* * *

  **Sonja**

Hola Isak. Even ha sido hospitalizado

pero ahora está bien. Él no

durmió por varios días e hizo un

desastre en su laboratorio. Pero sus padres están

arreglándolo. Fue un poco intenso esta

ocasión por eso lo llevaron al

hospital pero no te preocupes. Él no

querría que te preocuparas.

* * *

 El padre de Isak no pudo comprarle un vuelo inmediato y dijo que tenía que esperar algunas semanas.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Me estás diciendo que ningún vuelo va a Oslo ahora mismo? ¡Jódete! ¡Sabía que no podía contar contigo!

.

Isak se calmó una vez que encontró un correo electrónico de la madre de Even en su bandeja de entrada.

 

 

> _Isak querido,_
> 
> _No te preocupes. Even estará bien. Trabajó en exceso y no se apegó a su horario de sueño. Creo que eso desató la reacción en cadena y después de eso descuidó la medicación. Mañana sale del hospital y de ahí te mantendré informado. Les pedí a tus padres no comprarte un vuelo si se los pedías. Even me lo pidió hace unas semanas. Creo que sabía se estaba decayendo._
> 
> _Cuídate mi cielo._

* * *

  **Papá**

Lo siento por las cosas groseras que dije

por teléfono el otro día. Acabo de

hablar con la mamá de Even.

Está bien, Isak.

* * *

 Isak pasó las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias mirando la pantalla del computador, susurrando tonterías a Even que estaba ya sea dormido o simplemente no miraba la pantalla.

—Lo siento por romper mi promesa.

—No, por favor. Even. No digas eso.

—A veces, desearía que pudiera desaparecer. Pero luego recuerdo que nunca podría hacerte eso.

.

Isak sollozó en la biblioteca, Logan se había quejado de que siempre estaba al teléfono o en Skype. Así que Isak lloró en mitad de la sección Lingüística de la biblioteca hasta que una señorita fue y le preguntó si necesitaba asistencia médica.

—No. ¡Lo que necesito es un vuelo al maldito Oslo!

.

Era difícil e Isak tuvo que realizar algunos viajes al centro de orientación porque uno de los profesores les escribió sobre su errático comportamiento en clase.

Se rehusó a hablarlo en las primeras sesiones. Pero cuando el consejero le dijo que ya no podía guardarse las cosas, todo se derrumbó mientras las lágrimas le llegaban al cuello. Era un alud, una avalancha. No podía parar.

—La persona más importante para mí en todo el universo está al otro lado del planeta sintiéndose mal y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no permanecer con vida y sano, y yo estoy aquí en maldita California disfrutando del sol y viviendo mi sueño. ¡Me odio, carajo!

.

El consejero le prescribió algunas cosas que simplemente se rehusó a tomar.

Eva sorprendió a Isak con una visita en el primer fin de semana de diciembre, y durmieron en la misma cama mientras ella lo abrazaba y jugaba con el cabello.

.

Mejoró. Y para la segunda semana de diciembre, Even estaba de regreso en el laboratorio y de vuelta en Snapchat, todo sonrisas.

Cuando abrió el Instagram de Even y encontró una foto de ambos que recordaba del verano pasado con la leyenda **“Mi cariño viene a casa en dos semanas”** , he lloró en mitad de su clase de Células Madres.

.

—Cariño, pongámonos juguetones.

—Even, estoy en la biblioteca estudiando para mis exámenes finales.

—Encuentra un lugar callao y ponte los audífonos.

—Oh Dios.

Isak casi fue atrapado y casi se ahogó justo frente a los ojos de Even al otro lado de la pantalla. El chico mayor rio tanto que Isak volvió a sentir ganas de llorar.

—Cielos, extrañaba el sonido de tu risa, tremendamente.

—Pronto la verás de primera mano, cariño.

.

—¿Adivina quién ganó el mejor guion de la competición? —Even dijo al teléfono.

—Santo Cielo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije, ganarías! Lloré leyéndolo.

—Cariño, lloras con todo.

—¡Vete al diablo!

.

Isak aprobó todos sus exámenes finales y obtuvo una carta de recomendación del director del laboratorio y dos de sus profesores pese a los contratiempos de dos semanas.

UC Berkeley y UiO eran socios de investigación. Así que cuando le dijeron que fue admitido en el Centro de Investigación de Células Madres Noruego en Oslo con recomendación de la facultad de Berkeley, prácticamente murió de felicidad.

* * *

  **Even <3333**

Omg Even entré al centro de

¡¡Investigación de Células Madres en Oslo!! ¡Eso es

únicamente para personas en hospital

universitario! Estoy tan feliiiiiiiz

* * *

 Even no respondió inmediatamente y estaba bien porque eran las 2 de la mañana en Oslo. Pero cuando no respondió en la siguientes dice horas, Isak comenzó a preocuparse.

.

Cuando le escribió a Vilde al respecto, ella dijo que probablemente estaba ocupado con algo, y que se veía completamente normal la última vez que lo había visto. Cuando escribió un correo a la mamá de Even, ella dijo que probablemente estaba muy concentrado en el laboratorio.

Isak miró fijo al teléfono, los ojos entrecerrados.

.

Isak tenía otros diez días restantes en América, y lo odiaba. Pasó horas al teléfono intentado cambiar la fecha del vuelo, pero eran vacaciones y no pudo encontrar nada. Se estaba debatiendo si debería conseguirse un Airbnb en algún lugar económico después que el campus cerrara cerca de Navidad. No tenía deseo alguno de viajar.

.

Logan había acabado de dejar el campus por las vacaciones, así que Isak tenía toda la habitación para él. Se tiró en el piso y dejó el mensaje de voz más cursi a Even.

—Daría cualquier cosa para estar junto a ti en este momento.

.

Even tampoco vio el mensaje, e Isak ahora estaba realmente preocupado. Estaba dejando la habitación para actualizar su plan telefónico de manera que pudiera realizar llamadas a Noruega, cuando escuchó a dos chicas a la vuelta de esquina hablando sobre un _alucinante chico alto con un lindo acento buscando al chico más lindo del mundo en la sala principal._

.

Isak fue por las escaleras porque no podía esperar al elevador. Corrió con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, sus extremidades completamente sin sincronía y amenazando con causarle una vergonzosa caída, y la mente gritándole _OHDIOS OHDIOS OHDIOS OHDIOS._

.

Cuando avistó el rubio cabello perfectamente estilizado al otro lado de la sala por el escritorio de la recepción, Isak dejó escapar un grito de verdad.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, JODER! —gritó en noruego.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Even dejó caer el equipaje sobre el piso y abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para que Isak se abalanzara sobre él. Chocaron tan fuerte que Even perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con Isak sobre él.

Los labios se encontraron en algún lugar a la mitad, Isak se derritió completamente en Even mientras el chico mayor lo sujetaba fuerte.

Even lo besó tan apasionadamente que lo sintió en los huesos, su alma, donde quiera que eso fuera. Cuando los labios se apartaron, el azul encontró al verde y el verde encontró al azul. El pecho de Isak iba a estallar. _Estoy nuevamente completo._

—¿Ne extrañaste, cariño? —Even sonrió.

—¡¿Cómo estás aquí?! ¡¿Qué diablos, Even?! —Isak estaba llorando.

Even sentó a ambos y pasó las manos sobre todo el rostro de Isak, gentil y cuidadosamente, como para asegurarse que era real y estaba justo frente a él, como si lo estuviera pintando. El chico más joven se inclinó a la caricia y cerró los ojos brevemente.

_Nada podría jamás compararse a tu caricia._

—Soy el más grande tonto en el mundo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo una reputación que mantener. A parte, sabes que odio la idea de pasar Navidad solo —Even dijo.

Isak lo volvió a besar, justo ahí en el desierto hall porque todos ya se habían ido por las vacaciones.

Ambos estaban de rodillas difícilmente respirando contra la boca del otro, igual que dos fragmentos de la misma alma, igual que dos piezas del mismo corazón.

Volvían a estar completos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Lloré escribiendo esto. lol. lo siento. De verdad quería acabar todo esto de manera que el siguiente capítulo sea nada excepto cosas lindas.  
> He estudiado en el extranjero y honestamente fue una de las mejores decisiones. Las relaciones que sobreviven se fortalecen más y la conexión que creas con las personas en el transcurso son muy importantes.  
> Personalmente he visto a parejas reunirse/sorprenderse en el campus, y usualmente era algo así. Cayéndose, llorando y besándose. Jaja.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	11. Prácticamente casados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even viajan.  
> Isak está enamorado, de acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Me mata publicar esto lol.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Isak, bésame.

—¡No! ¡Esto es tan jodidamente cursi! Odio esto. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto frente a todas estas personas?

El hombre intentando tomarles una foto estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Le había pedido a Even tomar una foto de su esposa y él, y Even había pedido por una a cambio.

—Isak. —Le alzó la barbilla con el dedo índice—. Bésame.

Así que Isak lo hizo. Pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Even y lo besó mientras el chico más alto le sostenía el rostro. Fue raído y dulce, un beso “te odio por hacerme hacer cosas cursis, pero me encanta y te amo.

Estaban en Times Square haciendo las cosas más cursis mientras Isak rodaba los ojos y se quejaba sobre lo mucho que odiaba todo.

—Even, si públicas esa foto en algún lugar, voy a romperte el teléfono. Y odio esto. Odio hacer cosas de turista.

—Cariño, somos turistas.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Qué diablos, Even? —Isak gritó mientras el chico más alto ayudaba a ponerlos de pie.

—Bueno, primero tomé un avión de Oslo a Paris. Mi escala fue lo peor. Después de treinta minutos te hacen pagar por Wi-Fi, qué diablos. Después volé a LA y mi escala fue algo agradable, pero pasé algo de tiempo in Aduanas e Inmigración. Luego volé a Oakland e hice ruidos extraños cuando vi que mi equipaje llegó conmigo. Entonces tomé el tren eléctrico a Berkeley y cogí un taxi al campus. Tu amiga Marine me escribió el nombre de tu dormitorio y utilicé un mapa que descargué en mi teléfono. Me perdí un poco, pero -

Isak lo interrumpió al volverlo a besar. Un beso “Te amo tanto, idiota”. Even se entregó a él y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, levantándolo del suelo.

—No puedo creerte. No puedo creer esto —Isak le susurró en el cuello, mientras se abrazaban tras apartar los labios.

Así se quedaron por ocho prolongados minutos, simplemente acariciándose, abrazándose, acariciándose, y respirándose.

—Dios, te extrañé demasiado, Isak.

—También te extrañé. Nunca quiero volver a separarme de ti.

.

Tomaron el elevador y se besaron mientras Isak fingía vivir en la última planta.

—Estaba tremendamente celoso de la gente besándose en este elevador todo el semestre, puf —dijo Isak contra los labios de Even.

—Presiona el botón de emergencia.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo. Ya te vas de aquí y te deseo tanto —dijo Even, antes de volver a meterle la lengua en la boca a Isak.

—Puf, Even. Esto no es Grey’s Anatomy. Van a llamar al departamento de incendios.

Even se echó para atrás.

—¿Grey’s Anatomy? —sonrió

—Mierda. Ya sabes. Como cuando se lían en el elevador para siempre.

—Isak, ¿me estás diciendo que has estado viendo Grey’s Anatomy? —la boca de Even estaba abierta.

—Al diablo. De acuerdo, sí, tal vez. Estaba aburrido así que entré a Netflix.

—¡Dios, Isak! Eres el chico más lindo en el planeta.

—Puf, detente. De hecho, es un buen programa.

.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Isak, Even lo arrojó sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta.

—Even, esta es la cama de ese imbécil.

—¿A quién le importa?

—Tienes razón. Santo cielo, bésame.

.

Se besaron hasta que los labios estuvieron rojos e hinchados, Isak encima de Even, riendo cada que golpeaban un ángulo extraño o que Even dejaba escapar un vergonzoso gemido.

—Joder, no puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí.

Even se mordió el labio inferior y le enterró los dedos en la cintura. Isak quería más. Por supuesto que sí. Pero dolorosamente se apartó del chico mayor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué, Isak?

—Espera. Even, espera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Estoy aquí muriendo.

Isak se sentó sobre el regazo de Even mientras este se levantaba con los codos.

—¿Isak?

Entonces el joven chico llevó las manos al rostro de Even y lo acarició muy lentamente, muy tiernamente, mirando fijo a los ojos de Even.

—Even. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —finalmente habló.

La voz suave y cuidadosa, y Even lo miró como si acabara de abofetearlo. Isak se sintió ahogarse cuando vio las lágrimas formarse en los ojos del chico más alto.

—Mierda, Isak. Lo siento tanto —lloró.

Even nunca lloraba frente a Isak excepto por aquel día en el aeropuerto.

—Chist. No, no digas eso. Even, por favor.

Even dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Isak le sujetó el rostro en las manos.

—Mírame, Even. Mírame.

El chico mayor abrió los ojos, y por primera vez en la vida Isak pensó que lucía pequeño.

—No hiciste nada mal. No es tu culpa. ¿De acuerdo? No te atrevas a disculparte conmigo.

—Te hice pasar por tanta mierda. Lo siento tanto. No sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Oye. ¡Para! No me hiciste pasar mierda. Lo que importa es que estás bien, que yo estoy bien, y que estamos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Se abrazaron en la cama de Logan hasta que Even se quedó dormido.

.

Even despertó en mitad de la noche debido al desfase de horario, e Isak estaba tan emocionado que lo llevó afuera para darle a campus tour.

Isak lo empujaba a esquinas oscuras y desesperadamente le metía la lengua en la boca. Lo llevó al Lawrence Hall of Science y gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que su identificación ya no le concedía acceso al edificio ya que el semestre se acabó. Fueron a Sproul Hall y se sentó sobre el regazo de Even cerca de la fuente, besándolo y frenéticamente restregándose contra él.

—Hm. Estás ansioso —dijo Even.

—¿Estás bromeando? Estoy tan excitado, que voy a morir.

—Entonces, vayamos a tu dormitorio.

.

—¿Deberíamos utilizar la cama de él? –Even preguntó.

—No, no. Fóllame sobre el escritorio.

—Oh Dios. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Isak ‘tremendamente excitado’ Valtersen.

.

—Háblame sucio en inglés.

—¿Q-qué?

—Hazlo, Isak.

—No. Es extraño.

—Isak, sólo dos palabras, por favor.

—Puf. De acuerdo. _FÓLLAME. EVEN_.

—Eso es trampa. Mi nombre no cuenta como palabra. Además, ya estoy haciendo eso.

— _TE. AMO._

—Mierda.

— _TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO._

.

—Santo cielo, Even. Deberíamos pasar algo de tiempo separados más seguido. Me siento renacido. ¿Soy yo o te volviste mejor con esto?

—Cállate.

.

Resultó que Even había estado planeando esta visita sorpresa desde que Isak había comprado el boleto de avión, y era la razón por la que lo llevó a elegir una fecha de retorno más tarde y New York como la ciudad de despegue.

—Quería que viajáramos y viéramos cosas. Trabajé demasiado este semestre y la competición de guiones tenía un premio económico. Incluso trabajé en una cafetería por algunas semanas. América es tremendamente costoso.

Isak se estaba derritiendo. No podía creer a este chico.

—¿Cómo le haces para que me enamore de ti cada día? —Isak preguntó honestamente.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—¿Qué diablos, Even? Mierda. Mírame. No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo.

—Bien, lo bueno es que también estoy enamorado de ti. —Even se inclinó y lo besó.

.

Les requirió un día decidir a dónde ir y hacer los planes de viaje. Even quería visitar Hollywood e Isak quería ir a New York City “para ver dónde Nas creció y caminar por Queensbridge”.

—Isak, Queensbridge no es un área turística. Sólo es un vecindario regular.

—¡No quiero hacer turismo!

.

Even depósito el dinero en la cuenta americana de Isak, y decidieron utilizar los recursos mutuos para pagar los boletos y hospedaje. Isak también había ahorrado dinero de su trabajo de medio tiempo en el laboratorio.

—Me siento extraño tenido tu dinero en mi cuenta —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Es extraño.

—Bueno, cuando estemos casados podemos simplemente abrir una cuenta conjunta.

Even casualmente se alejó como si los ojos de Isak no estuvieran por salírsele de las cuencas.

_Cuando estemos casados. Qué mierda._

.

Isak llevó a Even a los jardines botánicos de Berkeley y el chico más alto sonrió igual que un ángel.

—¡Oh Dios, Isak! Estaba tan desesperado en el Museo Botánico en Oslo. Recuerda cuando me senté en una banca mojada por ti.

Isak sonrió—. De hecho, estabas muy desesperado, haciéndome sentar en tu regazo, qué diablos. ¿Sabías que hubo rumores sobre ti luego de esa hazaña?

Even se sentó en una de las bancas y se palmeó las piernas con la mano.

—No me importa. Vamos, cariño. Ven a sentarte en mi regazo.

—No —dijo Isak.

—¿No?

—Puf, al carajo.

Isak se le sentó en el regazo de la misma manera que había hecho hace un año y Even le abrazó el estómago igual de fuerte.

—Hueles bien —le susurró en el cabello.

—Te amo —Isak balbuceó.

—Dios, solía soñar con que decías esas palabras, pero ahora simplemente las sueltas en los momentos más fortuitos.

—No me importa. Te amo —Isak repitió, girándose de manera que pudiera mirar a Even.

—¿Ahora quién es cursi?

—Deja de hablar, Even. Bésame.

—¿Qué pasa con las muestras públicas de afecto? América no es tan tolerante, sabes.

—No me importa un carajo.

.

Tomaron un autobús a LA e Isak se acurrucó contra el costado de Even, mientras el chico mayor jugaba con su cabello. Se ganaron miradas interesadas de algunas personas, así que Even les devolvía la mirada.

—Even...

—No, que se jodan. 

.

Even se veía hermoso en el sol californiano. Era todo sonrisas y resplandecía tanto que hacia al corazón de Isak sentirse demasiado pesado para su pecho. Así que el joven chico miró y miró y miró fijo y le tomó un vergonzoso número de fotos.

.

New York estaba frío e increíblemente repleto de turistas. Isak odiaba Midtown y Even lo llevaba a todas partes de la mano y lo hacía posar para fotos.

—Even, ¿podemos ir a Queens o Brooklyn o algo? Estoy harto lo ordinario.

Entonces Even lo besó en el puente de Brooklyn, en el paseo marítimo Williamsburg, en la cima del edificio Empire State, en mitad del Times Square, en Cherry Hill en Central Park, en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, en Battery Park, bajo el Rockefeller Center, en Bryant Park, en el parque Washington Square, frente al Lincoln Center, en Dumbo, en la intersección donde supuestamente se localizaba el apartamento de ‘Friends’, y todos los demás lugares. Y cada vez, Even tuvo a alguien fotografiándolos.

Para el final del viaje, Isak se había acostumbrado a estar avergonzado en público, así que simplemente lo besó primero.

.

Isak estaba asustado de que Even lo haría pararse en Times Square por horas para Año Nuevo. En cambio, los llevó a Central Park donde el Midnight Run tenía lugar cada año luego de algunos alucinantes fuegos pirotécnicos, y furtivamente sacaron una botella de champaña de entre dos arbustos.

—Joder, ¿puedes creer que legalmente no puedo beber alcohol en este país?

—Eres un bebé.

Cuando medianoche se acercaba, podían escuchar a la masa de personas reunidas alrededor de la cuenta regresiva del Cherry Hill.

_10 9 8 7 ..._

Even se abalanzó sobre él e Isak le correspondió al beso hasta que ya no pudieron respirar. Cuando se apartaron eran las 00:16.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, amor.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño.

.

Una tormenta golpeó la Costa Este un día antes del vuelo, así que se quedaron atorados en JFK por dos largas noches.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para sentarte en el mismo vuelo que yo? —Isak preguntó.

—Compré mi vuelo de regreso el mismo día que tú.

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué diablos, Even? Eso fue hace seis meses.

—Sip.

.

Durmieron en el piso, abrazándose.

—De hecho, estoy de acuerdo con esto, Even.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo con esto.

.

Cuando abordaron el vuelo, decidieron pedirle a alguien que cambiara de asiento con uno de ellos de manera que pudieran estar sentados juntos. Even hizo el discurso y utilizó el encanto en una señorita que parecía estaba volando sola. Cuando ella pasó de largo a Isak, le dijo que tenía un marido maravilloso.

_Qué diablos._

_._

—Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste para lograr que cambiara asientos conmigo? —Isak preguntó.

—Le dije que estábamos de luna de miel, y que la tormenta arruinó nuestros asientos así que ya no podemos sentarnos juntos.

—¡Even!

—¿Qué? Prácticamente estamos casados.

—¡Cállate!

Isak se ruborizó tanto que no pudo encarar a Even antes de despegar.

.

Isak descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Even y durmió en un avión por primera vez en toda su vida. Cuando despertó, Even lo estaba mirando.

—¿Me estás observando dormir?

—Sí.

—Eres tan cursi —Isak dijo mientras se estiraba.

—Sí, pero escucha esto.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero complacerte en el baño. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—¡Even! Oh Dios.

La señorita junto a ellas resultó ser noruega considerando que la boca se le quedó abierta.

.

Isak estaba tan cansado después de dos noches en el aeropuerto y un largo vuelo a través del globo, que cuando una veloz Vilde le saltó a los brazos, perdió el balance y casi se cayó.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Por fin, mequetrefe! —dijo ella—. Pensé que tú y Even acababan de decidir irse y estaban mintiendo sobre todo lo de la tormenta de nieve.

—¡También es bueno verte, Vilde! —Isak dijo sinceramente antes de darle otro gran abrazo—. No tenías que venir por nosotros, ¿qué diablos?

—¡Pero yo quería! —dijo desde donde estaba colgada de los brazos de Even.

Fue un abrazo muy fuerte e Isak no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Ustedes han estado saliendo? —preguntó.

—Te haré saber que fui co-anfitrión de cada Noche de Vino y cada Noche de Chicas —dijo Even—. También comenzamos una Noche de Películas y vimos todas las películas de Baz Luhrmann cuando la te fuiste.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Sí, ¿ahora estás celoso de que sea mejor amiga de Even luego de reemplazarme con alguna chica llamada ‘Marine’? —dijo Vilde.

—Puf, estoy demasiado cansado por esto.

.

Isak se volvió a mudar con Vilde tras sacar a la “terrible” compañera de piso temporal que peleó con Sana tres o cuatro veces. Y cuando se lo anunció a Even, el chico más alto hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Even.

—No, en serio. No es nada.

.

Cuando Isak visitó a sus padres para Pascua, ellos no pudieron creerlo. Era un día frío y el almuerzo ocurrió mayormente en silencio excepto por Even halagando algo de la casa y el padre de Isak se lo agradeció en nombre de la mamá.

Isak no habló mucho y Even hizo la mayoría de la plática.

_—Isak está trabajando en esto y haciendo aquello. Isak es tan genial. Isak hace todas estas maravillosas cosas._

.

Cuando Even se fue para ayudar a la madre de Isak con los platos, el papá intentó compartir la preocupación sobre el estado mental de Even. Isak no podía creerlo, así que dejó la casa tras gritar—. ¡Even! ¡Nos vamos!

.

Apenas estuvo ahí, pero, Isak pudo verla. Las sonrisas de Even no eran tan brillantes, y comenzaba a ser cauteloso con él.

—Even, ¿qué pasa? Por favor —Isak preguntó, el pecho con un ligero pesar, de pie frente a la puerta de Even a la una de la mañana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Entra.

Even rápidamente lo introdujo al apartamento y se quitó la sudadera con capucha que estaba empapada por la lluvia. Even se había mudado a un lugar con una recamara el semestre previo.

—No puedo dormir, y sé que estás triste. Y no quiero que lo estés, así que corrí hacia aquí.

—Isak, hablamos de esto y no estoy -

—¡Even! ¡Te conozco! Estás extraño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es lo que dijo mi padre? Porque, que se vaya al diablo. Honestamente, al diablo todos.

—Isak, prometo que no me importa lo que dijo tu papá. Eres tan dramático —rio.

—No te rías —dijo Isak.

—¿No?

—De acuerdo, no. Puedes reír. Pero en serio. Últimamente estás extraño. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Isak lo jaló de la cintura, y se quedaron parados en la sala de estar.

Even dio un gran respiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo. Quiero que vivamos juntos. Tú y yo. Pero me di cuenta que es realmente egoísta y no puedo hacerte eso. Porque entonces tendrías que verme cada maldito día, y te molestaría si no estoy sonriendo lo suficiente, y te haré daño y -

Isak lo interrumpió al presionar rápidamente los labios juntos.

—Cielos. ¿Y yo soy el dramático? Deja de decir esas cosas, Even. Prácticamente vivimos juntos. Tengo una maldita llave y la mitad de mi ropa está aquí. Y no sé si lo has notado, pero estoy usando las enormes botas de lluvia de Vilde porque dejé todas mis otras cosas en tu casa. Y de todas maneras te veo a diario. ¿Hablas en serio?

Even lo abrazó, e Isak se quedó a pasar la noche y cada noche después de esa.

.

—Vilde. Uhm. No sé cómo decir esto. Por favor, no te enojes —Isak estaba dando rodeos en la cocina.

—Suéltalo, Isak.

—De acuerdo, entonces, las cosas con Even -

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Se te propuso? ¿Te vas a casar? ¡No puedo creer que dijeras que sí! —Vilde estaba histérica.

—¿Qué diablos, Vilde? ¡¿No?! Tengo veinte años, joder. No me voy a casar, maldición. Cielos.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué? —Volvió a sentarse.

—Uhm. Él quiere que me mude con él.

Vilde simplemente lo miró e Isak esperaba otra crisis, pero ella simplemente sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Isak dijo.

—Isak, te mudaste con Even hace meses. Simplemente conservas algunas cosas aquí. ¿Es por esto que has estado alucinando? —preguntó.

—Sí —Isak admitió.

—Eres lindo. Pero está bien. Aprecio que me lo digas, pero está bien. Lo prometo. Creo que Eva querrá mudarse conmigo. Está harta de la gran casa de su madre.

—Eh, de acuerdo —Isak dijo—. Pero, qué pasa con todo mundo pensando que me voy a casar con Even. ¿Qué diablos?

—Isak. Él compró un maldito anillo cuando estaba maniaco durante tu intercambio semestral. Nos llamó a todos para hacernos saber que se te iba a proponer. Creo que incluso llamó a tus padres, pobrecito. Fui con él para devolver el anillo.

Isak sintió las rodillas vencérsele.

—Oh Dios. ¡Santo Cielo!

—Sip, esa también fue mi reacción —Vilde dijo mientras bebía del té.

.

—¿Even? —Isak le preguntó desde donde estaba recostado sobre el sofá.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Me vas a pedir que me case contigo?

—¡¿Qué?! —Even casi se ahogó con sus cereales.

Isak caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina y se le sentó en el regazo, a horcajadas sobre él.

—Sé que compraste un anillo cuando estuviste maniaco —Isak dijo.

—De acuerdo, carajo. ¿Fue Vilde? Joder. Y pensar que una vez le pinté las uñas de la mano derecha.

Isak acunó el rostro de Even con ambas manos.

—Even, tengo 20.

—Lo sé. Y yo tengo 22.

—Y el matrimonio es estúpido. Es un mendigo papel. ¿Quién necesita eso? —continuó Isak.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Y únicamente me conoces por dieciocho meses. Y me voy a graduar el próximo año y tú comienzas una especialidad en la Escuela de Cine de Noruega en el otoño.

—¿Y? —dijo Even.

—Y nada. El matrimonio simplemente suena como una mala idea.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Even sonrió.

—Estás de acuerdo, ¿pero?

—Pero me agrada la idea de llamarte mi marido —sonrió y el rostro de Isak se ruborizó.

Así que Even lo besó y llevó a la cama.

.

—Prometo que me propondré hasta que al menos tengas veintiséis. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Y sí lo haces en público, te voy a matar.

—Conservaré eso en mente.

.

Isak estaba sentado en el piso mientras algunas chicas de segundo del grupo de Relajación de Vilde estaban hablando sobre que los chicos de la UiO eran terribles en la cama.

—Isak, sabes que ya no tienes que venir a esto, ¿verdad? —dijo Sana.

—Eh, sí. Pero Even disfruta esta cosa, ¿puedes creerlo? A parte, Eva también se las arregló para meter a Jonas en esta mierda.

Even estaba ayudando a Noora con algo en la cocina, así que rápidamente cogió a Eva y la llevó a una esquina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—La graduación de Even está a la vuelta de la esquina y no que carajo darle. Estos enloqueciendo —Isak admitió.

—Relájate, estoy segura que le gustará lo que sea que le des.

—No, pero él es tan cursi. Y siempre me está mimando tanto —dijo antes de darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

—Ay. Isak —ella rio—. Creo que si le muestras un uno por ciento de lo mucho que él realmente significa para ti, lo mandaras a la luna. Simplemente se la mitad de cursi que él. ¿Sí?

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—¿Entendiste?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Isak.

.

—Así que este chico me hizo sexo oral y duró cuatro minutos en la cama, y luego esperaba que se la mamara. ¿Pueden creerlo? —dijo alguna chica.

El resto de las chicas estaban asintiendo y compartiendo experiencias similares mientras Jonas y Even se daban a miradas confusas entre sí.

Así que Isak cogió el control remoto, le sonrió a Even, y simplemente dijo—. No puede identificarme. —Entonces soltó el control remoto al piso—. ¡Tiro la toalla!

Even rio tanto que Isak lo sintió en los huesos.

—¡Eso no es a lo que me refería, Isak! Oh Dios. —Dijo Eva que estaba derramando lágrimas reales en el piso mientras Jonas se estaba ahogando en el sofá.

.

Isak pensó profundo y prolongado sobre qué darle a Even. Todo se sentía demasiado pequeño o demasiado insignificante. Así que tras observar al chico mientras se pasó una tarde dibujando y garabateando en la cocina, decidió ofrecerle un poco de sí mismo.

.

Even miró la copia de “Baz Luhrmann: Interviews” y sonrió.

—Gracias, cariño. Me encanta —dijo antes de darle un pico a Isak en los labios.

—Quiero que lead un poco más sobre él y te des cuenta que puedes hacerlo mejor que este tipo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Isak.

—¡Eres tan cursi!

—Como sea. Además, revísala página 21 —dijo Isak antes de irse a hablar con Jonas.

Era la fiesta de graduación de Even.

.

En la página 21, Isak dejó una nota.

 

 

 

 

> _Para Even,_
> 
> _Cuando te conocí la primera vez en ese baño, pensé “¿Qué diablos con este chico?”. Y cuando te encontré en Biología Elemental, pensé “¿Qué diablos con este chico?”, una segunda vez. Me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta que eran la misma persona, pero me di cuenta. Cariño, cuando te conocí, yo era un pedazo de mierda frío y amargado. Yo era un desastre. No sabía cómo amar. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía amarme a mí mismo o permitir a alguien acercarse._
> 
> _Voy a ser cursi (más cursi) por un segundo, pero me salvaste. Me sostuviste en Navidad y besaste y salvaste y me hiciste más fuerte. Estuve en negación por mucho tiempo, pero Even, te amo demasiado y ya no me asusta. Dejó de asustarme en el momento que volviste corriendo a mi luego que te dije esa mierda. Me animaste a ir tras mis sueños y nunca superaré eso._
> 
> _Me rompe cuando dices cosas como ‘No te merezco’ porque soy yo el que no merece tenerte cariño. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido y nunca te permitiré olvidarlo. No me importa si atravesamos un infierno, mientras lo hagamos juntos. Y prometo nunca dejar tu lado incluso cuando se compliquen las cosas._
> 
> _Te amo y estoy tan orgulloso de ti._  
>  _Con amor,  
>  Isak_
> 
> _P.D.: No puedo esperar para mi cumpleaños 26._  
>  P.D.2: Esto sólo es el 1% de lo que significas para mí.  
>  P.D.3: Voy a necesitar que quemes esta nota después de leerlo. Sabes que no puedo decir esto, así que mejor lo escribí. Te amo. Y si señalas mis errores gramaticales, me autodestruiré. Te amo.

.

Isak rio a algo que dijo Jonas. Y cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró con los azules de Even a través del lugar.

Even estaba sosteniendo la nota en la mano, sonriendo como el sol, una lágrima derramándosele por la mejilla.

 

_Sí. Estás enamorado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Puf ahora me voy a llorar. Espero que esto sean suficientes cosas lindas para ustedes.  
> .  
> Me mata despedirme del punto de vista de Isak. puf mi bebé.  
> ¿Qué piensan del desarrollo que tuvo?  
> .  
> Queda un capítulo del punto de vista de Even.  
> Y lo siento por lo de New York no pude evitarlo (sigo caminando por todas partes y veo a Isak/Even de otro universo rondando la ciudad).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	12. Escribirán sobre nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> No tengo palabras. Se me PASÓ el contador de palabras. Escribir desde el punto de vista de Even siempre me afecta.  
> Si se sienten con ánimos de un carril de memorias con Even y conmigo, los números del 1 al 11 son para ustedes.  
> Si sólo quieren continuar de donde lo dejamos en el capítulo 11, 'Infinito' es la sección.  
> (Me requirió una eternidad escribir esto. Espero le lean todo) *abrazosss*

  1. **Hola**



La primera vez que Even vio a Isak Valtersen, la pequeña pelota de la curiosidad se asentó, dibujando formas fortuitas en la ventana, y suavemente rapeando con la canción a todo volumen en los auriculares. Una gorra hacia atrás en la cabeza, y una sudadera con capucha gris demasiado grande para él le abrazaba la figura.

_Caramba,_ Even pensó para sí.

Era el primer día de clase. Even había deambulado al auditorio equivocado, y por alguna razón, no pudo apartar la mirada. Así que simplemente miró al chico que permanecía ajeno a su presencia a algunos asientos de distancia. La siguiente canción comenzó y Even lo observó fruncir el ceño.  _Lindo._

—Puf, al diablo con esta canción —el chico se dijo mientras cogía el teléfono y avanzaba a la siguiente.

_Muy lindo._

Tenía delicados dedos y rizo dorados, y Even sólo quería tocar y -

—¡Even! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo una chica a la que Mikael usualmente pasaba la noche, palmeándole el hombro.

—¡Oh, hola! Eh, ¿esto no es Diseño Visual? —preguntó.

—No. Es Biología Elemental. Creo que te equivocaste de edificio.

—Oh, mierda. De acuerdo, gracias.

.

Even no lo supo al momento, pero estaba pasando por uno de sus episodios cuando vio por primera vez a Isak. Y tan pronto como dejó el auditorio, corrió a inscribirse para tener un asiento en Biología Elemental.

.

—Este chico. Tengo que conocerlo. Él es lo más hermoso, Sonja. No lo creerías. Tengo que hablarle. De verdad. Debiste haberlo visto fruncir el ceño, Sonja. Fue tan lindo y -

—Mierda, Even, ¿volviste a dejar de tomarte la medicación?

.

No le permitirían inscribirse en Biología Elemental hasta que pudiera demostrar que había tomado los prerrequisitos necesarios en el instituto. Le tomó dos semanas y Even no podía esperar tanto. Así que un día siguió al chico a la salida de Biología Elemental hacia el baño.

_Realmente aterrador, Even._

.

—¿También necesitas una toalla de papel?

El chico lo miró como si esas fueran las palabras más extrañas que había escuchado en la vida. Luego recibió una llamada telefónica.

—¡No te voy a comprar los malditos tampones, Vilde!

_Vilde. ¿Una novia?_

Luego el chico salió corriendo sin lavarse las manos, y Even sostuvo la toalla de papel como un idiota.

_Qué idiota._

.

—Chicos, ¿escucharon sobre el chico de primero emboscado por un tipo en los servicios? Aparentemente, el tipo vacío el dispensador de toallas de papel y lo miró a los ojos todo el tiempo. Creo que fue Marius, colega. Él hace las cosas más extrañas.

_El dispensador de toallas de papel ni siquiera estaba lleno. Y no lo miré a los ojos._

Even podría haberse sentido ofendido por el hecho de que su intento de primer contacto se volviera cotilleo de fiesta. Pero en todo lo que pensaba era que el chico lo recordaba, que lo recordaba a él.

_Él está hablando de mí._

.

Even finalmente fue admitido en Biología Elemental.

— **Hola** —dijo Even.

El chico no pareció reconocerlo del incidente en el baño.

—Soy Even.

—Eh, Isak —el chico se presentó, estrechándole la mano.

_Hm. Isak, creo que te voy a amar._

.

Even estaba enamorado. Le gustaba la manera en que Isak parecía tanto confundido como poco impresionado por todo. Le gustaba el tono sarcástico y quería saber lo se ocultaba debajo.

.

Un día lo vio sentado con dos chicos, saludo en esa dirección, y lo observó retorcerse.

_Caramba. ¿Hice eso?_

.

Realizó la búsqueda en redes sociales y lo encontró bastante rápidamente, o quizás pasó horas. No podía decirlo. _Isak Yaki. Isak Valtersen._

Consideró sus opiniones, luego dio el paso.

@even_b_naesheim **espero te lavaras las manos esta vez jaja** **.**

**.**

  1. **Ay**



Isak nunca respondió al comentario y dolió más de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Eres bueno con esto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó una vez en clase.

Even estaba desesperado, así que lo hizo todo. Y funcionó. Isak estaba sonriendo y ruborizándose y coqueteando.

Así que cuando vio la decepción bañarle el rostro mientras comenzaba a alejarse, no pudo evitarlo.

—Isak. Te ves tan jodidamente atractivo hoy.

.

Even no podía parar. Le encantaba ver a Isak ruborizado y retorcido y que lo desestimara.

— ** _Ay_** —Even decía en cada ocasión.

Así que le hacía cumplidos cada día, y saludaba en dirección a él, le mandaba besos, y lo buscó en el Museo Botánico, y se sentó en una banca húmeda, y lo llevó a su regazo porque dijo que le dolían las piernas.

Even no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando Isak se le relajó en los brazos y apoyó contra él, lo respiró.

—Hueles bien.

.

Para diciembre, Even estaba en una espiral fuera de control. Quería acariciar y provocar y verlo sonreír. Así que cuando lo vio al otro lado de la calle, viéndose completamente desalineado y cansado y _dulce_ , no pudo evitarlo. Corrió hacia él y lo besó.

—Ya. ¿saldrías. conmigo?

.

  1. **Perdóname**



Even se encontró en el hospital no mucho después de eso. No había dormido en días y estaba convencido que había descifrado el secreto de la existencia. Así que escribió al respecto toda la noche y cayó más en una vorágine de acentuadas emociones y luces brillantes, muy brillantes.

.

Cuando el doctor le preguntó al respecto, simplemente dijo—. Conocí a un chico.

La madre descansó unos días del trabajo para cuidarlo durante el episodio depresivo, y ella lloró cuando él dijo que se odiaba por hacerle pasar todo esto.

Cuando comenzó a sentirse mejor, le contó sobre Isak y que no estaba seguro si sus sentimientos eran genuinos o si todo estaba en su cabeza. Ella le besó la frente y le dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo.

.

Cuando se cruzó con Isak en el supermercado, Even lo tomó como una señal del universo. Isak se veía _adorable_ y el corazón de Even le estaba latiendo rápido, tan rápido en el pecho.

_Esto es real. Esto es real. Lo estoy sintiendo._

— **Perdóname** —balbuceó.

La decepción que se veía en el rostro de Isak se sintió igual que juegos pirotécnicos explotándole en la mente.

—Sólo, no lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo Isak.

_Mentiras._

Even podría haberle dicho que iba a cenar con su madre. Pero, cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de Isak, no pudo evitar probar su suerte.

—Es un ‘ella’. La señorita más maravillosa en la tierra.

Los celos en el rostro de Isak eran casi su rostro favorito de Isak. Quería correr tras él, pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejar esperando a su madre

**Isak** ❤️

(22:22) ❤️

(22:22) te extraño

.

  1. **¿Sintiéndote mejor?**



Cuando Isak no respondió de inmediato al mensaje ‘broma de mami’, Even supo que algo estaba mal. Y cuando el chico más joven reveló que estaba pasando la Navidad solo, lo llamó inmediatamente.

.

Cuando Isak salió del edificio, la respiración de Even se atoró. Vestía pantalones deportivos, tenía el cabello despeinado más suave, y parecía que pasó los últimos dos días en cama. Quería tocarlo.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó.

.

Cuando Isak se derritió en él y lo abrazó en correspondencia, Even cerró los ojos y sintió parte del dolor de él.

_Déjame quitártelo. Yo vivo con dolor. Déjame quitarte un poco._

Isak estaba temblándole en los brazos, sujetando fuerte y enterrándole los dedos en la espalda.

_¿Quién te lastimó, cariño? ¿Quién te lastimó, maldición?_

—Está bien, cariño. Está bien. Va a estar bien —le susurró al oído.

.

Lo sostuvo hasta que la respiración de Isak se sincronizó a la suya y cuando se separaron, Even quería besarlo. Quería besarlo justo ahí bajo la nieve, profundo y lento. Un beso “No estás solo”.

Pero Isak se veía tan vulnerable que tenía podría romperlo.

—¿ **Sintiéndote mejor**?

Así que, en su lugar, se alejó.

.

Even estaba escuchando el álbum Fairytales de Radka Toneff. Y cuando ‘Nature Boy’ se reprodujo, no pudo evitar escribirle a Isak.

**Isak** ❤️

(23:23) Lo más grande, que aprenderás,

(23:23) Es sólo amar, y ser correspondido.

.

Cuando Isak lo invitó una fiesta para Año Nuevo, Even se permitió un momento Breakfast Club1 y lanzó el puño al aire. Pero luego recordó que le prometió a Sonja que iría a la fiesta dada por sus amigos de Elvebakken.

_Mierda._

Even odiaba romper promesas y retractarse de compromisos, especialmente con Sonja ya que ella rápidamente intentaría volverlo un síntoma de estar yendo a la deriva. Así que miró fijo al teléfono toda la noche.

— _Maldito Bech Næsheim._ —Even rio en voz alta.

Cerca de medianoche, realizó la llamada que importaba.

_Por favor, responde. Por favor, responde._

.

—Quiero comenzar este nuevo año contigo —confesó al teléfono.

Y cuando Isak no colgó o respondió con un sarcástico comentario, el corazón comenzó a latir le erráticamente contra su tórax.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, amor.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Even.

.

Even lo escuchó en la voz. Escuchó la súplica de Isak. Escuchó el _Estoy tan solito. Te quiero aquí junto a mí. Por favor, por favor ven por mí._

Así lo hizo.

Subió a la bicicleta y cruzó la ciudad con el corazón en la garganta.

_Sé que también me deseas. Lo sé. Sólo tengo que hacértelo ver._

Si traje probablemente estaba arruinado.

.

—Te ves hermoso —dijo Isak.

Even se derritió, y el corazón de le detuvo por un momento.

_¡Cielos, mírate! TÚ te ves hermoso._

Así que cuando vio el ‘ _por favor por favor por favor’_ en los ojos de Isak, cuando le vio los labios entreabiertos y mejillas coloradas, decidió que era momento de romper su promesa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí para romper una promesa —dijo.

Lo besó tan tiernamente como pudo, las manos acariciándole las mejillas, cuidando no romperlo. Así que cuando Isak subió una mano, se la curveó en la muñeca, y abrió los labios, Even vio estrellas y fuegos artificiales que avergonzaban los del Año Nuevo.

_Permíteme amarte. Por favor, permíteme._

Cuando se echó para atrás, no pasó por alto la mirada de “ _Vuélveme a besar. Por favor, vuélveme a besar”_ en el rostro de Isak. ¿Cómo podría? Pero Even quería que lo dijera. Quería que lo pensara largo y tendido y lo quisiera lo suficiente para decirlo.

Así que simplemente se alejó con un—. Llame cuando estés listo.

.

  1. **Te deseo**



Isak nunca lo llamó. Así que, Even agregó a todos los amigos en redes sociales y dio me gusta a cada foto en la que estaba etiquetado. Casi murió cuando encontró un video en el Instagram de Eva de Isak rapeando durante el primer año en Nissen.

_Joder. Simplemente debí haberme transferido._

.

Cuando Isak no le creería que únicamente se inscribió en Biología Elemental para conocerlo, lo confrontó al respecto.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido que no mereces cosas buenas, Isak?

Rápidamente se arrepintió ya que pareció haber golpeado a Isak más fuerte de lo intencionado.

_Cariño, mereces todo lo bueno en el mundo. Por favor, déjame entrar. Por favor._

.

Even estaba tan desesperado que enroló la ayuda de Vilde y se unió a la asociación estudiantil ‘Relajación’. Salieron de fiesta y se permitió una cerveza.

Isak se veía adorable y gruñón, así que lo arrastró a la pista de baile, y le cantó 5 Fine Frøkner y lo miró retorcerse y ruborizarse y rodar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

_No hay nadie con quien preferiría hacer esto1._

.

Estaban caminando a casa, Vilde con problemas por las zapatillas en la distancia, cuando Even unió las manos de ambos, ganándose un jadeo de Isak.

Él estaba tan nervioso que podría arrebatarle la mano, pero el joven chico simplemente le presionó la palma en respuesta.

—¿Ahora nos cogemos de la mano? —Isak preguntó.

—Ahora nos cogemos de la mano.

.

Cuando Even entrelazó los dedos y las puntas de los dedos de Isak se le presionaron contra sus nudillos, estaba tan eufórico que pensó su corazón podría estallarle justo ahí en las calles cubiertas de nieve. Even quería abrazarlo, y acariciarlo, y decirle lo mucho que le hacía sentir, y lo mucho que se merecía todo. Quería presionarlo contra una pared y simplemente besarlo de la manera que esos ojos se lo estaban rogando.

Así que, cuando Vilde cayó, se sintió mal por estar ligeramente decepcionado.

.

Le escribió a Vilde pidiéndole fingir una emergencia de bocadillo, y ella fue tan amable y estaba sorpresivamente sobria para hacer el favor.

.

Cuando Isak abrió la puerta del edificio, Even no pudo evitarlo. Sus manos fueron directo a las caderas del chico. Presionó a Isak contra la pared tan gentilmente como pudo. Y pese al sarcasmo y general desestimación, no pasó por alto la manera en que Isak se estremeció bajo su caricia. Even sabía que no era debido al frío. Isak estaba cálido y caliente, así le enterró en cabeza en la coyuntura del cuello.

_Quería tocarte. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ti._

Even había esperado y esperado y esperado a que este chico se abriera. Así que cuando Isak también lo abrazó, cuando le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le respiró contra la piel, Even lo supo. Supo que ya estaba listo. Lo supo. Así que fue a por ello.

—Isak. **Te deseo** demasiado.

—Joder. Bésame, Even. Simplemente bésame, joder.

Even unió los labios antes que Isak pudiera terminar la súplica. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Quería darse por completo a este chico que estaba tan lastimado y cerrado que no creía merecer nada en absoluto.

Así que, Even presionó y empujó y relamió y acarició, mientras Isak gemía y tiraba y se le derritió en los brazos.

_¿Puedes sentir esto? ¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo? Quiero besarte como nunca has sido besado._

.

—Por favor, no me dejes.

El corazón de Even se rompió y no pudo esconderlo. Y cuando Isak movió las manos para cubrirse el rostro, Even supo que pasaría el resto de su vida recordándole que nunca lo estaría.

—Cariño, ¿cómo alguien podría jamás dejarte?

.

Cuando Isak le quitó las preocupaciones besándolo, Even realmente pensó que estaba soñando. Era frenético y desesperado y maravilloso. No podía creer que alguna vez dudó que este chico también lo quería.

—También te deseo. Tanto, Even. Muchísimo —Isak dijo.

Even lo sintió en los huesos. Su cerebro siempre le causaba sentir las cosas muy profundamente, y nunca había estado tan agradecido por esa habilidad como lo estaba entonces, con Isak gimiéndole contra la boca.

_¿Esto es siquiera real? ¿Mi cerebro está jugando?_

_._

  1. **Te amo**



Even pasó la noche y salió a conseguir comida para desayunar la mañana siguiente. Quería darle todo. Y todo comenzaba con un desayuno ‘la mañana siguiente’.

Cuando Isak le sonrió contra los labios mientras lo saludaba, Even volvió a sentirse completo.

_Creo que te amo, joder._

.

Tenían ‘algo’, y Even tenía que pellizcarse a diario para asegurarse que su cerebro no le estaba gastando bromas.

Así que cuando estaban estudiando para los últimos finales de Even, se acercó y besó a Isak simplemente porque podía.

—Deberías estar estudiando —dijo Isak

—I am.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estas mirando?

—Porque te estoy estudiando a _ti_. Quiero saber todo de ti —dijo Even.

Por supuesto que Isak lo empujó y llamó ‘cursi’, pero no obstante a regañadientes, terminó sobre el regazo de Even succionándole el labio inferior.

.

La cosa favorita de Even en el mundo era presionar a Isak contra la repisa de la cocina y observarlo retorcerse y gemir mientras se besaban hasta que alguien apareciera o hasta que Isak lloriqueaba que lo llevara a la habitación.

_De verdad, verdad creo que te amo._

.

La primera vez que Isak le dio una mamada, Even vio las estrellas.

—Esa boca tuya, cariño.

—¡Cierra la boca, Even!

Haciendo que el rubor de Isak se volviera su segunda cosa favorita.

.

La primera vez que Isak le dijo amaba sus ojos, Even casi hacia un desastre con las sabanas del joven chico.

—Mierda, cariño, No puedes decirme algo así mientras estoy intentando -

—Cierra la boca.

.

La primera vez que Even dijo a Isak que lo amaba, había sido parte de la cháchara diaria.

—Amo tus ojos —dijo Isak.

—Y **yo te amo.**

Even no estaba planeando decirlo, pero no se arrepintió cuando se le escapó. Sin embargo, sintió a Isak tensarse contra él. Sintió las inseguridades pasarle salir a la superficie y vio a sus demonios pasarle por los ojos. Así que suspiró y susurró—. No tienes que decirlo.

Isak no lo dijo.

.

—Porque decidí que ya no quiero tener a personas mentalmente enfermas jodiéndome la vida.

Even nunca pensó que las palabras pudieran doler tanto. Nunca pensó que podría odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Así que usando caminó a casa a las cuatro de la mañana, lloró por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

  1. **Te daré el mundo**



Todo dolía.

Even no podía dejarlo. No podía dejar a Isak. Pero tampoco podía herirlo al decirle que era bipolar. No sabía qué hacer. Así que simplemente se mantuvo alejado y le escribía tanto como podía.

.

Dejó de tomarse sus medicamentos. Tal vez esas cosas eran lo que lo hacían sentirse así. Quizás podría controlarlo. Podía hacerlo. En realidad, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

.

Even estaba preparado. Mañana volvería a Isak y todo regresaría a lo normal.

Pero cuando recibió un mensaje de Isak preguntándole si estaba rompiendo con él, no hubo nada que hacer excepto montarse en la bicicleta y dirigirse al apartamento de Isak.

_Nunca te dejaría, joder. Nunca._

.

Espero en la puerta ya que nadie parecía estar dentro. Y cuando vio a Isak en las escaleras, se abalanzó sobre él.

_Cielos, te extrañé tremendamente. Te amo demasiado. No me voy a ninguna parte. Haré que funcione. Seré mejor. Ya no estaré enfermo. No estropearé tu vida, lo prometo._

.

— **Te daré el mundo** —Even le susurró en el cabello.

.

Pasaron las semanas más maravillosas juntos. Simplemente eran dos adolescentes cachondos sacando tanto provecho como podían. Adoraba ver a Isak retorcerse cuando lo besaba, le encantaba verlo pedirle más cuando Even sólo lo acariciaba y no le daba lo que quería. Le encantaba observarlo ruborizar cuando lo besaba en público. Simplemente le encantaba demasiado.

.

La primera vez que Even notó a Jakob mirando fijo a Isak, estaban almorzando en la cafetería. Jonas dijo algo gracioso e Isak estalló en risa igual que le sol. Even miraba y le tocaba el cabello, pero no perdía la manera en que los ojos de Jakob se iluminaban mientras seguían cada movimiento de Isak.

Isak era un regalo y cuando reía, a veces Even quería llorar.

Así que cuando reconoció esa mirada en los ojos de Jakob, le hizo sentir algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

_¿Ahora estoy celoso? ¿Qué diablos?_

.

Cuando Even lo llevó a un elegante restaurante donde había pasado días intentando hacer una reservación, Isak se veía como un príncipe. Ambos con esmóquines, e Isak seguía ajustándose las mangas incómodamente.

—Esto es tan extraño. Yo no visto así, Even.

—Isak, te ves tremendamente hermoso.

—Cierra la boca.

—Te ves tan pequeño. Podría comerte.

—Oh Dios, Even. Mido más de 1.80. ¡Cierra la boca!

Even no podía cerrar la boca, no cuando Isak se veía así. Así que escribió al respecto toda la noche y lo dibujo cientos de veces una y otra vez.

.

Even quería hacer más cosas por él, por ellos. Estaba comenzando a quedarse sin ideas cuando recordó el globo terráqueo en una de las aulas de la Escuela de Leyes.

_¡Oh Dios! Quedaría perfecto en la sala de estar de Isak._

.

Cuando se vio con Sonja ese día para almorzar, lo primero que ella le dijo fue—. Creo que estás en mitad de un episodio, Even.

Odiaba lo controladora que podía llegar a ser. Odiaba que ella siempre pensara que estaba teniendo un episodio cuando hacía cosas lindas. Pero más que todo, odiaba que ella parecía estar en contra de su relación con Isak.

—Even, ¿por qué diablos dejaste de tomar tu medicación?

—No es nada, Sonja. De hecho, es algo bueno que Isak dijera que no quería personas mentalmente enfermas mordiéndole la vida, porque dejé de tomar esas mierdas y me siento bien. Creo que es lo que me enfermaba, Sonja. ¡En serio!

Sonja comenzó a arrojar las extremidades cuando le hizo repetir lo que Isak le había dicho.

—En serio, no es nada. ¡Relájate! —dijo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Even? —preguntó.

.

Cuando ella fue al baño para realizar una llamada, Even miró por la ventana.

_Te daré el mundo._

De repente recordó lo que le dijo a Isak, y dejó el restaurante hacia el edificio de la Facultad de Leyes.

.

Cuando lo atraparon los de seguridad, estaba confundido u no podía entender cuál era el problema.

—Sólo lo necesito para mi novio. Verán, prometí que le daría el mundo.

.

Cuando sus padres fueron por él, no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Mierda. Sólo lo estaba consiguiendo para mi novio. ¿Qué diablos tiene eso de locura?

.

  1. **Lo que sea por ti, cariño**



❤️ **Isak** ❤️

(21:21)

Querido Even, yo te amo. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón  
Nunca antes amé a nadie, así que no se me da bien.  
Lo arruiné mucho. Lamentó que dije esas cosas.  
Lamento que te lastimé. Lamento que te hice sentir que  
tenías que ser alguien más. Por favor perdóname.  
Amo todo de ti y no quiero una vida  
sin ti. Nunca te dejaré. Te amo.

Isak

.

Cuando Even despertó la siguiente noche, leyó el mensaje de Isak y lloró silenciosamente en la cama.

_Lo siento tanto, joder._

Le requirió toda su energía escribirle a Isak. Pero lo hizo, porque necesitaba que él lo supiera.

❤️ **Isak** ❤️

(01:06) lo siento tanto isak

(01:07) lo siento

.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día, tenía la espalda presionada contra el pecho de Isak.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Te estoy acurrucando. Acurrucar libera oxitocina y ayuda a relajarte y dormir mejor.

_No te merezco, joder._

.

Isak se quedó y lo ayudó durante el episodio de depresión. Lo abrazó y lo besó y lo acarició y lo sacó afuera.

Even se sentía muerto por dentro. No quería nada excepto volver a la cama y quedarse ahí, pero no podía enterrar más el cuchillo en las heridas de Isak. Isak, que parecía al borde del llanto a cada minuto del día.

—Deberías irte, Isak. En serio, no espero que atravieses toda esta mierda.

—Cierra la boca, Even. Quiero estar aquí.

_Lo siento tanto, cariño._

Así que Even lo intentó. Dio lo mejor de sí para recuperarse. Dio todo lo que podía. Por él.

.

Even mejoraba mientras los días y semanas pasaban. Y el día que despertó con la imagen de Isak sentado sobre su regazo bajándole los pantalones, se deleitó con ello.

.

—También te amo —dijo Isak, labios húmedos y rosas e hinchados. Even quería correr desnudo por la calle.

_¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te amo?_

.

Una vez Even estaba en la laptop de Isak, y casi murió cuando vio una de las pestañas abiertas.

**_El sexo anal duele la primera vez -Búsqueda Google_ **

.

Even cogió más turnos en el laboratorio y pasó su tiempo libre buscando el lugar perfecto para la primera vez de Isak.

Marcó el primer fin de semana pascua en el calendario y agregó un corazón al lado.

.

Cuando Isak le escribió que Jakob lo besó en la fiesta, salió de la cama.

_Joder. Lo sabía._

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, Isak era un desastre y apenas podía estar de pie, así que Even lo cargó en brazos.

Las personas les daban miradas curiosas, así que él simplemente las miraba. Jakob estaba vomitando y gritando lo herido que estaba, y lo mucho que amaba a Isak, y que todo se fue al diablo cuando llegó Even. Si no estuviera ocupado vomitando, habría tenido una conversación con él.

.

Cuando Isak le preguntó si estaba enojado por lo de Jakob, Even lo miró fijo y pensó ‘ _¿Por qué estaría molesto CONTIGO? ¿Por ser demasiado perfecto?’_

En cambio, actuó calmado y sonrió.

.

Cuando Isak sacó el incidente de Jakob cuando se estaban besando en la cama, Even casi se autodestruye.

—Lo voy a matar, carajo.

—Necesito que me hagas algo primero —dijo Isak.

— **Lo que sea por ti, cariño.**

—Fóllame.

.

  1. **Quiero que sea especial**



—Fóllame, por favor.

Tomó a Even por sorpresa y efectivamente lo redujo a un desastre de balbuceos.

_Mierda. ¿Qué? Digo, te deseo. Pero ya di el primer pago para la cabaña. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en Jakob. Y quiero cuidarte. Y quiero que sea especial._

Lo mataba rechazar a Isak, especialmente sabiendo el coraje que le debió requerir pronunciar esas palabras, pero decidió apegarse a su plan.

.

—¿Todavía estas molesto porque intenté manipularte para tener sexo conmigo usando a Jakob? —Isak de verdad iba a ser la muerte para él.

Así que Even lo besó y le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

—Te deseo muchísimo, que duele. **Sólo quiero que sea especial** , ¿de acuerdo?

.

Even había estado con Sonja por casi cuatro años cuando se dio cuenta que ya no la amaba. Cuando rompieron, se descarriló y terminó en un bar gay. No podía recordar la mayoría de lo ocurrido, pero despertó desnudo con otros dos hombres en el apartamento de alguien al día siguiente, sintiéndose adolorido y desorientado. Tenía diecinueve años.

.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Even no pudo evitarlo, inmediatamente puso a Isak contra la puerta.

—Even, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ahora mismo te estoy presionando contra la puerta, y después de eso voy a follarte.

.

—¿Cómo me quieres? ¿Debería recostarme sobre el estómago? —Isak preguntó.

Even quería gritar.

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No, no, no! Quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras me pierdo en ti._

.

Even quería cuidar a Isak y asegurarse que padeciera la menor cantidad de dolor posible. Así que lo provocó por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Isak fue un desastre incoherente debajo de él.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —rogó, rostro ruborizado, párpados pesados, cabello revuelto.

Si Even no tuviera el proteger a este chico a todo costo como prioridad máxima, lo habría destrozado.  

.

Even fue tan gentil como pudo, pero Isak era un desastre. Estaba llorando y Even quería estallar ante la imagen. Le besó las lágrimas y calmó y le susurró al oído—. Relájate cariño, te tengo. Isak, respira, respira.

.

Cuando Isak ya no tenía dolor, Even quería perderse en él. Quería darle todo lo que estaba pidiendo y más. Así que lo besó, y acarició, y puso el corazón en cada embestida, susurrando—. Eres tan perfecto, Isak. Te amo demasiado. Eres tan perfecto.

Mientras Isak le jalaba el cabello y gemía—. Te amo te amo te amo —a cada embestida.

Even estaba convencido que nada podría importar más que ellos dos en esa cama king sized, sumergiéndose uno en el otro, respirándose mutuamente, deslizándose en el olvido, la cabeza dándole vueltas con lujuría.

_Quiero perderme dentro de ti._

Cuando Isak le mordió el hombro y gritó su nombre, Even supo que estaba hecho para amar a este chico y que pasaría el resto de sus días amándolo. Así que captó una foto mental del rostro descompuesto de Isak y juró conservarla para siempre en su corazón mientras sucumbía en la dicha plena.

.

Cuando Jonas se acercó a Even sin señal alguna de Isak en el lugar, permitió que la confusión se mostrara en su rostro.

—Eh, hola hombre —dijo Jonas—. Entonces, conoces a ese idiota de Jakob, mi compañero de piso. Él es un idiota, pero me dijo algo hace un tiempo. Vio a Isak mirando un afiche de Berkeley, y le dijo que ir a allí era como un sueño. Pensé que debería decírtelo.

—Oh. Berkeley. ¿Te refieres a California? Oh. Caray. De acuerdo, gracias Jonas.

Even lo dejó asentarse. Isak era la persona más inteligente que conocía Siempre tenía notas estelares sin siquiera intentarlo y estaba genuinamente interesado en la especialidad.

_¿Por qué Isak no hacía solicitud si era su sueño?_

Lo pensó largo y tendido y se dio cuenta que lo único reteniendo a Isak era él.

_Jódeme._

.

Cuando Jakob pasó por el laboratorio de Even, le requirió todo el autocontrol para quedarse ecuánime y sonreír.

—Hola, hombre. Sólo quería decir que lo siento. Lo fastidié. No tengo nada contra ti. Sólo bebí demasiado —dijo Jakob.

—Normalmente diría ‘está bien’ pero uno no se arroja a la gente inconsciente, hombre, —dijo Even.

—Lo sé, de verdad lo siento, joder. Me siento como una mierda.

—Bien, deberías. Besarlo cuando estaba inconsciente fue muy bajo. Pero eres un tipo decente, Jakob. Sé que te preocupas por él. Por cierto, gracias por el consejo de Berkeley.

—Sí, por supuesto. Simplemente parecía importante para él —dijo Jakob.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse, Even no pudo evitarlo.

—Oye, Jakob.

—¿Sí?

—Mantente alejado de mi chico, ¿sí?

.

—Deberíamos ir a estudiar al extranjero, Isak.

.

Cuando Even que no ingresó en UC San Diego, una parte dentro de él murió. Pero como el maestro de la decepción y de poner una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus entrañas se marchitaban y arrugaba, levantó la mirada a Isak y sonrió.

—Porque vas a vivir tu sueño, cariño. Vas a brillar y hacer cosas maravillosas. Estoy muy emocionado de que veas el mundo.

.

  1. **¿Me extrañas?**



Todo dolía. Pensar en Isak estando lejos de él era físicamente devastador. Pero tuvo que dejarlo marchar. Even no se perdonaría si lo retenía. Así que no lo hizo.

En cambio, se le ocurrió un plan maestro para visitarlo después que el semestre acabara y forzarlo a viajar. Sabía que Isak no lo haría solo. Así que se sentó con él mientras compraba el vuelo.

—No, los vuelos son más económicos cerca del 3 de enero. Compra el regreso para entonces —dijo Even.

—¿3 de enero? Even, ¿qué diablos? El semestre acaba antes de Navidad.

—Sí, bueno puedes hacer turismo. Además, deberías escoger New York como tú ciudad de despegue para el vuelo de regreso.

—¿Qué diablos, por qué?

—Podrías visitar New York y luego tener un vuelo sin escalas a Oslo. Me suena mejor que tres extensos vuelos durante vacaciones.

Cuando Isak fue al baño, Even compró un vuelo de regreso en el mismo avión. Y ya que no pudo conseguir un asiento contiguo, dedujo que era problema para otro momento.

.

Tuvieron meses antes del despegue de Isak en agosto. Pero ahí estaba, escondido en el fondo. Siempre que Even se perdía en el chico, una voz dentro de su cabeza susurraba “Él se va. Él se va.” Y dolía. Dolía porque no quería dejarlo ir y porque veía lo mucho que Isak quería que lo retuviera.

Isak se volvió inquieto e inseguro, y desgarraba a Even.

—¿Y si ya no me quieres cuando esté allá?

_Joder, cariño. Eres TÚ el que podría dejar de quererme._

.

La noche previa al despegue de Isak fue la peor. Even quería gritar. Pero sonrió y lo sostuvo de la cintura mientras en su lugar hablaba con Jakob.

Cuando todo mundo se fue, Isak no lo miraba. Le dio la espalda mientras vaciaba latas de cerveza y hacía esas bromas que sólo Even encontraba graciosas. Even era incapaz de reír, así que mejor lo abrazó.

Se besaron contra la tarja de la cocina hasta que ya no pudieron respirar, y Even se sintió ahogarse.

_Joder, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo._

.

Cuando Isak los cambió de lugar y estuvo a ahorcajadas sobre él, Even vio estrellas, esas estrellas que únicamente veía cuando Isak estaba bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

Pero cuando el joven chico comenzó a llorar, el pecho de Even dolió y sus entrañas se encogieron.

_Joder, cariño no llores, por favor. No quiero que me veas llorar._

Podía verlo en esos ojos, ‘Por favor pídeme que me quede, por favor aférrate a mí, por favor Even, por favor’.

_Quédate. Por favor no te vayas._

Nunca dijo esas palabras. Así que cuando Isak por fin cayó dormido, caminó hacia la ventana y lloró por horas.

Tras secarse las lágrimas, sacó un trozo de papel y le escribió.

.

Even se permitió llorar en el aeropuerto. Bueno, en realidad no sé lo permitió, simplemente lloró. No podía parar. Así que simplemente lloró todo el camino de regreso a casa.

_Ya te extraño demasiado._

.

Las primeras semanas fueron geniales. Even hablaba con Isak todos los días. Le encantaba. Le encantaba la recién descubierta emoción que vino con el sexo por Skype. Lo disfrutó hasta que el compañero de Isak los atrapó en el acto.

A Even le encantaba escuchar a Isak hablarle de día y los profesores. Le encantaba más que nada en el mundo.

_Te amo demasiado. Quiero que ames la vida tanto como yo te amo._

.

Isak consiguió un trabajo como interno de medio tiempo y Even se ocupó con el trabajo en el laboratorio para ganar más dinero. Trabajaba en su script para la competición de guiones ya que venía con un gran premio en monetario. Además, cogió un trabajo en una cafetería después de clase y le encantaba interactuar con los clientes. Le distraía la mente del constante mantra _IsakIsakIsak_ en su cabeza.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, dolía físicamente. Pasaba tanto tiempo en el apartamento de Vilde como podía, sólo intentando captar un atisbo de Isak. Se paraba junto a la y presionaba la palma contra el cristal. Se dejaba caer en el sofá y presionaba el rostro contra el reposabrazos. Hablaba con Vilde sobre Isak por horas y horas mientras ella reía y se derretía.

Se aferraba a la ropa que Isak dejó en su casa y se hacía bolita y simplemente respiraba. Lo extrañaba demasiado, cogía un bolígrafo y escribió al respecto toda la noche. Esa noche rápidamente se volvió tres moches, y luego, cinco.

Así que llamó a su madre y le pidió decirles a los padres de Isak no comprarle un vuelo si las cosas se ponían mal.

.

Even se despertó un día sintiéndose invencible. Así que desarmó las computadoras en el laboratorio de cine y procedió a volver a armarlas.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Even? —dijo Fredrik, su compañero de laboratorio.

—Las estoy haciendo más rápidas. Sólo observa —respondió.  

Even no la hizo más rápidas. Ni siquiera terminó de ensamblarlas. Simplemente se fue porque tuvo la mejor idea del mundo.

Fue a una joyería y compró un anillo. Pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, y estaba tan feliz que tuvo que llamar a la gente y contárselos.

—Vilde, le voy a pedir a Isak que se case conmigo. Vamos a tener la boda más grande. ¿Serías mi padrino de bodas?

—Even, qué diablos. ¿Estás bien? —dijo al otro lado de la línea.

Esa no era la reacción que estaba buscando así que llamó a Jonas, luego a Eva, después a Sana. Eventualmente llamó al padre de Isak y le preguntó si podía casarse con su hijo.

.

Antes que lo supiera, Even estaba en el hospital, su madre le lloraba encima.

_Joder. Jódeme. Joder._

.

—Lo siento por romper mi promesa —Even dijo a la pantalla de computadora que su madre le había colocado enfrente mientras estaba en la cama.

—No, por favor. Even. No me digas eso.

—A veces, desearía que pudiera desaparecer. Pero luego recuerdo que nunca podría hacerte eso.

Era horrible y deseó no haberlo dicho cuando vio a Isak llorando. Pero todo en lo que podía. Todo dolía y todo lo que quería hacer era desaparecer en la oscuridad.

_Lo siento tanto, joder, por romperte de esta manera._

.

Even mejoró y Vilde fue un absoluto ángel. Lo visitaba casi a diario y lo animaba con algunas tontas historias de Isak. Even la observaba hablar y sonreír. Cuando ella pausaba y lo miraba, él le tomaba la mano con la suya.

—Veo la razón por la que te quiere tanto —él dijo.

Vilde lo abrazó y derramó lagrimas silenciosas.

—Pobrecito —ella lloró.

Al siguiente día ella fue con él a regresar el anillo.

.

Even mejoró y para el 10 de diciembre, era un hombre nuevo. Un hombre nuevo que instó a su novio a sexo por Skype en mitad de la librería durante los finales.

.

Even hizo las maletas con estrellas bailándole en los ojos. Llamó a Vilde y a su madre y les pidió andar con rodeos si Isak preguntaba dónde estaba mientras él volaba por el globo.

Sonja estaba un poco preocupada por él.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes volar?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Lo prometo. —Dijo en serio.

.

Cuando Even llegó a los dormitorios de Isak, estaba perdido. No sabía en qué piso vivía y no podía acceder al Wi-Fi en el campus para preguntar a Marine.

_Eres tan jodidamente estúpido. ¿Ahora cómo lo vas a encontrar?_

.

—Uhm, discúlpenme. Estoy buscando al chico más lindo en el mundo. Vive en este dormitorio, pero no sé en cuál piso —preguntó en inglés a dos chicas fortuitas, mientras ellas lo miraban como si hubiese perdido la razón.

_Es un hecho. Es bastante cursi, pero tenía que hacerlo._

.

—NO PUEDO CREERLO, JODER.

Cuando escucho la voz de Isak, Even sintió el corazón estallarle dentro del pecho.

_OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS._

Cuando Isak se abalanzó sobre él, sin contenerse un poco, simplemente no pudo mantener el balance y terminaron sobre el piso.

— **¿Me extrañaste, cariño?**

Se besaron hasta que ya no pudieron. Isak era un desastre de sollozos y Even se sentía vivo bajo esa caricia. Volvía a estar completo.

.

  1. **Prácticamente Casados**



Isak era un sueño hecho realidad y volver a tenerlo se sentía como haber renacido. Así que dio todo de sí y lo amó igual que la luna amaba a la tierra.

.

—Cuando estemos casados podemos simplemente abrir una cuenta conjunta.

Even no podía creer que dijo eso. Pero ya fue dicho, así que simplemente se alejó tan casual como le fue posible.

.

Isak era su persona favorita en el mundo y verlo reír con la playera de UC Berkeley bajo el sol de LA fue demasiado para su pequeño corazón.

_Isak. Isak. Isak. Quiero estar contigo para siempre y siempre y siempre y siempre._

.

Gruñón Isak también era el Isak favorito de Even. Así que lo provocaba y le hacía besarlo en los labios bajo las circunstancias más vergonzosas. Isak se quejaba, pero lo besaba en cada ocasión.

New York fue un sueño, pero palidecía en comparación a Isak que estaba envuelto en dos mío capas, mejillas rosadas, y el cortito más tierno sobre la cabeza.

.

En Año Nuevo se besaron entre dos arbustos y jadearon en la boca del otro mientras los fuegos artificiales de Central Park iluminaban el cielo.

_Ahora mismo, nada se compara al fuego en mi pecho._

.

La tormenta de la Costa Este fue una verdadera bendición ya que Even puedo abrazar a Isak por todo JFK. Hicieron lo más raro y visitaron cada baño y se sentaron sobre el equipaje mientras se besaron por horas.

.

—¿Qué? Estamos **prácticamente casados.**

Even observó el rostro de Isak ruborizar.

_Puf. Te amo._

.

Cuando Isak se mudó de nuevo con Vilde, el corazón de Even se fue al piso. Pero no dijo nada.

.

Con pascua a la vuelta de la esquina, Even animó a Isak para hablarle a sus padres así terminaron cenando en casa de ellos. Even estaba tan nervioso ya que recordaba llamar al papá de Isak durante su episodio.

Cuando él se fue a la cocina, escuchó al papá de Isak intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

_Moriría antes de volver a lastimar a tu hijo._

.

Cuando Isak se mudó con él, Even fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. Isak se acomodó perfectamente en el pequeño apartamento y trajo tanta vida y alegría a cada rincón.

.

—¿Me vas a pedir que me case contigo? —Isak preguntó.

_Joder. Mierda. Sabía que eventualmente me daría la patada._

.

—Me gusta la idea de llamarte mi marido —dijo Even.

El ruborizado rostro de Isak era su cosa favorita en el mundo.

—Prometo que me propondré hasta que al menos tengas veintiséis —le habló contra la piel, más tarde cuando estuvieron en cama.

Even no tenía un buen historial manteniendo promesas, pero se juró a sí mismo que lo haría.

.

Durante su fiesta de graduación, Even miró fijo a su copia de ‘Baz Luhrmann: Interviews’ y se inclinó para besar a Isak.

—Gracias, cariño. Me encanta —dijo. Y así era.

—Revisa la página 21 —Isak dijo antes de ir con Jonas.

.

Even leyó cada palabra una vez, dos veces, y luego perdió la cuenta. Tenía fuego en el pecho y estrellas en los ojos.

‘Me salvaste.’

_No, TÚ me salvaste._

‘Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.’

_No cariño, eso lo eres TÚ._

‘Te amo y estoy tan orgulloso de ti.’

_Oh Dios. Isak. Joder. No puedo._

Tenía el corazón repleto de amor, tan repleto de esperanza y sueños, que se permitió llorar sobre la nota.

Cuando Isak cruzó mirada con él a través del lugar, sonrió, dejó las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas, y observó al chico ruborizarse y contener el aliento.

Así que Even cruzó el lugar con el papel en la mano, y lo besó hasta quitarle el aliento frente a cada persona que conocían.

Un beso ‘ _te amaré hasta que me marchite y muera_ ’.

 

**∞ - Infinito**

Cuando Even cumplió veintitrés, Isak le chupó las clavículas y le preguntó por qué nunca peleaban.

—Los expertos dicen que no es sano —Isak dijo.

—Entonces, carajo lo sano —respondió antes volver a poner el gorro de ‘Feliz Cumpleaños’ en la cabeza de Isak. Era lo único que estaba usando.

.

Cuando Isak tenía veintidós, comenzó a trabajar tiempo completo en el Centro de Investigación de Células Madres Noruego, mientras que Even se graduó de la Escuela de Cine Noruega. Consiguió un trabajo como asistente de un asistente de un asistente de un director. No era una gran producción, pero era un corto decente y la grabación tuvo lugar en Croacia.

Isak sonrió, unió las manos, y le susurró ‘Estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti’ contra los labios.

.

Las despedidas eran agridulces, pero al menos no era América. Volar a y desde Zagreb no era tan costoso si se reservaba con tiempo. E Isak podía ir por un fin de semana largo, y podían hacer un viaje juntos a las instalaciones de Game of Thrones.

No obstante, dolía. Y cuando Even no supo de Isak por tres días, comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Eventualmente, Vilde le dijo que Isak estaba un poco enfermo.

—¿Qué?

.

Even estuvo en el siguiente vuelo tras sobornar a otro asistente, para que lo cubriera, con su copia edición limitada de ‘Casablanca’.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Isak era débil y se veía mal.

—Isak, qué diablos. Estás en el maldito hospital. —Las palmas de Even estaban sudando y tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—No es nada, cielos. Sólo atrapé un virus o algo. En serio, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Even se sentó en la cama y pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo de Isak.

—Cariño, qué diablos. Los doctores me dijeron que te desmayaste. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Porque no es nada. Cielos, eres muy dramático. A parte, tenías esa importante escena que grabar esta semana.

—Al carajo la escena, Isak. No me importa la escena —la voz de Even era más fuerte de lo usual así que Isak simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

—Even en serio, estoy bien. No tenías que venir hasta aquí y si -

Las palabras de Isak murieron cuando Even se metió bajo las sábanas con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Esto es contagioso. Voy a hacer que te enfermes —Isak alegó.

—No me importa un carajo. Sabes que tengo un fuerte sistema inmunológico.

Se abrazaron en la cama de hospital hasta que la fiebre de Isak bajó. Se acurrucó contra el costado de Even, le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y enterró la cabeza en el cuello. Even sintió todo.

—Lo siento —Isak susurró—. No quería que te preocuparas.

—Eres ridículo, Isak. Así no es como funciona. Cuando estás mal, coges el teléfono y me llamas de manera que podamos estar mal juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tan cursi, pero de acuerdo. —Isak le susurró contra el cuello.

—Even, ¿eso fue una pelea? ¿Acabamos de tener una pelea?

—Cierra la boca.

.

Isak lo volvió a hacer. Even lo llamó un día y no respondió. Unas horas más tarde, le devolvió la llamada y le dijo que estaba bien, y que olvidó revisar el teléfono. Even le habría creído de no ser por la voz inestable.

—Isak, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Nada.

—Isak, no me digas que nada. ¿Por qué te escuchas tan cansado?

—Simplemente lo estoy, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Joder, Even! A veces la gente simplemente está cansada, ¿sabes? —Isak colgó y Even se quedó mirando su reflejo en el juego de baño.

Isak nunca le había colgado. Pero le envió un mensaje cinco minutos después diciendo ‘Lo siento. Simplemente estoy cansado con el trabajo.’

.

Cuando Vilde le dijo a Even que la madre de Isak no estaba tan bien, y que no estaba mostrando señal de progreso tras ser admitida en el hospital, la sangre se le heló en las venas. _Joder._

Llamó a Isak. Y cuando no respondió, le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que iba a casa lo quisiera o no.

.

Cuando Even llegó al trabajo de Isak, esperaba que se enfadara o hiciera una escena. Pero el joven chico simplemente corrió a sus brazos y lloró por veinte minutos.

.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste estar aquí para ti? —Even preguntó.

—Estás ocupado. Simplemente no quería - —Isak no lo miró a los ojos.

—Isak, por favor. Te dije que no me importa. Siempre vendré corriendo. Yo -

—Bueno, quizás no quiero que lo hagas, Even.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Joder, Even. ¿No estás lo suficientemente herido? ¿El día a día no es suficiente batalla para ti? ¿Por qué quieres también mi dolor? —Las palabras de Isak se sintieron como bofetadas.

—¿Qué diablos, Isak? Así no es como funciona. Ya te lo dije. No se trata de compartir lo feliz conmigo y alejarme de lo malo. No soy un niño, joder. Sí, soy bipolar pero no necesito que me protejas de las cosas. No he tenido un maldito episodio en años.

Even se alejó de Isak por primera vez y dolió.

Unas horas más tarde, lo encontró en el hospital y se abrazaron como dos tontos enamorados.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. Lo siento —Isak le dijo en la camisa.

—Está bien. También lo siento.

Se quedaron ahí en silencio antes de que Isak volviera a hablar.

—Supongo que ahora peleamos.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Cómo es eso para una relación sana? —Even agregó, sonriendo.

—Te amo demasiado —Isak le rio contra los labios.

.

Cuando la producción se acabó y Even volvió permanente, Isak tenía 23 y se veía tan hermoso todo el tiempo. Even no podía quitarle las manos de encima y no lo hacía. Isak se volvió más y más cómodo en su piel y comenzó a presentar a Even como su pareja en las fiestas de la oficina. Lo hacía querer arder.

_PAREJA. PAREJA._

Una vez Isak bebió un poco en una fiesta de Navidad y lo besó profundo y con ganas frente a los compañeros de trabajo.

—Isak, qué estás haciendo —Even preguntó silenciosamente.

—Te estoy besando.

—Estamos en tu lugar de trabajo.

—Sí, lo estamos. Ahora vamos a follar en mi oficina —dijo Isak.

El sexo en la oficina era lo más excitante que Even había experimentado en meses.

—Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —susurró contra la boca de Isak desde donde todavía estaba entre las piernas.

—Vuélveme a follar.

—Isak...

—Deja de hablar.

.

Cuando Isak tenía veinticuatro, lo ascendieron y comenzó a ganar mucho más que Even. Estaba bien con eso, pero se sentía culpable. Así que cogió un trabajo que en realidad no quería mantener.

—Even, dijiste que odiabas trabajar en ese programa.

—Sí, bueno. Cambié de idea, cariño.

—¡Está en Alemania! —Isak se quejó.

—Estaré en casa cada dos semanas.

.

Isak se puso triste e inquieto. Y al momento que fueron al aeropuerto, le explotó en el rostro.

—¿Esto es porque me ascendieron? ¿Por eso estás tomando este maldito trabajo? —preguntó con fuego en la voz.

—Isak. ¡No!

—¡No me mientas, Even!

—Joder. ¿Sabes lo mucho que apesta saber que soy una carga para ti, Isak? Eres tan brillante y aquí estoy yo persiguiendo sueños irrealizables y sin saber lo que hago con mi maldita vida. Simplemente quiero hacer mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Even.

Isak simplemente lo miró fijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Una carga? ¡Vete al diablo, Even! —gritó antes de lanzar el equipaje de Even al suelo y saliendo furioso del aeropuerto.

Even abordó el vuelo con culpa rondándole el pecho.

No hablaron durante siete semanas, aparte de los ocasionales mensajes ‘ _cariño lo siento por favor vuelve no me dejes por favor_ ’ de un ebrio Isak a los que Even respondía en cada ocasión con un ‘Te amo’.

Even no pudo soportarlo, y lloró una vez cuando estaban filmando una escena a las 6 de la mañana.

—Næsheim, ¿estás bien? —preguntó uno de los miembros del equipo.

—No. No estoy bien. Lo extraño, joder —replicó.

.

Even renunció cerca de Navidad. Y cuando fue a casa, Isak mordió el labio inferior de Even muy fuerte, casi podía sangrar.

—No te atrevas a volver a dejarme.

—Nunca —Even dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Isak.

.

Cuando Isak cumplió veinticinco, viajaron a Italia y se besaron durante horas en una banca. Cuando llegó a los calzoncillos de Even, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Isak, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Complaciendo a mi hombre? —Isak respondió con una sonrisita en el rostro.

—Estamos en público, Isak. Detente.

—Cariño, estamos en una playa nudista.

.

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué le pasó al tímido chico que solía ruborizarse por todo? —Even preguntó.

—Se fue.

.

Ese chico no se fue. Y tan pronto como Even lo besó entre las piernas cuando estaban de regreso en el hotel, Isak estaba ruborizado y retorciéndose igual que cuando estaba en primer año de universidad.

.

—Even, tienes que presentarte a este festival —Isak dijo desde donde estaba en el apartamento.

—No. No quiero.

—¡Even! Siempre ha sido tu sueño, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? —Isak preguntó.

—Joder. No lo sé. ¿Crees que un maldito tipo bipolar de 28 años con cuatro trabajos puede realmente triunfar en estas cosas? —Even respondió honestamente y observó mientras el alma de Isak caía al piso.

.

Cuando Isak le pidió que pasara por la oficina después del trabajo, no esperaba que fuera para una proyección de PowerPoint.

—¿Qué diablos, Isak?

—Chist, siéntate —Isak dijo—. Vilde me ayudó a juntar esto.

La presentación se titulaba “La Bipolaridad No es El Fin del Mundo, o todas las personas que todavía triunfan”.

—Ese es un título extenso —Even sonrió.

—Cierra la boca.

Isak continuó y continuó sobre que estar mentalmente enfermo no significa limitarse uno o a los horizontes, y comenzó a dar ejemplos de personas famosas que se pensaba fueron bipolares.

—¿Sabías que Catherine Zeta-Jones es bipolar? —Isak preguntó.

—No, pero ella no lo es.

—Jódete —Isak espetó. Even rio.

Isak continuó y continuó sobre Vincent van Gogh y Virginia Woolf y que se pensaban fueron bipolares.

—Isak, van Gogh se disparó y Virginia Woolf se ahogó. A parte, ¿tan siquiera saber quién fue Virginia Woolf? —Even dijo.

Isak comenzó a sudar.

—Al diablo, esta presentación es un maldito desastre —dijo. Pero luego los ojos se le iluminaron como si recordara algo.

—¡Oh! ¡Carrie Fisher! Ella no se suicidó. ¡Y ella fue la maldita Princesa Leia! —Isak dijo, mientras Even se le acercaba y le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Aunque, Carrie Fisher reveló que no comenzó con la medicación y a estar estable hasta que su hija la llamó ‘mami’ —Even le dijo contra los labios.

—¿Eso es lo que va a requerir? ¿Quieres que te llame ‘papi’? —Isak bromeó, una sonrisa en los labios.

Even se ahogó e Isak se deleitó.

.

—Y por último, te mataré si no te presentas —Isak dijo en la última filmina.

Así que Even se presentó y su filme fue seleccionado.

.

El vigésimo sexto cumpleaños de Isak estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Even se estaba poniendo nervioso.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Comenzó a buscar señales de que Isak recordara la promesa de matrimonio de hace años. Si Isak recordaba, no lo demostraba.

Even todavía tenía la nota que Isak le había dado en su fiesta de graduación. La miró durante horas. _Mierda._

.

Habló con Vilde al respecto, ella dijo que las promesas qué haces cuando eres un niño en universidad en realidad no importan. Luego le palmeó el hombro y le dijo que el matrimonio estaba sobrevalorado.

_Sí, pero entonces eres familia, y te permiten entrar al hospital, y lograría llamarlo mi marido._

.

Era 21 de junio, y estaban recostados en la cama tras una hora de gemir y acariciar y relamer.

—Muérdeme —Isak dijo.

—Qué diablos, Isak. No voy s morderte.

—Muérdeme, Even. Es mi cumpleaños. Sí digo muérdeme, me muerdes.

Así que Even le mordió el cuello mientras Isak gritaba su nombre.

.

Even miró al reloj, **_21:15._** Mierda.

—Isak —dijo.

—¿Hm?

—¿Crees que estaremos juntos para siempre? —Even preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué ya seguro estás?

—Even —Isak dijo, reposicionándose de manera que estuviera sobre el pecho de Even, mirándolo a los ojos—. Creo que pase lo que pase o no pase, tú y yo siempre encontraremos el camino al otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo. Ya sabes, en todos esos otros universos paralelos, todavía estamos juntos. Sin importar cómo nos conocemos. Siempre acabamos así. Siempre hay un Isak y un Even recostados así en la cama.

Even lo miró fijo por otro momento antes de volver a besarlo.

—Las personas no entienden lo que tenemos —dijo Even—. Todos dicen que somos demasiado extraños para estar enamorados después de todo este tiempo.

—Entonces, que se vayan al diablo.

.

**_21:20_ **

—Feliz cumpleaños 26to, cariño.

—Ni siquiera son las 21:21 todavía, Even.

.

**_21:21_ **

—Isak, ¿te casarías con-?

—SÍ.

—Ni siquiera he terminado mi pregunta.

—No me importa un carajo.

—Isak, ni siquiera te agrada la idea del matrimonio.

—No. me. importa.

—De acuerdo.

\--

La cuestión era que las personas no entendían el vínculo porque no era algo que pudiera ser entendido. No había nada lógico o científico sobre la manera en que orbitaban entre sí, sobre que eran diferentes y a la vez se complementaban perfectamente.

Even había pasado toda su vida maldiciendo a los cielos por haber nacido con un cerebro desbalanceado. Pero al momento que conoció a Isak, lo supo. Supo que era el bastardo con vida más afortunado, ya que nadie podía vivir un amor como el de ellos.

Isak era la luz brillante en el horizonte, el ancla en medio de un torbellino. Lo sacaba de la oscuridad en cada ocasión. Y Even nunca podía pensar en una mejor razón para vivir y estar vivo.

Se las había arreglado para permanecer sin episodios por años. Pero sabía que eventualmente sucedería. Sabía que algunas veces iba a ser difícil, y que a veces Isak sería lastimado en el proceso. Pero tras años de sostener a este chico - ¿hombre? - en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de ¿qué es el amor si no ambos hermoso y doloroso? ¿Cuán alto podrías alcanzar si nunca supiste cómo se siente lo bajo? ¿Qué bien era no sentir dolor alguno si eso significaba lo llegar a sentir el amor en su más pura forma?

Así que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y derritió bajo la caricia, y contó sus bendiciones.

_Escribirán sobre nosotros, Isak. Escribirán sobre nuestro amor. Pero ¿sabes qué, mi amor? Nadie se le acercará._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> EL FIN. Sí lograste llegar al final y leerlo todo, por favor permíteme darte un abrazo. GRACIAS y deja un comentario de manera que pueda expresar lo mucho que te aprecio. Realmente estoy muy, MUY triste de dejar este universo. Originalmente había planeado un fic ligeramente más aflictivo, pero honestamente, los personajes me tomaron por sorpresa.  
> .  
> MUCHAS gracias a cada persona que leyó esta historia, dejó kudos y comentarios, se suscribió, y me escribió en tumblr. No tienen idea lo que significa para mi leer sus dulces palabras y saber que mi escrito ilumina su día, saca una sonrisa o hace llorar, o cualquier cosa.  
> .  
> MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS <33333
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Referencia a una película para adolescentes de 1985 siendo uno de los títulos más paradigmáticos dentro de este género.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> Síiii. Sí, Isak y Vilde viven juntos debido a esto :p  
> Vaya a saludarme a cuteandtwisted.tumblr.com xo
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
